Naruto ff
by RoxanneAli
Summary: En un mundo dominado bajo el poder de los shinobis, los jóvenes ninjas deberán trabajar muy duro por hacerse un hueco en este complejo entramado de luces y sombras. Naruto es uno de ellos y luchará muy duro por convertirse en uno de los más poderosos que se haya conocido. Esta es la historia que todos conocemos reescrita desde el principio como me hubiese gustado que fuese.
1. Exámenes

**CAPÍTULO 0 - Exámenes  
**

Unas sombras corren a toda prisa a través de un denso bosque, las ramas les azotan y las grandes rocas por las que van saltando están húmedas y son resbaladizas; están demasiado exhaustos y deben bajar el ritmo. Se distingue entonces a un grupo de siete integrantes cuyas identidades quedan totalmente ocultas por sus vestimentas: llevan unos monos color verde oscuro con capuchas y unas demoníacas máscaras rojas con la palabra 'hoja' escrita en la frente; lo único que les diferencia es un número en la espalda del uno al siete y el pañuelo rojo que porta el líder en el brazo derecho.

El líder, que es el número Tres, les hace parar ya que parece que ha detectado algo. Saca un afilado kunai y lo tira con ímpetu a un punto hacia su derecha.

Un enorme tronco con unos terribles pinchos cae al suelo de inmediato causando gran estruendo unos metros por delante.

— Genial, acabas de descubrir nuestra posición. – Le reprende enseguida el número Seis.

— ¿Preferirías que te hubiese pillado? – Defiende Uno.

Seis hace amago de responder de forma agresiva, todos tienen los nervios a flor de piel, pero antes de que puedan enzarzarse Tres pone orden de inmediato.

— ¡Silencio! Debemos movernos, los otros deben andar cerca. Dos, dame el pergamino, tengo una idea...

El aludido le obedece, pero le pica la curiosidad y no puede evitar preguntar.

— ¿Cómo has sabido lo de la trampa?

Tres suspira, piensa que es demasiado problemático tener que ir explicándolo todo pero acaba accediendo, aunque de forma escueta.

— Es una trampa de manual... solo he estado atento al entorno.

Por su parte, Cuatro está agachado con la oreja pegada al suelo, se reincorpora de inmediato y avisa a sus compañeros.

— ¡Están cerca!... pero se han detenido.

— Están preparando una emboscada... – susurra Tres — ¡Vamos ya sabéis que hay que hacer!

Tras su pista se encuentra otro equipo, de igual forma numerado y vestido solo que de color marrón y la palabra 'raíz' en sus correspondientes máscaras rojas.

Son implacables y están dispuestos a todo para arrebatar a sus adversarios el valioso pergamino.

El que lleva el pañuelo rojo, su líder, es Siete y avanza a la cabeza. Gracias a él los cinco minutos de ventaja con los que su equipo rival contaba habían desaparecido prácticamente. Les pisan los talones, sin embargo son muy escurridizos.

Raíz Siete peca de arrogancia e infravalora al rival y es precisamente eso de lo que se aprovecha Hoja Tres.

El equipo Hoja tiene una estrategia, se han dividido en dos grupos: Tres, Seis, Uno y Cuatro van hacia la derecha mientras que los demás siguen por la izquierda.

Sin embargo esto es sabido por el equipo Raíz ya que cuentan con un gran experto en rastreo. Raíz Siete decide seguirles el juego y separarse de forma que Dos, Tres, Cinco y él mismo van por la izquierda y el resto por la derecha.

La mitad del equipo de verde que ha ido por la izquierda, va muy deprisa, tanto que les cuesta seguir el ritmo. Se encuentran demasiado exhaustos y sienten que sus fuerzas están a punto de jugarles una mala pasada.

Hoja Siete hace un gran esfuerzo para que sus temblorosas piernas no hagan que se desplome en cualquier momento pero está tan concentrado en tener el control total de su cuerpo que no ve una raíz saliente en medio de la senda que recorren.

Se trata de un camino peligroso, es estrecho y a la derecha hay un gran desnivel por el que sin más remedio cae Hoja Siete. Sus compañeros paran de inmediato y se miran entre ellos dudando de lo que deben hacer. Finalmente, sin más dilación bajan con cuidado a rescatarle.

Hoja Siete está cubierto de barro, la capucha le agobia de modo que la echa hacia atrás revelando un brillante cabello rubio. Su respiración es muy irregular y aunque sabe que está prohibido se quita también la máscara mostrando su piel ligeramente bronceada y unas extrañas marcas horizontales en sus mejillas que le dan un aspecto un tanto salvaje. Tiene los ojos cerrados, se los frota con cuidado y al fin los abre mostrando así su vibrante color azul cielo.

Está confuso, acaba de perderse y encima sabe que ha puesto en riesgo la misión. De rabia y frustración golpea con el puño derecho la hierba donde se encuentra sentado. De pronto escucha algo a su espalda algo que no debería estar ahí. Lentamente y tratando no dejarse llevar por el pánico repentino que le ha invadido, se levanta adoptando una posición defensiva, mira hacia el lugar y lo que ve lo deja helado.

Una mujer, con una capa oscura, solo se distingue que sujeta una gran daga ensangrentada y que el largo cabello es del mismo color que lo que mancha el arma. A sus pies un ciervo blanco como la nieve está agonizando y cuando trata de ver la cara de la mujer, el chico cae al suelo.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad intenta mantener la consciencia pero su visión se empieza a nublar y nota como la mujer se acerca lentamente.

Ella se coloca a su lado y le mira directamente a los ojos. Su piel es pálida como el papel y su sonrisa cruel pero sus ojos... sus ojos son tan rojos como su cabello, como la misma sangre con la que están manchadas sus manos y su daga.

El chico siente un miedo indescriptible como pocas veces en su vida había experimentado. Sus ojos se ponen en blanco y se acaba desmayando.

Dos y Cinco llegan a su encuentro y al ver la identidad de Siete expuesta se miran entre sí. Cinco suspira y se agacha para intentar despertar al chico golpeando suavemente su cara.

— Vamos Naruto, reacciona, hemos perdido mucho tiempo por tu culpa.

El rubio abre los ojos y trata de recordar pero, está tan aturdido que le cuesta asimilar incluso que se encuentra en uno de los exámenes finales de la Academia Ninja.

— Ponte la máscara, idiota. Si descubren que has revelado tu identidad puede que nos suspendan a todos. – Increpó Dos.

Naruto le hizo caso aunque seguía algo confuso. Como pudo trató de contarles a sus compañeros lo que había visto señalando la dirección donde había visto a la mujer.

— Chi-chicos creo que he visto algo antes y-y luego me he desmayado.

— Seguramente habrás caído en una técnica ilusoria – Aclaró Cinco con naturalidad mientras le ayudaba a reincorporarse.

A este equipo Verde no le da si quiera tiempo de ponerse en marcha de nuevo, el equipo Raíz los ha cazado en ese momento de distracción.

— Mierda... –susurra Hoja Cinco al ver que son tres contra cuatro.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No podemos rendirnos sin luchar! – Grita Hoja Dos.

Los de verde se ponen en posición defensiva y los otros se miran entre sí con aires de superioridad a excepción de Raíz Siete, que no quita el ojo de encima a sus rivales.

Hoja Dos es el primero en atacar y el número Cinco de los marrones hace amago de corresponderle, sin embargo Raíz Siete le detiene con un solo gesto y a continuación, con una gran rapidez se coloca frente a Hoja Dos proporcionándole un gran puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que se doble y caiga al suelo.

El Cinco de los verdes retrocede instintivamente, pero Hoja Siete no, por sus movimientos y su actitud ha descubierto al instante de quien se trata su contrario. Aprieta fuertemente sus puños y sin pensar demasiado sigue los pasos de Hoja Dos.

Raíz Siete no se queda quieto y en un ágil movimiento se coloca bajo su rival y le propina una patada desde abajo que lo manda a volar varios metros. Al caer, la máscara sale despedida y revela su identidad.

— Tú... como no – dice secamente el Siete vencedor mientras se aproxima y pisa el pecho del vencido con la intención de que no pueda reincorporarse. Con desdén gira la cabeza y les ordena a sus compañeros:

— Registradles, ¡rápido!

Raíz Cinco se apresura a cachear al Dos rival mientras que Raíz Tres va a por Hoja Cinco quien no pone resistencia al ver que es inútil.

Mientras los aludidos acatan la orden de Siete, este retira su pie del pecho del rubio, quien acepta su derrota a regañadientes y se reincorpora para ser también cacheado.

Termina con el torso y pasa a las piernas, Naruto con resignación se echa un poco hacia atrás, apoya los brazos en la hierba y mira al cielo. De pronto nota su mano derecha húmeda, traga saliva mientras busca una explicación razonable antes de mirar, ¿ha aplastado algo? Se la mira y se da cuenta que es sangre.

Su cara se vuelve repentinamente pálida al recordar donde está; es el sitio donde había visto por primera vez a la mujer y eso quiere decir que no se había tratado de una ilusión.

Raíz Siete se da cuenta de la expresión de horror en la cara del chico y pregunta confundido al ver su mano manchada y no haber notado nada durante el registro.

— ¿Estás herido?

— N-no es solo... – Tiene solo un hilo de voz que se apaga de inmediato señalando la considerable mancha de sangre en la hierba.

Siete también la ve — ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? – Pregunta en un susurro.

— No lo sé...

— Limpia. – Dice Raíz Tres con simpleza.

— Ajá, ¡lo tengo! – Grita Raíz Cinco enseñándoles el pergamino.

Raíz Siete con una media sonrisa tras la máscara vuelve a decir:

— Coged cuerdas y atadles; nos retrasarán demasiado así que Tres, tú serás el encargado de escoltarles hasta la meta. Los demás nos adelantaremos con el pergamino.

El líder del equipo Raíz, a pesar del extraño incidente, sabe que no pueden seguir perdiendo el tiempo así que le devuelve la máscara a Naruto como favor para no comprometer su calificación, lo ata y se lo entrega a su compañero quien se dispone a llevárselos por el camino más corto a la meta.

Una vez se han ido, Raíz Cinco abre el pergamino para comprobar su autenticidad y para su sorpresa explota en una espesa nube de humo oscura y maloliente. La máscara no le ha servido para nada, se la quita, la tira al suelo y aprieta sus manos fuertemente sobre su cara gimiendo de dolor.

— Joder... – Susurra alguien.

Raíz Siete aprieta los puños; se la han jugado.

— ¡Vámonos! – Dice alzando la voz.

Cinco recoge la máscara, está muy cabreado porque ya no será capaz de rastrear a los demás, ni él ni su pequeño compañero que asoma medio desvanecido su cabecita blanca por la capucha de este; lo único que puede hacer ahora por el equipo es intentar no ser un estorbo. Se pone la máscara, comprueba que su amiguito está bien y corre tras sus compañeros.

Aunque hayan perdido el comodín del gran olfato de Raíz Cinco, todos saben seguir rastros y si tienen una certeza, es que la otra parte del equipo Hoja no ha ido muy lejos.

Ciertamente este equipo no anda lejos pero está más cerca de la meta que el marrón. El plan de Hoja Tres se había cumplido casi a la perfección. Al separarse su grupo, el otro también lo haría puesto que sabían que tenían muy buenos rastreadores que se darían cuenta enseguida. El equipo que había ido por la izquierda llevaba un señuelo. Si los atrapaban y los otros abrían el pergamino falso, explotaría dándoles tiempo a liberarse y atrapar al enemigo o huir. La otra parte del equipo Hoja se las arreglaría para despistar a sus perseguidores con trampas y se juntarían todos a unos treinta metros de la meta ya que el pergamino tiene que ser entregado, como mínimo, por el sesenta por ciento del grupo.

Hoja Tres está inquieto, los otros ya deberían estar en el punto de encuentro y teme lo peor. No le ha salido tan bien después de todo, aunque teniendo en cuenta quien es el líder del otro equipo tampoco le extraña tanto.

En ese momento hacen acto de presencia tres individuos de verde pero Hoja Tres no es tonto y les ataca nada más llegar para sorpresa de los compañeros que le acompañan. Enseguida se ha dado cuenta que el enemigo ha realizado una técnica de transformación suplantando a los suyos. Este acto reflejo le da una gran ventaja y antes de que puedan atacar los de marrón, Tres realiza la técnica heredada de su clan atrapando con su sombra al enemigo.

Al estar cerca de la meta tienen el tiempo suficiente para entregar el pergamino hasta que a Hoja Tres se le agote el chakra y no le quede más remedio que liberar a sus presas.

Hoja Uno se queda para apoyarle y los otros dos corren sin parar esperando que la otra parte del grupo se reúna pronto con ellos. Sin embargo Raíz Tres acaba de llegar con los prisioneros y los intercepta justo a tiempo; este libera su técnica y el lugar se cubre de unos pequeños insectos que se alimentan de chakra.

Las fuerzas de los integrantes del equipo Hoja empiezan a fallarles pero Naruto no está dispuesto a renunciar así como así, debe reparar los errores que ha cometido durante la prueba. Se rebela y se libera de la atadura a cambio de hacerse un esguince la muñeca izquierda pero no le importa el dolor, coge el pergamino y corre a la desesperada hacia el poste donde se encuentran los tres examinadores saltándose a la torera la regla del equipo.

Resulta que no es su día de suerte puesto que vuelve a tropezar y cae cuan largo es sobre la hierba salvaje.

Hoja Tres ya no aguanta más con la técnica y esta se desvanece dejando libre al equipo rival. Este y Hoja Uno están rodeados y el primero además bastante débil por lo que son fácilmente vencidos.

Naruto trata de reincorporarse con todas sus fuerzas pero además, se ha torcido el tobillo. Completamente frustrado sobre la hierba se le empiezan a escapar lágrimas viendo que tiene muy cerca la meta y no puede llegar. Nadie puede ayudarle, todo depende de él pero no puede hacer más. A pesar de no tenerles precisamente cariño a sus compañeros, no puede quitarse el mal sabor que le deja el hecho de saber que les ha fallado.

Raíz Siete, seguido a duras penas por sus compañeros le arrebata el pergamino a Naruto sin mediar palabra y sigue el corto camino que queda hasta la meta. El chico se queda viendo la silueta de su enemigo avanzando hacia donde él no ha podido y se lamenta profundamente maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Tres profesores esperan en la meta que está marcada por un asta metálica clavada en la tierra. Raíz Siete se quita el pañuelo rojo con la palabra 'raíz' que le acredita como líder del equipo y lo ata en el extremo de la vara metálica. A continuación la arranca y se la entrega en mano junto con el pergamino al profesor Iruka Umino.

Los otros dos profesores se limitan a apuntar algo en sus libretas.

— Enhorabuena Equipo Raíz, habéis ganado la prueba práctica de Doble Situación. Aun no os quitéis las máscaras, ahora debéis completar la otra parte de la prueba que no por ser más aburrida es menos importante.

— ¿Qué ha querido decir con 'Doble Situación' Iruka-sensei? – Pregunta Raíz Cuatro.

— La prueba consiste en que hay dos equipos y un pergamino, pero puede interpretarse de dos formas: una situación es que el equipo que porta el pergamino en un principio es el aliado que debe entregar información mientras que el segundo debe frustrar la misión, y la segunda situación es que el primer equipo ha robado información importante y el segundo debe recuperarla.

De esta forma podemos evaluaros de ambas situaciones en una sola... ¿alguna pregunta más?

Todos están confusos ya que ninguno de ellos sabía nada de la prueba antes de empezarla, no han tenido tiempo para prepararse lo que les ha obligado a actuar sobre la marcha.

El equipo Hoja recién llega al lugar teniendo la oportunidad de escuchar la explicación.

— Estas máscaras son muy molestas, ¿por qué no nos las podemos quitar ya?

— Eso tiene que ver con la segunda parte que haréis esta misma tarde. – Iruka señala una unidad portátil, una gran tienda de campaña de tela verde oscura con cubículos individuales. — Entrad en la tienda y cambiaos lo más discretamente posible y luego los que estéis heridos pasad por la de primeros auxilios. – Dice señalando el otro puesto también de tela verdosa.

— ¿Pero por qué debe ser anónimo? – Pregunta otro alumno.

Iruka le echa un vistazo a sus compañeros que han acabado de escribir en sus libretas y comienzan a recoger, suspira y entonces se dirige al chico respondiéndole.

— Ya lo descubriréis más tarde.

* * *

Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia en la que me baso me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Os presento la introducción de mi gran proyecto de fan fiction. La idea es reescribir la historia de Naruto ya que hay cosas en la original que me parecieron mejorables. Para más detalles podéis consultar mi blog: . /

Tengo otro fanfic sobre Kakashi, llamado 'Una misión para Kakashi' Ya está a punto de terminar, de hecho tengo escrito el último capítulo pero estoy esperando a pasárselo a un amigo para comentarlo antes de subirlo. Échenle un vistazo, es cortito y entretenido :)

Cualquier cosa que os venga a la mente: dudas, sujerencias, críticas constructivas etc dejarmelo en los comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta otra :3


	2. Ciudadano de Konoha

**CAPITULO 1: Ciudadano de Konoha  
**

La Academia Ninja de Konoha se encuentra situada en la zona centro de la aldea. Es un lugar en el que los niños que han finalizado la Escuela, es decir, de entre siete y ocho años; empiezan a formarse como futuros ninja hasta los doce años.

Esta formación incluye un amplio abanico de conocimientos así como el potenciamiento de las habilidades individuales de los alumnos.

Con el comienzo de la primavera, para los alumnos de último año terminan las clases y empiezan los exámenes. Han hecho varios, tanto teóricos como prácticos y ya solo les queda la mitad de la última prueba para saber si se graduarán o no.

En el aula B-101 empiezan a reunirse, la mayoría están nerviosos y apenas pueden ocultarlo. El lugar es una típica aula magna con capacidad para unos treinta alumnos. Justo en las mesas de la zona centro, al final de la fila está sentado Naruto, ya con su llamativa ropa deportiva naranja y unas gafas verdes en la cabeza. Tiene unas muletas estribadas en la mesa, suspira y las mira pensando que es una tontería, el tobillo ya casi no le duele ya que sus heridas se curan muy pronto, pero el médico insistió en que las llevase.

Su semblante es serio y triste, está abatido por lo ocurrido en la primera parte. Sin embargo, no es de los que se rinden fácilmente, está decidido a bordar la segunda parte y a graduarse.

Entra en el aula Iruka junto con otro de los profesores, Mizuki; y ambos comienzan a repartir folios.

— Esta mañana ya expliqué que era la "Doble Situación" de modo que para contestar las preguntas debéis enfocaros en uno de los dos contextos. Tenéis una hora para completar el examen, ya podéis darle la vuelta. – Les informa Iruka.

Cuando Naruto ve la hoja se queda de piedra. Consiste en redactar un informe sobre la 'misión' de esa mañana, pero lo que más le impresiona es un último apartado en el que se pide delatar las identidades que hayan descubierto de todos los participantes y de qué formas han sido descubiertas. Sabe que el problema no es que no conozca ninguna, que de hecho conoce unas cuantas, sino que casi todos los demás han descubierto la suya.

La prueba estaba pensada, entre otras cosas, para ver hasta qué punto eran capaces de proteger sus identidades, por ello quitarse las máscaras y enseñar la cara, estaba considerado como una infracción grave y podría suspender por eso.

La situación no pintaba nada bien, se había esforzado mucho, sin embargo sus calificaciones anteriores no eran suficientemente buenas como para compensar este último examen.

Finalmente la hora pasa y todos entregan sus folios. El ambiente se ha relajado bastante porque para bien o para mal ya no tendrían más exámenes.

Naruto sale disparado del aula con un mal sabor de boca. Quiere irse a casa pero la soledad que hay allí no mejorará su ánimo.

Otra vez y como siempre, va por la calle y siente miradas iracundas sobre él; aunque en esa situación suele hacer caso omiso esta vez decide afinar el oído y escuchar los comentarios de la gente.

— Es ese niño otra vez, espero que no se gradúe... vaya futuro nos espera con ninjas como ese. – Se burla una mujer mientras que otras dos se ríen por lo bajo y le dan la razón.

El aludido aprieta los puños, les va a enseñar quien es 'ese niño' y se va a buscar unos botes de pintura.

Ha aprovechado el cambio de turno de los guardas de seguridad y ha acabado su 'obra de arte' en poco menos de media hora. Ahora unos cuantos civiles y los guardias empiezan a congregarse gritándole que se había metido en un buen lio. De pronto un miembro del AMBU lo apresa y lo lleva directamente al despacho del Hokage.

Un hombre mayor vestido con una túnica blanca le espera sentado tras la mesa de su despacho y no tiene cara de buenos amigos.

— ¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡¿Qué demonios voy a hacer contigo?! – Le gritó furioso.

— No es para tanto viejo, ¡si me ha quedado bonito y todo!

El mayor se remueve en su asiento y siente una poderosa necesidad de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a ese chico tan impertinente.

Desde la ventana del despacho se puede ver el gran monumento esculpido en roca en honor a los hokages de la aldea. Se considera todo un símbolo no solo de Konoha sino del País del Fuego y ahora Naruto lo ha profanado con pinturas de varios colores.

El Hokage, intenta guardar la calma, no es apropiado que el gran jefe de la aldea se deje provocar por un mocoso malcriado.

— Escúchame Naruto y escúchame bien, te he pasado muchas a lo largo de los años pero esto... Quiero que dejes el monumento tal cual estaba y créeme cuando te digo que esta sí que es la última vez que te libras de un buen castigo. O cambias de actitud o lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida. – Le amenaza vehementemente.

En el fondo no quiere ser tan duro, pero el chico debe de aprender la lección de una vez por todas. Comprende que su situación es delicada aunque, ¡maldita sea! él no puede hacer mucho más por ese chico.

Iruka se presenta en el despacho y se hace responsable de Naruto. Está muy decepcionado con su actitud pero sobre todo está decidido a que el chaval cumpla su castigo.

Se empieza a hacer de noche y al chico aún le falta una cara por limpiar, la del Cuarto Hokage.

— No te irás hasta terminar, no me importa la hora que sea. – Advierte Iruka.

— Me da igual... total, no tengo a nadie esperando en casa. – Contesta el chico cabizbajo.

El profesor se siente mal por él, comprende cómo se siente ya que él tampoco tiene familia... y el chico, al fin y al cabo lo único que pretende es llamar la atención.

— Hey Naruto, si te das prisa te invito a cenar ramen en el Ichiraku.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Delo por hecho entonces Iruka-sensei!

Al final se apresura y el profesor cumple su promesa. Una vez en el puesto de ramen y empiezan a comer, Iruka pregunta entre bocados.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso esta tarde? ¿Es que no sabes quienes son los hokages?

— Pues claro que sí, son los jefes de Konoha. Son elegidos por ser los más poderosos de la aldea.

— Parece que lo tienes claro pero sigo sin entender por qué para llamar la atención has atacado nuestro monumento más importante.

El chico se rasca la cabeza incrédulo, ni el mismo lo sabe a ciencia cierta pero al final acaba respondiendo con sinceridad y convencimiento:

— ¿Sabe Iruka-sensei? Algún día seré hokage; y seré el más poderoso de todos los que ha habido... Quiero que todos me respeten y reconozcan mi fuerza.

La afirmación de Naruto coge desprevenido al profesor pero una sonrisa se forma en sus labios y le dice.

— Entonces lo que tienes que hacer es dejarte de bromas y trabajar duro.

El chico baja la cabeza, acaba de recordar algo muy importante.

— Iruka-sensei ¿ya ha corregido los exámenes?

El profesor se pone serio y se lleva la mano a la bandana en su frente.

— Escucha Naruto, debes saber que no es tan fácil obtener una de estas... Los ninjas del País del Fuego son de los mejores del Mundo Shinobi por eso nuestra aldea es tan importante. Para mantener nuestra posición los aspirantes deben tener un gran nivel. Sé que tienes posibilidades pero quizás no estás preparado... No sé cuál ha sido tu calificación final, eso no lo decido solo yo aunque desde mi punto de vista no te vendría mal otro año en la Academia.

Naruto se siente avergonzado y decepcionado; tiene la cabeza gacha y muchas ganas de llorar pero antes de que eso pase le agradece a Iruka por la cena y se marcha corriendo.

Al fin llega la hora de la verdad, las calificaciones finales han sido expuestas en el tablón de anuncios de la puerta principal de la Academia Ninja y los alumnos se arremolinan alrededor buscando sus nombres. Naruto ha madrugado para no tener que lidiar con tanta gente, al llegar al lugar suspira y levanta la cabeza hacia el tablón: Naruto Uzumaki - No Apto.

Se queda totalmente estático y no reacciona hasta que un grupo de compañeros se acerca al tablón. Se hace a un lado y camina hacia el columpio del árbol que hay justo en frente de la Academia y se sienta en él dándole la espalda a ésta.

Al poco rato se acerca más gente, la mayoría de los alumnos han aprobado y llevan a sus padres a enseñarles las notas. Los orgullosos familiares no paran de felicitarles y alabarles, sin embargo cuando ya no les quedan más elogios empiezan a comentar por lo bajo sobre los suspensos.

'Menos mal que ese mocoso rebelde no ha aprobado... solo es un estorbo' Empieza a escuchar decir.

Aprieta los puños y decide ir a algún lugar más tranquilo cuando por el camino se cruza con Mizuki-sensei. Este al verle tan decaído le invita a unos dangos en una casa de té.

— Ha sido por Iruka-sensei que no he aprobado, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— El mismo me lo dijo, que no me veía preparado... ¡Pero se equivoca! ¡Estoy más preparado que nunca! Datte'bayo.

— Debes comprenderle, él se preocupa por ti. Quizá se siente reflejado en ti ya que tenéis varias cosas en común.

Naruto pone cara extrañada y el otro sigue:

— El perdió a su familia siendo muy joven y tuvo que aprender a cuidar de sí mismo. Quizá te ve perdido y quiere darte más tiempo para que encuentres tu lugar.

— Sé cuál es mi lugar, ¡debería haber aprobado! – Insistió Naruto.

— Hmn te contaré un secreto, quizás estés a tiempo de aprobar...

Al caer la tarde Naruto va al despacho del Hokage con el pretexto de que le aconseje pero obviamente este está demasiado ocupado como para atenderle. El chico se cuela en el almacén y siguiendo el plan de Mizuki logra acceder a una de las habitaciones secretas donde se guardan pergaminos muy importantes. El objetivo es el pergamino del Cuarto Hokage. Una vez se ha hecho con él corre hacia un pequeño campo de entrenamiento que está un poco alejado de la aldea.

Ha tardado unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar, pero Mizuki no está ahí. Ya le advirtió que podría retrasarse por lo que se sienta y abre el pergamino para ver si puede aprender alguna técnica súper secreta con la que sorprender a todos y aprobar.

Mizuki le contó que a pesar de que Iruka se opusiese, había sido elegido de entre los cuatro suspensos para tener una nueva oportunidad dada su insistencia. La prueba básicamente consistía en robar un pergamino importante y aprender una técnica, Mizuki le evaluaría y sería el encargado de custodiar el pergamino hasta la vuelta a su sitio original. Si lograba cumplir la misión sin levantar sospechas, demostraría que sus habilidades en la sustracción de información son lo suficientemente aptas como para poder graduarse.

A decir verdad, Naruto se siente extrañado por esta oportunidad tan repentina, sin embargo recuerda que han hecho simulacros parecidos en la Academia y le parece suficientemente razonable que el examen vaya un paso más allá y tenga que robar información verdadera.

Es un pergamino bastante grande, lo extiende y empieza buscar algo que le interese. De pronto algo que le llama la atención: la técnica de clones de sombra. Esta consiste en crear réplicas de sí mismo, pero no como las que aprenden en la academia que solo son de pega, vamos para despistar al enemigo; sino que se tratan de verdaderos clones que pueden ofrecer pelea casi igual que el original.

Naruto se lo toma como un reto personal porque la técnica de réplica apenas le salía y le bajó mucho la nota. Seguramente que si aprendía esta otra que era de un nivel superior conseguiría aprobar.

Ya es muy de noche y el chico lleva horas entrenando, ha perdido la cuenta pero al final consigue hacer dos clones.

En ese tiempo Mizuki se ha dedicado a dar la alarma de que Naruto ha robado el pergamino del Cuarto Hokage y todos le buscan para apresarle.

Completamente exhausto, Naruto para a descansar apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol cercano cuando aparece Iruka.

— Mizuk... ¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que mi examinador es Mizuki-sensei?

— ¡¿De qué narices hablas Naruto?! ¡Has robado el pergamino del Cuarto Hokage! ¡Todo el mundo te busca!

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si es un examen! ¡Mizuki-sensei me lo dijo! – Grita Naruto angustiado.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Pregunta el profesor.

— Pasa que eres un metomentodo, Iruka. – Dice un recién llegado.

— Tú... ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

— No sé como te las has arreglado para encontrar al chico pero te puedo asegurar que no saldréis vivos de aquí... ¿Que qué pretendo? Muy fácil – Hace una pausa y señala el pergamino.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? – Pregunta el chico con amargura.

— No te haces la idea de lo importante que es ese pergamino Naruto. – Le explica Iruka.

— Tiene razón, mocoso. Es muy valioso así que dámelo.

— ¡De eso nada! No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya. — Grita Iruka sin éxito de persuadirle, ya que con una actitud aún más arrogante le dice a Naruto:

— Oh, será muy fácil. Todo el mundo cree que eres un ladrón y te está buscando por lo que os mataré y diré que tú asesinaste a Iruka y que a mí no me quedó más remedio que matarte a ti. Luego simplemente diré que perdiste el pergamino y nadie lo volverá a ver jamás.

Iruka piensa que está distraído mientras cuenta su plan por lo que intenta atacar a Mizuki. Le tira unos kunai pero ninguno de ellos acierta. El que habla es solo una réplica y el original le devuelve el ataque de shurikens hiriéndole gravemente.

— ¡No Iruka-sensei! ¿Pero por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre me la tienen que jugar a mí?! ¡Encima le hieren por mi culpa, Iruka-sensei! – Grita desesperado y llorando Naruto mientras se acerca a su profesor.

Mizuki lanza un kunai como advertencia de que no se mueva y muestra una sonrisa macabra.

— Sabes chico, supongo que ya no hay razón para seguir ocultando la verdad sobre ti.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! – Grita Iruka, cosa que no hace otra cosa que animar al enemigo.

Naruto mira hacia el hombre con los ojos desorbitados su cuerpo tiembla sin control alguno, sabe que está a punto de descubrir una verdad de la que no está seguro si está preparado para conocer.

— Seguramente sabes lo que pasó hace doce años... doce años, que casualidad ¿no Naruto?

— ¡Para Mizuki! – Sigue gritando Iruka de modo que el aludido le lanza otro ataque de surikens que impactan sobre este. Iruka se ve obligado a callar e intentar deshacerse de las armas clavadas en su cuerpo y prepararse para atacar él. Mientras Mizuki aprovecha para continuar.

— Un terrible monstruo atacó nuestra aldea y el Cuarto tuvo que sellarlo a costa de su propia vida. Desde entonces el Tercero asumió el mando y promulgó una ley especial... una ley que muchos conocen... excepto tú.

— ¿Y-yo?... – Naruto intenta hablar, de verdad que lo intenta mas las palabras no le salen; son tantas que se amontonan y apenas puede balbucear algo. Mizuki lo mira despectivamente y prosigue.

— Si, tú chico, es una ley especialmente hecha para ti. Para ocultar un secreto. El secreto de que el Kyubi fue sellado dentro de ti.

Naruto cae de rodillas al suelo tratando de asimilar todo aquello. Iruka empieza de nuevo a gritar al otro hombre que pare pero este se está regodeando del caos que ha provocado.

— Tú eres el Kyubi, Naruto, por eso todo el mundo te odia, por eso nadie puede soportarte, te miran con miedo y odio porque temen que algún día eso que tienes dentro vuelva a salir y a matar. Justo como aquella vez que destrozó la Aldea y mató a los padres de Iruka además de otra mucha gente.

Gruesas lágrimas empiezan a descender por las mejillas del chico. No puede creer lo que le cuenta Mizuki, sin embargo lo que dice explica muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Es que no me crees? ¡Pregúntale a Iruka, él también te odia!

Al escuchar eso el aludido reacciona.

— Iruka-sensei... ¿También me odia? – Dice con un hilo de voz al tiempo que mira hacia donde su sensei.

Por la cabeza del profesor empiezan a pasar varias imágenes cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Naruto. Recuerda como justo después de la entrega de diplomas el Hokage le llama para hablar de Naruto.

¿Realmente odia al chico? No, es justo como el Hokage dijo, solo es un niño sin familia ni nadie en quien apoyarse y que siente la necesidad de hacerle saber a la gente que existe. Llama la atención de la única manera que sabe, haciendo bromas... pero en su interior sufre mucho.

Mizuki por su parte sigue gritando a Naruto pero este no reacciona hasta que alza aún más el tono:

— Ese pergamino que llevas, ¡es el que usó para sellarlo! – Al ver que el chico vuelve a hacerle caso le arroja un shuriken gigante para intentar acabar con él.

Naruto está bloqueado, paralizado por el miedo y todo ha pasado muy deprisa. Ese shuriken no le ha dado, alguien se ha interpuesto.

Iruka se encuentra sobre él con el arma clavada en la espalda y está llorando, no por el dolor físico sino por el emocional.

La sangre empieza a escurrir por su boca y unas manchas caen sobre la mejilla del chico.

— Cuando mis padres murieron... no hubo nadie que se hiciera cargo de mi... tuve que aprender a sobrevivir. Yo no destacaba en nada, así que hacía tonterías... igual que tú... Creía que ser un idiota era mejor que no ser nada... pero... pero en el fondo todo era muy doloroso.

A Iruka se le empiezan a escapar las lágrimas y por acto reflejo aparta su cara hacia la derecha y aprieta los ojos tratando de retenerlas, sin embargo no tiene mucho éxito y continua con su discurso.

— Perdóname Naruto... tú habrás sentido mucho dolor... y si yo hubiese hecho mejor mi trabajo, quizá hubiese podido aliviarte algo.

Mizuki está viendo la escena asqueado y se le ocurre que aún se puede divertir más metiendo más cizaña.

— No pude evitarlo, se había vuelto loco. Quería utilizar el rollo para vengarse de la aldea. – Empieza a dramatizar.

— Actúas fatal, Mizuki. – Dice Iruka reincorporándose y quitándose el shuriken.

El aludido se ríe. — Puede que sí pero con la mala fama que ya tiene será pan comido.

Mientras tanto, en Konoha poco a poco empieza a cundir el pánico. Todos tienen miedo de que Naruto desate la bestia pero el Hokage tiene la situación más o menos controlada. Desde que el chico desapareció puso en marcha una técnica de rastreo y lleva viendo la escena del bosque desde el principio.

A decir verdad, aunque confía en las habilidades de Iruka, se muestra preocupado por la situación.

Naruto, por orden de Iruka, ha huido antes de que este se reincorporara y ahora corre a toda prisa por el bosque en dirección a la aldea. El corazón le va a mil por hora pues sabe que si se encuentra con alguien de la aldea puede tomarle por traidor y matarle en el acto.

El rubio sigue corriendo cuando aparece Iruka diciendo que se ha encargado de Mizuki e intenta coger el pergamino.

Naruto carga contra él y lo hace caer con violencia. Rodeado de una nube de humo aparece entonces un impresionado Mizuki.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Dice tosiendo un poco.

— Porque yo soy Iruka. – Contesta con una sonrisa triunfante al momento en el que deshace la técnica.

— No lo entiendo... a pesar de todo y sigues defendiendo a ese crío. – Intenta provocarle.

Unos metros más allá, escondido tras unos árboles se encuentra el verdadero Naruto abrazado al pergamino y escuchando la conversación de los mayores.

— No puedo permitir que alguien como tú se haga con algo tan valioso. – Dice Iruka.

— Sabes Iruka, de alguna forma el chico y yo somos iguales. Aunque te cueste asumirlo, el Kyubi también intentará usar el poder del pergamino.

— Ya lo sé... – Acaba por admitir el aludido.

'Lo sabía' Piensa Naruto, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, su profesor hace todo eso por salvar el rollo y no por él. Él también le odia y lo peor es que no puede culparle por ello. Aprieta los puños tan fuerte que las manos empiezan a sangrarle pero entonces Iruka sigue hablando.

— Quizá el Kyubi lo hiciese... pero no Naruto, él es diferente. Él es uno de mis queridos alumnos. Y sí, puede que sea un vago y que vaya por ahí haciéndose el duro a pesar de que nadie le acepte. Es solo un niño que por desgracia sabe lo que es sentir dolor en el corazón... ¡No es el Kyubi! ¡Es un ciudadano de Konoha! ¡Es Naruto Uzumaki!

El aludido está profundamente conmovido y no puede evitar llorar a moco tendido, pero cuando ve que Mizuki ha decidido atacar a Iruka en primer lugar, algo dentro de él le dice que no puede quedarse quieto. Necesita hacer algo por Iruka, su sensei, la primera persona del mundo que le ha aceptado tal cual es.

Sale de su escondite y se encara a Mizuki antes de que llegue a dañar al profesor.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra poner un dedo sobre Iruka-sensei! – Dice más serio que nunca.

Mizuki empieza a burlarse y el chico empieza a formar sellos con las manos.

— Voy a devolverte todo el daño que has causado multiplicado por cien. – Le asegura totalmente convencido mientras ve que el otro no para de reír.

— Técnica de multiplicación de sombra. – Grita el chico.

A Mizuki la sonrisa se le congela en el momento en el que decenas de Narutos le rodean en menos de un minuto.

Iruka no da crédito, esa es una técnica de alto nivel. El rubio está muy enfadado y hace que todos los clones ataquen a una.

El enemigo ha quedado K.O y Naruto satisfecho, deshace la técnica. Iruka le mira orgulloso y suspira.

— Ven, Naruto, tengo algo que quiero darte. Cierra los ojos.

El Hokage desde su despacho tampoco da crédito a lo que ve pero ahora que el peligro a pasado es hora de salir a calmar los ánimos de los ninjas que piden la cabeza del chico.

Cuando Naruto abre los ojos nota que tiene algo distinto a sus gafas en la frente. Es la bandana de Iruka quien le sonríe y le dice.

— Ahora es tuya, enhorabuena. Has aprobado.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios y frases que puedan reconocer no me pertenecen a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

Creo que este es un momento muy importante en la vida de Naruto y por ello me veía obligada a escribirlo de la forma más fiel posible a la original.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo donde aparecerán Sakura y Sasuke entre otros personajes importantes y podréis ver por donde van a ir los tiros en los cambios que tengo planteados.


	3. Equipos

**Capítulo 2 - Equipos**

Hoy por última vez se reúnen los alumnos recién graduados de la Academia Ninja. Al contrario que en días anteriores, el ambiente es relajado; aquí y allá hay pequeños grupos de chicos y chicas charlando animadamente aprovechando que el profesor aún no ha llegado.

Un grupo de cinco chicas murmuran por lo bajo alzando un poco la voz de vez en cuando, discuten quien se sentará por última vez junto al chico que las vuelve locas.

Este chico no es otro que Sasuke Uchiha, o también conocido como el genio Uchiha. Se trata de un muchacho de tez muy blanca que contrasta con su cabello y ojos negros como el azabache. Ciertamente es muy apuesto y eso junto con su actitud seria, fría e impenetrable hace que tenga todo un séquito de admiradoras pero también que no sea muy popular entre los chicos quienes suelen lanzarle miradas recelosas de vez en cuando.

Se encuentra en una mesa en la zona centro del aula sentado en el extremo de la fila hacia delante con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y las manos entrelazadas. Mantiene una mirada muy seria hacia algún punto de la pizarra. Aunque es muy difícil saber en qué piensa, probablemente esté haciendo acopio de paciencia para poder ignorar a las chicas que no dejan de parlotear a su alrededor. Este de pronto escucha otra voz femenina perteneciente a una muchacha que acaba de entrar en el aula.

— ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? Creí dejar bastante claro que no os quería cerca de Sasuke.

En ese momento Sasuke, en un acto reflejo cierra los ojos y muestra un mínimo signo de molestia ante la situación en la que se encuentra.

— No te hagas la chula Yamanaka, no te tenemos ningún miedo. – Contesta la que parece ser la líder del grupo.

La aludida se cruza de brazos, alza una ceja y le replica: — ¿Ah no? No dijisteis lo mismo la última vez en el parque.

Las otras chicas incluida la cabecilla se achantan y se marchan no sin antes dedicarle unas miradas llenas de odio. A continuación, la chica intenta abalanzarse sobre Sasuke pero este la esquiva y le reprende algo borde:

— Ino, cuantas veces te voy a decir que no te acerques tanto a mí.

Ino Yamanaka es la primogénita de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha. Tiene su cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta, unos grandes ojos azul claro y viste un conjunto de dos piezas de color morado.

Otro alumno entra en el aula armando jaleo para llamar la atención, sin embargo solo algunos de sus compañeros repararan en él algo sorprendidos. Todos tenían entendido que Naruto Uzumaki fue uno de los pocos en suspender, de modo que no se esperaban verle entrar con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sujetándose la reluciente bandana.

Lo primero que quiere hacer Naruto, es ir a ver a las chicas para presumir pero estas se dirigen a la última fila y no llevan cara de buenos amigos. No le importa de todos modos ya que la única chica a la que realmente quiere impresionar es la que precisamente está coqueteando con Sasuke Uchiha. Ni corto ni perezoso; con aire de autosuficiencia va hacia sus dos recién ex-compañeros de clase.

— No seas así Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? – Le pide Ino con un tono inocente señalando el sitio libre a la derecha del chico.

— Tú misma – contesta con desdén.

Ino sonríe complacida mientras se sienta pero su sonrisa se congela al ver de repente al bocazas de Naruto acercarse arrogantemente.

— ¿Tú que haces aquí? – Le increpa la chica.

El aludido le sonríe y señala su bandana nueva con orgullo.

— Como puedes ver, Ino. Al final yo también he pasado, ya soy un ninja como vosotros.

Ante ese comentario Sasuke bufa y ladea la cabeza despreciándole.

Naruto va a contestarle cuando siente a sus espaldas unas cuantas miradas envenenadas de las chicas que antes no paraban de molestar a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Si se supone que ahora eres un ninja deberías tener mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí molestando. – Dice Ino.

— ¡¿Pero qué tenéis todas con este idiota?! – Acaba estallando el Uzumaki. Justo después de decir esto, se sube a la mesa y se pone de cuclillas mirando fijamente a Sasuke quien obviamente le sostiene la mirada.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial? – Continuó diciendo mientras una vena comienza a hincharse en la frente de Ino.

Un golpe de mala suerte propinado por el chico que está detrás de Naruto, empuja a este contra Sasuke y ambos se dan... ¡su primer beso!

Toda la clase deja lo que está haciendo para ver la escena y comienza el jaleo; ambos chicos se separaran de inmediato asqueados uno del otro. Naruto siente que algo peor va a pasar al ver a las chicas están echándose encima suya como locas y a cámara lenta. Ino que se ha quedado de piedra reacciona al fin y las espanta de nuevo.

Naruto le dedica una mirada agradecida sin saber que se halla en el ojo del huracán... Diez segundos después, el rubio está casi desvanecido y con la cabeza llena de chichones mientras que la chica se cruza de brazos e intenta recuperar la compostura y Sasuke solo mira para otro lado avergonzado de la situación.

Hacía unos tres minutos que el profesor Iruka, había entrado en el aula acompañado de una extraña chica habiendo tenido la oportunidad de presenciar la escena desde el inicio, había intentado poner orden pero se armó tal barullo que ningún alumno le había hecho caso.

De no muy buen humor grita:

— ¡Basta ya! ¿¡Es que no tenéis ningún respeto!?

Esta vez todos los alumnos se callan y le prestan atención.

— Si habéis terminado de hacer el tonto guardad silencio y tomad asiento. A continuación procederé a comentar el propósito de la reunión. Antes, os presento a Sakura Haruno, acaba de mudarse y pasar las pruebas al igual que vosotros, espero que se porten bien con ella. – El sensei indica a la chica que se siente y ella con una respetuosa reverencia obedece.

Viste unos pantalones grises pesqueros y una sudadera de color granate. Es bonita, sus facciones son armoniosas, tiene la tez pálida, ojos verdes y cabello rosado. A decir verdad el color de su pelo es muy raro por lo que muchos en el aula comienzan a cuchichear mientras ella toma asiento en la primera fila y el profesor escribe algo en la pizarra.

Iruka se da la vuelta con cara de pocos amigos, todos los cuchicheos cesan de repente y se hace el silencio absoluto en la sala. Ha escrito la palabra 'ninja' y ahora se dispone a dar una pequeña charla como despedida.

— Desde que entrasteis aquí con ocho años se os ha enseñado la base necesaria para ser un buen ninja pero no sé si estáis seguros de lo que quiere decir esto, es decir, al fin y al cabo seguís siendo solo niños por ello es posible que algunos de vosotros aunque haya pasado la prueba todavía corráis peligro de volver a la Academia.

Los chicos le miran incrédulos pero Iruka no permite ninguna interrupción.

— Todos habéis sido asignados en grupos de tres y contaréis con la supervisión de un jounin, pero será este el que decida si os ve preparados o no y en cuyo caso tendréis la opción de volver a la academia y volver a intentarlo otro año o simplemente desistir de convertiros en ninja.

Ser ninja es algo más serio de lo que muchos creéis, consiste en convertirse en una sombra maleable capaz de adoptar cualquier forma, una herramienta al servicio de su aldea. En ocasiones tendréis que hacer cosas que no os gustan y por ello debéis presentar la suficiente madurez como para cumplir con vuestro deber. No solo eso, sino que además deberéis ser capaces de trabajar en equipo y protegeros los unos a los otros.

En su día ya hablé de los pilares en los que se sustenta el Ninjutsu de modo que ya deberíais conocerlos y haberlos interiorizado. Como no quiero alargar esta charla demasiado procederé a nombrar los equipos por orden.

Equipo uno...

Sasuke se incorpora hacia delante con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos enlazadas de nuevo, está molesto porque ya no solo tiene que formar equipo con a-saber-quién sino que además corre el riesgo de volver a la insufrible Academia.

El Uzumaki después de que Iruka diese la primera voz no había tenido tiempo para sentarse en otro sitio y se ha tenido que sentar al lado de Ino para disgusto de esta. Justo al oír lo que Iruka les ha dicho se descompone totalmente. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero no le salen las palabras. No puede creer que después de lo que le ha costado conseguir al fin la bandana que le acredita como genin, estuviese a punto de perderla. Lo único que espera es no caer en el mismo equipo que Sasuke ya que no tendría paciencia para soportar la arrogancia de este y suspendería seguro.

La que si quiere formar equipo con el Uchiha es Ino, quien está cruzando los dedos por debajo de la mesa. Justo entonces Iruka anuncia el equipo Siete.

— Sasuke Uchiha... – La rubia siente como se le acelera el pulso. — Naruto Uzumaki. – Ambos chicos se miran sorprendidos, solo que a Sasuke se le nota menos y enseguida aparta molesto la mirada.

— Sakura Haruno.

Ino aprieta los puños fuertemente, está enojada y decepcionada. Ya sabía que había pocas posibilidades de caer en el mismo equipo que su admirado Uchiha, sin embargo ella procuraba aferrarse a toda esperanza por pequeña que fuese.

— Un momento Iruka-sensei, ¿cómo puede estar un idiota como Sasuke en el mismo grupo que un gran ninja como yo? – Se apresura a vociferar Naruto sin poder evitarlo.

— Que yo sepa Sasuke ha sido el alumno más sobresaliente mientras que tú eres el que peores calificaciones ha obtenido.

Se empiezan a escuchar varias burlas y risillas dispersas en el aula; el rubio algo avergonzado se cruza de brazos y se escurre en su asiento. Al oír que formaría equipo con Sasuke quiso protestar pero las palabras se le hicieron un barullo en su lengua y no pudo ser tan locuaz como hubiese querido; 'qué mala pata, siempre hago lo mismo' Se lamenta para sí mismo.

— Los equipos están hechos lo más equilibrados posible entre otras cosas. No voy a permitir más quejas respecto a esto ya que ha sido el propio Hokage el que los ha hecho. – Añade mientras Iruka y a continuación retoma la lista.

— Equipo Ocho: ... – Continua Iruka. — Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga.

Una tímida Hinata busca a sus nuevos compañeros con la mirada, cuando al toparse con la de Shino este también la observa detenidamente mientras que Kiba, situado más atrás mira a los dos con resignación pensando que podría ser peor. Podría haberle tocado con Naruto.

— Equipo Diez: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara ... – Los dos chicos, que son amigos desde siempre se miran sonriendo y chocan los puños, pero la alegría les dura más bien poco.

—... E Ino Yamanaka.

Ambos chicos, que están unas filas más atrás, observan recelosos a la chica que de pronto se gira y les dedica una mirada asesina. Un escalofrío les recorre el cuerpo solo de pensar la que se les viene encima.

— Casi que prefiero volver a la Academia. – Le dice por lo bajo Choji a su amigo de broma.

— ¿Otro año repitiendo el mismo rollo que este? Paso... demasiado problemático. – Sentencia Shikamaru.

Iruka termina por fin y los vuelve a citar en el mismo aula por la tarde para que los nuevos profesores vengan a recogerlos. Los alumnos se dispersan poco a poco; muchos aprovechan los equipos para juntarse e ir a comer juntos y así estrechar lazos, salvo el equipo Siete.

Sasuke ha sido de los primeros en salir y se ha ido corriendo a un lugar tranquilo para despejarse un poco. No lo puede creer, no podía ser peor, está en el mismo equipo que Naruto. No se puede decir que conozca al rubio, sin embargo le parece un personaje molesto que siempre se mete en problemas para llamar la atención. Para él es solo un pardillo que pretende ser lo que no es, se hace el fuerte y le busca las cosquillas siempre que puede, pero al final no le dura ni medio asalto. Lo único que espera es que la chica no sea tan pesada como las otras que le siguen a todas partes.

Naruto ha visto como su nuevo compañero ha salido por patas y para colmo, ha estado tan distraído por el incidente del beso que ni se ha fijado en la chica nueva. Obviamente, no espera comer con Sasuke pero como no quiere comer solo busca a alguien con quien acoplarse.

Al final consigue interceptar a Choji y Shikamaru, que van de camino al escondite que solían usar cuando se fugaban de las clases. Era una pequeña terraza de una casa abandonada a la que se podía acceder por un estrecho callejón.

— ¿Dónde está Ino? – Pregunta Naruto por curiosidad.

— No estaba de buen humor y se ha largado a comer sola. – Afirma Shikamaru.

— Sí, creo que está enfadada por estar con nosotros en vez de con Sasuke en el equipo. – Aclara Choji.

— Le cambio el puesto... En serio, ¿qué tienen todas con él? ¡Pero si es un idiota! – Se empieza a quejar el rubio.

— Quien sabe, las chicas son todas demasiado problemáticas.

— Y hablando de chicas, ¿vosotros sabéis quien es mi compañera?

— Oh, es verdad, 'la Nueva' está en tu equipo... Pues no sé, parece una chica tranquila. — Contesta Shikamaru tratando de recordar la primera impresión que le causó cuando Iruka la presentó.

— Es un poco rara, tiene el pelo rosa. – Señala Choji entre bocados.

A Naruto se le hace extraño e intenta imaginarla sin mucho éxito.

Mientras tanto, Ino. Que ha salido disparada del aula sin ni siquiera mirar a sus nuevos compañeros, también busca un lugar tranquilo en el que estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

'¿Cómo he sido tan estúpida de ilusionarme de estar con Sasuke? Estaba claro que acabaría con esos dos... seguro que el Hokage quiere que seamos un equipo táctico Ino-Shika-Cho como nuestros padres' Va pensando por el camino.

De pronto ve a las chicas de antes que están acorralando a la nueva que les ha presentado hace un rato Iruka-sensei.

— Sea como sea, escúchanos pelo-chicle, no te queremos ver al lado de Sasuke-kun más de lo necesario, ¿me has entendido? – Le increpa una de ellas.

La aludida está frente a ellas muy quieta, aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos un instante para no perder la paciencia. Antes de estallar alguien irrumpe.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Dejadla en paz!

La cabecilla le muestra una sonrisa torcida e intenta provocarle:

— ¿Qué pasa Ino? ¿Es que a ti no te molesta que una extranjera venga y se acerque a Sasuke-kun así como así?

— ¿Tan inútiles sois que os asusta un poco más de competencia? – Contraataca Ino.

— Me estoy cansando de tus tonterías Yamanaka... será mejor que te andes, que os andéis con cuidado... – Les amenaza la cabecilla a ella y a la chica nueva,

— Atrévete – Desafía la chica nueva con una penetrante mirada.

La aludida pierde los estribos y se lanza contra ella pero Ino se lo impide cogiéndola a tiempo y atrapándola con una llave. Las otras chicas se limitan a observar la escena con miedo. Ino es la kunoichi más fuerte de la promoción y más de una vez les ha parado los pies.

— Escúchame Yumi, te voy a soltar pero quiero que cojas a tus amigas y os larguéis de aquí de inmediato... o me acabaréis cabreando de verdad.

Ino la suelta y las chicas se van corriendo. Mira entonces a la chica nueva que parece un gato a punto de saltar, lo cual le causa mucha gracia.

— ¿De qué te ríes? – Pregunta aún a la defensiva.

Ino intenta ahogar sus risas y cuando lo consigue le extiende la mano.

— Perdona, me has recordado a algo... soy Ino Yamanaka. Tranquila, puedes confiar en mí, no soy como esas idiotas.

La aludida ahora está desconcertada, no se esperaba algo así el primer día; desde luego le costaría más de lo que creía el adaptarse a la Aldea.

— Yo soy Sakura Haruno. Encantada. – Contesta haciéndole una leve reverencia.

— Es un nombre muy bonito, te pega bastante. – Dice Ino sonriendo cálidamente y señalando el pelo de la chica.

Sakura desvía la mirada y hace un amago de tratar de esconderlo llevándose un mechon tras su oreja derecha como si se avergonzase de él.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— No me gusta – Contesta con la cabeza gacha y un hilo de voz.

— ¿Pero qué dices chica? Si es precioso... más de una quisiera tenerlo así. – Comenta alegre y despreocupadamente Ino.

La aludida la mira sorprendida, es la primera persona que halaga su cabello y se queda sin palabras. — Gracias – Termina por decir tímidamente pero de forma sincera.

— ¿Qué te parece si comemos juntas?

Sakura no da crédito, es la persona más abierta y simpática que nunca ha conocido. Accede a comer con ella y la acompaña hacia un merendero de un pequeño parque cercano a la Academia.

— ¿Entonces eres de fuera?

— Algo así... es un poco complicado.

— Ah eres de la Base. – Le dice como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Sakura la mira aún más sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes acerca de eso?

— Mi padre pertenece a la División de Inteligencia y a veces me gusta espiar un poco y enterarme de cosas que no debería saber. – Contesta de forma pícara.

— Pero eso es muy grave. – Le dice con un matiz de preocupación en su rostro.

— Ya bueno, pero nadie lo sabe... excepto tú, pero ahora que somos amigas supongo que me guardarás el secreto, ¿verdad Sakurita?

— ...Cl-claro – Asiente Sakura tratando de procesar lo que le acaba de decir.

— Tampoco me mal entiendas, no es que sepa grandes secretos ni nada por el estilo... Por ejemplo, lo único que se de la Base es que es pertenece a una Unidad Especial que está cerca de una pequeña aldea civil vecina y que posee un orfanato que está considerado como cantera de ninjas de alto nivel. Un pariente acabó allí hace tiempo... Sus padres murieron y fue reclutado. Mi padre me contó que aunque hizo todo lo que pudo por impedirlo, acabó allí. Quizás le conozcas... Se llama Fuu.

Sakura niega haberlo conocido y no miente, en ese lugar iban y venían muchos niños ya que no era el único lugar que pertenecía a esa 'Unidad Especial'

Las chicas callan mientras empiezan a comer pero al cabo de un rato el silencio se hace incómodo e Ino siente la necesidad de intervenir.

— Sabes Sakura, no te conozco demasiado, pero... no puedes dejar que nadie te acorrale de esa manera. ¡Tienes que defenderte chica!

— Me cogieron por sorpresa... pero no me gusta la violencia así que esperaba deshacerme de ellas sin necesidad de pelear. Aun así, gracias por tu ayuda.

— No hay de qué, pero dudo que te hubiesen dejado en paz; esas tontas no aprenden por las buenas.

— Vaya... y todo por un chico.

— No es un chico cualquiera, es Sasuke Uchiha. El chico más guapo, fuerte e inteligente de toda la aldea. – Dice Ino empezándose a emocionar.

— ¿Uchiha? Me suena mucho... pero no recuerdo de qué.

Ino se tensa un poco, no le agrada tocar temas tan delicados con alguien que apenas conoce pero acaba de considerar a Sakura como una amiga así que debe actuar en consecuencia y advertirle.

— El Clan Uchiha era uno de los clanes más poderosos no solo de Konoha sino de todo el Mundo Shinobi. Hace cuatro años fue masacrado... No debería contarte esto pero... Escuché que el asesino fue el primogénito del clan, estaba considerado un genio y un día se volvió loco y mató a todos excepto a su hermano pequeño... Sasuke.

Sakura escucha a Ino y abre mucho los ojos sorprendida, ya sabe de lo que está hablando. Fue un crimen muy sonado; quizá el Hokage pudo calmar los ánimos dentro de la aldea pero fuera se habló de eso durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente no podía creer que estuviese en el mismo equipo que aquel chico.

— Te cuento esto para que no metas la pata con él... como comprenderás es muy sensible a ese tema. – Continúa hablando Ino.

— Tranquila, seré cuidadosa.

— Dejemos de hablar de temas escabrosos y pasemos a asuntos del corazón.

La aludida la mira extrañada al ver que la sonrisa pícara que acaba de surgir en el rostro de Ino, se transforma igual de rápido en una expresión desafiante.

— Tú Sakura Haruno, te vas a enamorar de Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— Tarde o temprano vas a caer así que te dejaré algo bien claro, ¡no me rendiré tan fácilmente! Aunque seamos amigas, acabaremos siendo rivales por él.

Sakura esta totalmente sorprendida, lo que dice la rubia le parece una tontería pero ve algo interesante.

— Realmente me pareces muy fuerte, me gustaría ser tu rival... pero no por un chico.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta algo descolocada Ino.

— Soy nueva, no conozco a mucha gente y necesito alguien con quien entrenar, ¿qué te parece ser mi rival en la arena?

Ino no se esperaba eso para nada pero la idea le atrae; sonríe y le ofrece la mano.

Las chicas estrechan sus manos sellando el pacto y ambas se ponen en marcha a la Academia para reunirse con sus respectivos equipos.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: tanto los personajes como la historia en la que me baso no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Espero que hayan disfrutado la continuación de la historia. Aquí ya se puede ver como han cambiado un poco las cosas. Aún es muy pronto y reconozco que las cosas van lentas, sin embargo, es el principio y veo necesario este tipo de capítulos introductorios en los que se van conociendo y empezando a formar lazos.

En cuanto a las descripciones de personajes sé que no lo estoy haciendo del todo bien, describo a unos mejor que a otros y me dejo personajes sin descripción alguna. La verdad es que me salió tal cual, no lo planeé y cuando me di cuenta había escrito los capítulos de esta forma.

De todas formas quiero que conste que los personajes a medio describir y los que ni siquiera he descrito son exáctamente iguales a como salen en la historia original.

El único personaje que cambia el atuendo es Sakura pero pronto vestirá su ropa habitual. Pensé vestirla de otra forma de forma definitiva porque para mi el rosa y el rojo (puñetazo en el ojo) no pegan. Pero al final pensé que no la imaginarían igual de bien y, que en conjunto no queda mal el diseño original.

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva no duden en ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :)


	4. Primeras impresiones

**CAPÍTULO 3 - PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES**

Las dos chicas llegan al aula pero Ino acaba de recordar que dejó algunas cosas en su taquilla de la Academia y se va dejando sola a Sakura. La chica vuelve a su asiento en la primera fila y echa mano de un libro al que está muy enganchada con la intención de leer todo lo que pueda hasta que el nuevo maestro llegue a recoger a su equipo. Con lo que no ha contado es con sus nuevos compañeros... Justo en ese momento llega Sasuke.

El chico ya está más tranquilo y aunque no le apetece encontrarse con sus compañeros, entra en el aula porque no le gusta nada ser impuntual.

Nada más entrar la ve de espaldas y se da cuenta de que es su compañera, más que nada porque no la reconoce. Ahora está en un dilema: pasar de ella o presentarse formalmente. Sasuke sabe que lo correcto es presentarse así que hace de tripas corazón y se acerca a ella.

Sakura coge el libro y se sienta tranquilamente a leerlo ajena a lo que pasa alrededor cuando de pronto un chillido la saca de su momento de relax, mira a su derecha y ve a un chico rubio de ojos azules acercarse.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eres la chica nueva! ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki! Recuerda bien mi nombre porque algún día seré hokage ... Ah y este idiota es nuestro compañero.

El pelinegro cierra los ojos intentando controlar sus impulsos, siente una gran necesidad de golpear al rubio con todas sus fuerzas. Le molesta que sea tan escandaloso, no esperaba que llegase justo al mismo tiempo y para colmo empezase a gritar y a faltarle al respeto. No es que eso le importase demasiado pero ya se las pagaría en el futuro, de momento intenta controlarse y mantener la compostura.

— Sasuke Uchiha. – Dice el pelinegro haciendo un amago de saludo con la mano derecha; se le nota incómodo por la situación y solo espera que el nuevo profesor llegue cuanto antes.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura Haruno. Espero que nos llevemos bien – Dice al tiempo que les hace una reverencia; al principio se había quedado anonadada ante la situación pero no había olvidado sus modales.

Los siguientes instantes se vuelven pesados e incómodos porque ninguno de los tres se atreve a decir nada hasta que Ino entra en el aula y los ve.

— ¡Hola Sasuke-kun! Vaya, ya veo que os habéis conocido. – Dice con una sonrisa pícara e intenta acercarse al chico.

— ¡Eh Ino! ¡No hagas como si no existiese! – Le increpa Naruto.

— Ah que estabas ahí... Bueno supongo que ya le conoces a él también. – Le dice a Sakura con desdén señalando al rubio.

El aludido hace una mueca de disgusto, pero entonces cae en algo.

— ¿Y vosotras de qué os conocéis?

— Más bien desde cuándo. Nos hemos cruzado en el almuerzo y hemos comido juntas, ¿verdad Sakurita?

— Si – Contesta la chica un poco abrumada.

— Pues ten cuidado Sakura-chan ¡que esta es una bruja! – Le advierte Naruto mientras señala a la rubia.

Esta, indignada hace crujir sus dedos y se acerca lentamente al chico hasta acorralarlo en una esquina de la clase.

— Eh ¿qué estás haciendo? Pero si lo he dicho de broma – Intenta tranquilizarla y empieza a retroceder a medida la rubia se le acerca.

— ¿Crees que voy a pasar por alto lo que has dicho? – Amenaza ella.

Naruto trata de defenderse pero Ino sabe cómo pillar su defensa baja y empieza a darle collejas mientras el otro le suplica que pare.

Sakura los mira desconcertada, se le hace raro ver este tipo de escenas entre aspirantes a ninja.

El Uchiha se desentiende del asunto y se sienta al lado de donde estaba su compañera, ésta le imita pero sin apartar la vista de los otros dos le pregunta al chico:

— ¿Siempre es así?

Sasuke la mira extrañado — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Este tipo de comportamientos... La gente... Todo es tan distinto aquí – Dice entrecortada por la confusión.

Aquello es casi excesivo para ella, llevaba apenas unas horas en la aldea y se había dado cuenta de que ambos sitios eran como el día y la noche. En parte todo aquello le agradaba, sin embargo tenía miedo... Miedo a no llegar a encajar allí.

El chico se sorprende porque para él es lo más normal del mundo que los escandalosos de sus compañeros hagan tonterías cada dos por tres.

— Ya te acostumbrarás. – Le dice secamente.

Los últimos alumnos entran en el aula y enseguida empiezan a llegar los jounin; Ino ha terminado con Naruto y se ha ido unas mesas más arriba con sus compañeros mientras que el chico, un poco mareado y con algunos chichones en la cabeza, se ha sentado al lado de los suyos en la primera fila.

El momento vuelve a ser incómodo, ya solo queda el equipo Diez y ellos pero nadie habla. Sakura se gira y ve a Ino claramente molesta con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. A su izquierda tiene a un chico con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, está echado sobre la mesa ocultando la cara; si fuese una mal pensada juraría que está dormido. Al lado de éste hay otro, un chico rellenito que viste una camiseta clara con la insignia de su clan en el pecho y tiene la bandana de una forma extraña en la cabeza, es una bandana normal solo que un trozo de tela le parte el cabello castaño en dos.

Alguien entra en la clase, un hombre corpulento que ronda la treintena, con barba y perilla; tiene los ojos y el pelo oscuros, viste la típica ropa jounin: pantalones por encima del tobillo y camiseta oscuros, con el símbolo del remolino en la parte superior de ambas mangas y un pañuelo blanco a la cintura con el kanji 'fuego' escrito en rojo.

Sin embargo, no es su nuevo sensei sino el del otro equipo. El equipo Diez se marcha dejando al Siete completamente solo y al cabo de un rato los ánimos se empiezan a caldear entre los chicos pero Sakura tiene su libro y aprovecha para retomar la interesante lectura. Naruto no aguanta más y piensa que sería muy divertido darle una lección a su nuevo sensei antes de que este se la dé a él.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se levanta, coge el borrador de la pizarra y se dirige hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces? – Le espeta Sasuke.

— Es una broma... ese tío es un impuntual así que se lo voy a hacer pagar.

— Es un jounin... no va a caer en algo tan absurdo. – Dice Sasuke con un tono monótono.

Justo entonces aparece alguien, abre la puerta y el borrador cae en su cabeza.

'¿En serio este tío es jounin?' Piensa el pelinegro.

Por su parte Sakura, que estaba muy metida en su lectura, da un respingo y se pone para su disgusto al tanto de la situación.

Se trata de un hombre cercano a los treinta, alto, con el pelo algo alborotado y de color plateado. Lleva la cara cubierta por una máscara azul marino y el ojo derecho por la propia bandana, que está torcida y viste prácticamente igual que el jounin de antes.

— Vaya vaya, que graciosos... Enhorabuena, mi primera impresión sobre vosotros... es pésima.

Naruto sin poder aguantarse la risa va y encima se regodea.  
— Te di de lleno jajaja

'Parece que ha sido él el listillo al que se le ha ocurrido la broma... el otro chico se desentiende por completo y la chica ni si quiera se había enterado... vaya, parece que lo del trabajo en equipo va a ser complicado' Medita mientras tanto el jounin.

Sasuke, por su parte se ha quedado de piedra al reconocer al jounin. No es otro que el famoso Kakashi Hatake... La situación le resulta perturbadora, alguien como él jamás caería en una estupidez así a no ser que fuese a propósito.

Ya han perdido mucho tiempo así que el nuevo sensei se los lleva a otro lugar sin más dilación.

Le acompañan hasta un pequeño parque situado en una zona alta con unas vistas preciosas de la aldea y se sientan en unas escalinatas mientras el jounin se apoya en la barandilla del mirador.

—Bueno chicos, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Es hora de que os presentéis, sería bueno que empezarais a conoceros así que explayaros un poco.

— ¿Y qué decimos? – Pregunta el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

— No sé, vuestros intereses, lo que os gusta, lo que no, hobbies, objetivos, sueños... – Empieza a enumerar Kakashi.

— Pues podrías empezar tu dando ejemplo. – Le reprocha Naruto.

— Hmm... gustos e intereses... bueno hobbies tengo varios... En fin, empieza tú, el de la derecha que tanto protesta.

Los tres hacen un mohín, les estaba pidiendo detalles cuando el sólo había dicho su nombre. Naruto se cruza de brazos pero al ver que no le va a sacar nada más a Kakashi termina cediendo.

—Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. Lo que más me gusta en el mundo... es el ramen –dice pensativo —Lo que menos es la gente arrogante —mira de reojo a Sasuke —Mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage y que la gente de la aldea me reconozca… Y mi hobby es hacer bromas —sonríe pícaramente.

'Es un niño divertido, ha crecido de una forma interesante' Piensa Kakashi mientras le da el turno al siguiente.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha, las cosas que me gustan y no es algo que no os interesa, solo tengo un objetivo en mi vida y es matar a cierta persona así que… espero que no os interpongáis en mi camino –dice de forma sombría.

El chico sabe que ha sonado muy arrogante pero no le importa si eso sirve para crear una barrera entre él y sus compañeros. No tiene el menor interés en hacer amigos; solo tiene tiempo para esforzarse en cumplir su objetivo.

Tras un breve instante de silencio, es el turno de la chica.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, hay muchas cosas que me gustan y me interesan... y otras tantas que no.… por ejemplo la gente maleducada... y bueno, mi sueño es llegar a ser una gran kunoichi. – A ella no le parece justo que su compañero y su nuevo sensei dijeran tan poco sobre sí mismos por lo que decide hacer lo mismo.

Kakashi está en apariencia satisfecho, cree que los tres prometen bastante pero todavía no pueden cantar victoria porque les espera una dura prueba.

— Muy bien, es suficiente por hoy. Empezaremos mañana nuestro entrenamiento a las siete en el campo número tres. Será un examen de supervivencia; no sé si Iruka os lo ha comentado pero os tendré que poner a prueba ya que de los veintisiete graduados sólo se convertirán en genin los que los jounin consideremos. Tomad este papel, viene todo explicado. No lleguéis tarde y traed vuestras armas ninja, ah y por cierto, no desayunéis... no quiero que acabéis vomitando.

Tras decir eso Kakashi se marcha dejando de piedra a los tres recién graduados.

— ¿Qué habrá querido decir con que no desayunemos? – Pregunta Naruto en un hilo de voz.

— Buena pregunta... – Susurra Sakura pensativa.

— No será para tanto... no creo que sea peor que las pruebas que pasamos en la Academia. — Sugiere Sasuke.

— Eso espero... no me gustaría tener que volver a clase. – Termina por decir el rubio.

En ese momento un niño de unos ocho años, con el cabello moreno recogido en una coleta alta y con un largo pañuelo verde azulado en el cuello; aparece en el lugar algo agitado.

— ¡Sakura nee-chan! ¡Te he buscado por todos lados! – Dice entre jadeos.

— ¡Konohamaru! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta el rubio.

— Oh Naruto nii-chan, ¡no te había visto!

El rubio se hace el ofendido y como no era la intención del niño este se disculpa socarronamente quitándole importancia, pero tiene curiosidad y empieza a preguntar.

— ¿Entonces vosotros dos estáis en el mismo equipo?

— Pues claro, ¿es que no lo ves? – Le dice un poco ofuscado Naruto. No es que se haya enfadado pero esperaba que Sasuke se fuese y se pudiese quedar a solas con la chica para enseñarle un poco la aldea y así poder ir conociéndose...

— ¿De qué os conocéis? – Pregunta Sakura.

— ¡Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo! – Exclama Naruto señalando a ambos.

— ¡No señales! Es de mala educación. – Le riñe ella a lo que este avergonzado se lleva la mano tras la cabeza y se disculpa.

— Lo he conocido esta mañana un rato antes que a ti. – Le aclara Konohamaru a Sakura y el rubio, resumiendo la historia le cuenta:

— Si, fui a entregar mi ficha al Hokage cuando este mocoso apareció armando jaleo como si nada, así que le reñí y se puso tonto... le di un buen capón y encima luego se puso a seguirme.

— Naruto-nii es un poco tonto pero es divertido... ¡Me ha enseñado una técnica súper chula! Verás, te la voy a mostrar.

Konohamaru hace amago de intentar realizar la técnica pero Naruto se lo impide rápidamente temiendo que esta pudiese ofender a la chica. Para desviar la atención piensa rápido y dice.

— Bueno... y entonces, ¿de qué os conocéis vosotros?

— He llegado hoy mismo a la aldea de modo que el Hokage-sama mandó a Konohamaru-kun para guiarme por la Aldea. – Empieza a decir ella.

— Pero como me entretuve contigo se me olvidó y no nos dio tiempo así que el abuelito me mandó a por ella para enseñársela ahora. – Continuó Konohamaru explicándole a Naruto, un poco avergonzado por su descuido.

— ¡Si quieres os acompañamos! Yo me conozco cada rincón – Se ofrece el rubio.

— Por mi perfecto. – Dice Sakura.

— ¿Tú que vas a hacer Sasuke? – Le pregunta Naruto.

— Hmn... no tengo nada que hacer hoy... – Dijo dando a entender que también se apuntaba.

Naruto entrecierra los ojos y rechina los dientes, no soporta esa actitud chula y arrogante de Sasuke... sigue sin entender como el Hokage pensó que sería buena idea que estuvieran en el mismo equipo. Aunque más raro se le hace que quiera quedarse.

Konohamaru está ansioso de probar la técnica que ha aprendido de Naruto, a pesar de que este no quiere que la use. De pronto se da cuenta de que el otro chico es el considerado como el ninja más talentoso de su promoción.

— Ajá, ¿así que tú eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha? Prepárate a ser derrotado por la súper técnica.

— Y tú debes de ser Konohamaru Sarutobi, el nieto del Hokage. – Dice el aludido cruzándose de brazos.

El niño empieza a formar sellos y el pelinegro alza una ceja pensando que no es muy común que un chico de su edad sepa usar técnicas... De pronto aparece ante él un ser deforme que imita a una mujer pero más fea que una nevera por detrás.

A Sasuke le cae una pequeña gotita pensando que es una gran decepción, aunque siendo una técnica que ha aprendido de Naruto tampoco le extraña demasiado.

Al mismo tiempo a Naruto le empieza a recorrer el sudor frío por la espalda, sin embargo se molesta enseguida al ver lo que ha sido de su preciada técnica y grita a Konohamaru olvidándose de lo que puedan pensar sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?! ¡Maldita sea, así no es! Mira y aprende.

Naruto realiza la técnica y de pronto aparece una hermosa chica con los rasgos de Naruto pero mucho más femeninos y el pelo más largo recogido en dos coletas altas; al parecer tiene un mini-bikini, pero unos hilos de humo tapan los lugares estratégicos.

No se le ocurre otra cosa mejor que sonreír de forma tonta y tratar de acercarse a Sasuke con la intención de que caiga ante sus encantos pero este hace caso omiso, se acerca un poco y le da un fuerte capón en la cabeza deshaciendo la técnica al momento.

— Auch... eso ha dolido.

— Idiota... no deberías ir por ahí enseñándole esas técnicas tan estúpidas a los niños. – Le regaña Sasuke. Dicho esto se plantea seriamente si seguir acompañándoles pero al reparar y ver que la chica está un poco confusa decide que es mejor no dejarla a solas con esos dos idiotas.

Para ella definitivamente cree que lo ha visto todo. No se enfada, simplemente le parece algo demasiado tonto para venir de un ninja por muy novato que sea.

Sasuke se acerca mientras los otros dos empiezan a discutir por la técnica.

— ¿Por dónde vives?

— ¿Eh?

— Digo que por dónde vives... así tendremos un punto de referencia para guiarte.

— Oh, s-si perdona... Vivo cerca de un lugar llamado 'Fuente Sombría'

— Eso está al sur-oeste. Tienes el centro de la aldea a unas tres manzanas al norte, allí está la Torre del Hokage. De ahí nace la 'Calle Principal' que acaba en la puerta principal de acceso a la aldea; es la más grande y es donde se concentran la mayoría de tiendas. Seguramente que desde tu casa tomando alguna callejuela sales directamente ahí. ¿Qué te interesaría ver?

Naruto está alucinando, nunca en sus años de Academia que había compartido con el Uchiha le había oído decir tantas palabras seguidas por voluntad propia, así que se queda callado temiendo romper el hechizo.

— Me interesa principalmente saber dónde están los campos de entrenamiento y la Biblioteca Pública.

— Está bien, sígueme.

Konohamaru intenta decir algo pero Naruto se lo impide y ambos comienzan a andar tras los otros dos.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte de dónde eres? – Dice Sasuke por curiosidad.

— Realmente no vengo de otra aldea, sino de una base secreta perteneciente a Konoha situada en un punto del País del Fuego... aunque bueno... no puedo hablar mucho de eso... es confidencial.

— Entiendo... en fin, volviendo a lo de antes. Supongo que te conocerás la zona de la Academia.

— Si.

— Por si te interesa tiene un pequeño campo de entrenamiento a la trasera, en teoría pertenece a la Academia pero muchos genin van cuando no hay clases a practicar puntería. Es un buen sitio si no te quieres alejar demasiado.

— ¿Hay rutas establecidas para entrenar resistencia?

— Si, hay unas cinco, conectan varios campos de entrenamiento... yo suelo usar la ruta dos. Pasa por los campos uno, catorce, once y ocho. Tiene forma semicircular y son unos veinte kilómetros. Es muy completa.

— Interesante...

— Sakura nee-chan, te he traído los mapas de los campos y el oficial de la Aldea, me los ha dado el abuelito para ti. – Interrumpe Konohamaru al acordarse gracias a Sasuke.

— Oh muchas gracias, aunque bueno, tenía que ir a verle de todos modos para entregarle mi ficha, con todo el lío de la mudanza y de la adjudicación de equipos no he tenido tiempo.

— ¡Yo puedo ayudarte con la mudanza! – Dice el niño.

— No te preocupes, lo tengo ya todo organizado, no tenía muchas cosas que colocar de todas formas, pero muchas gracias.

— Bueno pues por lo menos te acompañaré a ver al abuelito, que hoy me toca quedarme con él.

Naruto está cansado de ser ignorado pero no quiere montar más numeritos, ahora tiene curiosidad por los mapas que el niño le ha entregado a Sakura puesto que es un poco difícil encontrarlos.

— Déjame los mapas... por favor – Dice Sasuke adelantándose al rubio.

— ¡Yo también quería verlos! – Exclama el rubio con los ojos como platos en blanco.

— Um tomad, miradlos juntos. – Trata de apaciguarles Sakura.

Los chicos se ponen a verlos, el de los campos de entrenamiento es básico pero completo; se muestran los catorce campos divididos en cuadrantes y enumerados junto con el relieve, los bosques más notables, los dos lagos, las varias lagunas y el rio. En conjunto forma un rectángulo perfecto y este se encuentra situado justo a las afueras de la Aldea, más allá de la muralla que le rodea. Se accede a estos por una puerta lateral al este de Konoha.

— ¿Solo estos campos están habilitados para entrenar? – Pregunta Sakura.

— Que va, hay unos sesenta en total pero estos son los que podemos usar los genin. Hay una lista en la planta baja de la Torre del Hokage donde te tienes que apuntar para que los vigilantes te tengan más o menos controlado... ya sabes, para evitar accidentes. – Le cuenta Naruto.

La chica asiente aunque no queda satisfecha con lo de los vigilantes, pondría la mano en el fuego a que no solo controlan por si hay accidentes, sin embargo no dice nada al respecto.

— Si, el resto es solo para los chunin y jounin. Creo que hasta el treinta y dos es para los chunin y el resto para los jounin. – Añade Sasuke.

— ¿No es el treinta y tres el Bosque de la Muerte? – Vuelve a preguntar Sakura.

— ¿Lo conocías? – Dice el pelinegro.

— Si, es muy famoso por ser donde se celebran los exámenes de acceso a chunin. – Contesta ella.

— Chunin... jounin... que lio, no entiendo nada. – Se queja Konohamaru.

Sakura le dedica una cálida sonrisa y le pregunta: — ¿Aún no lo habéis dado en la Academia?

— Que va, es mi primer año... creo que todavía no lo hemos dado. – Dice algo avergonzado el niño por su desconocimiento.

Naruto aprovecha la situación para sacar pecho y enseñarles todo lo que maneja de este tema:

— No es para tanto, verás, los genins es cuando te gradúas en la Academia, como nosotros...es un poco aburrido porque solo podemos hacer misiones de rango D, que es el más bajo y son un pelmazo; pero también algunas de rango C que son algo más entretenidas, son en plan escolta y cosas así... Más adelante hay una prueba y pasas a chunin, ahí sigues haciendo misiones de rango C, aunque por lo visto si el supervisor del equipo está de acuerdo puedes hacer misiones de rango B, esas ya empiezan a molar más porque son más importantes. Y luego está el nivel más alto, los jounin, que básicamente son la élite. Los que hacen las misiones más complicadas, pero más chulas. Ellos hacen misiones tanto de rango B como de A e incluso, dependiendo de lo fuerte que sean, pueden hacer de rango S que son el mayor rango que puede tener una misión, esas sí que tienen que molar un montón... seguramente que algún día llegue a hacerlas porque claro... algún día seré Hokage y tendré un gran nivel...

Naruto sigue recreándose pero Sasuke le agua pronto la fiesta.

— Para haberte saltado tantas clases en la Academia sabes bastante...

— Hombre, no me han dado la bandana por nada – Se defiende el rubio.

— No es lo que entendí en un principio. – Menciona el Uchiha haciendo alusión a su suspenso en el cartel de resultados.

Naruto ya se pone un poco más serio; acaba de tocar una fibra sensible. — Eso fue un pequeño error...

— Bueno chicos, ¿Y qué me decís del mapa de la Aldea? El Hokage me ha marcado este punto pero esta parte está censurada. – Interrumpe Sakura para evitar que se enzarcen.

— A ver... – Se acerca Sasuke. — Esa es la Biblioteca.

—¿Por qué está tan censurado el mapa? – Pregunta Konohamaru.

— Es una medida de seguridad. Nuestra aldea es muy importante y no todo el mundo tiene acceso a ciertos conocimientos para evitar que haya filtraciones a otras aldeas ninja, por eso los pocos mapas que hay vienen con los lugares importantes censurados. – Le empieza a explicar Sakura.

El niño asiente al haber comprendido la importancia del asunto y la chica añade:

— A medida que un ninja va ascendiendo de nivel va adquiriendo una serie de conocimientos sobre la aldea cada vez mayores como prueba de confianza mutua entre la propia aldea y el ninja. Es un sistema complejo pero a grandes rasgos el asunto va así.

— Nunca lo había pensado. – Dice Naruto acercándose al mapa para ver las zonas censuradas.

— Al ser una aldea secreta no suele haber demasiado turismo y los civiles que viven aquí tienen que resignarse a saber lo justo y necesario. Ves, por ejemplo aquí indica una clínica en lugar del hospital – Comenta Sasuke señalando al noreste en el mapa. — Este es el lugar donde van a tratarse éstos, quedando así el hospital que es este – señala en la zona centro una calle que va a otra zona en blanco, que está a la derecha no muy lejos – solo al alcance de los ninjas.

— Ah por eso son tan importantes nuestras fichas ninja. – Dice Naruto.

— Claro, en ellas tenemos asignado un número que también está en el registro del hospital, si no tendríamos que ir a la clínica en su lugar. Eso es así tanto como para evitar la saturación del hospital como para proteger la identidad de los ninjas. – Aclara Sakura y continua:

— Es como la Biblioteca, aunque tendrá un área habilitada para todo el mundo la mayor parte de la información estará clasificada según el rango de ninja que tengas. Como la mayoría de dicha información se encuentra en el mismo edificio la seguridad debe ser muy grande.

Naruto se empieza a sentir abrumado, hay muchas cosas que aún desconoce de su propia aldea y no se había parado a pensarlo hasta este momento.

— Supongo que teniendo el mapa ya te podrás guiar sola... ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? – Le dice Sasuke.

— Si, supongo que ya está bien por hoy, será mejor que vaya a ver al Hokage-sama. Lo que si me gustaría saber es de una buena armería.

— La de Takumi, está en una calle que desemboca en la Calle Principal aquí. – Sasuke le señala esta calle en la zona sur del centro de Konoha.

— Muchas gracias chicos. – Les agradece a sus dos compañeros con una pequeña reverencia y se despide de ellos para emprender el camino hacia la Torre del Hokage junto con Konohamaru.

Estos se quedan mirando cómo se marchan el niño y la chica; a la vez ladean las cabezas para verse las caras y Sasuke le espeta:

— Espero que no me causes problemas Naruto.

— No te lo tengas tan creído Sa-su-ke... No eres el centro del universo. – Se burla Naruto en alusión al ejercito de fans del Uchiha.

— Te lo digo muy en serio... No quiero que ni tú ni esa chica se metan en mi camino.

— Pues para no querer relacionarte con ella has estado muy cortés... – Se vuelve burlar el rubio.

Sasuke se queda un instante sin palabras, a decir verdad ni el mismo sabe exactamente a que ha venido lo de esa tarde cuando podría haberse ido a entrenar.

— La verdad es que no era mi asunto pero en su momento me enseñaron algo llamado educación.

— Nah no mientas... tenías curiosidad ¿verdad? – Le contraataca con una sonrisa pícara.

— Piensa lo que te dé la gana... como si me importara... – Una vez dicho esto el pelinegro se va hacia su casa dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, era verdad que le había picado la curiosidad, aunque no del modo que había sugerido su compañero.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia en que me baso me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado la continuación. Considero este capítulo como una prueba de fuego porque ya se van notando más los cambios que quiero hacer. La cosa va un poco lenta pero quiero insistir en cómo se conocen y como empiezan a interactuar entre ellos antes de pasar a la acción (la misión en el País de la Ola, exámenes Chunin...)**

 **Ha quedado un poco largo pero no quería dejar que pasase demasiado tiempo entre el anterior capítulo y este porque se supone que todo pasa en el mismo día. Además como gran parte es diálogo se supone que se hace menos pesado de leer.**

 **Si seguís el hilo podréis adivinar qué viene en el próximo capítulo: ¡la famosa prueba de Kakashi! ¿Conseguirán arrebatarle un cascabel?**

 **Ante todo debo recordar que esto es un fic, no voy a seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que pasa; son prácticamente los mismos acontecimientos pero no se desarrollan de la misma manera que en la historia original (salvo en casos contados)**

 **Denle una oportunidad, habrá de todo un poco: acción, aventura, drama, romance, humor... Pero todo en su debido momento y en su justa medida.**

 **Gracias por leer, para cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme me lo dejan en un review.**

 **¡Hasta otra! :)**


	5. La prueba de Kakashi

**CAPITULO 4 - LA PRUEBA DE KAKASHI**

Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Naruto se revolvía inquieto entre las sábanas, era un día muy importante y estaba nervioso por no dar la talla. Prácticamente desde que terminó la reunión y Kakashi les comentó lo de la prueba estaba así, no había entrenado lo suficiente y no se le ocurría ningún tipo de plan que le salvase el trasero esta vez. No había podido dormir, se sentía abatido y frustrado, se quedó embobado mirando el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana y cuando quiso darse cuenta su despertador sonó. Por inercia se levantó y fue a la nevera cuando de pronto recordó que el jounin les había prohibido desayunar, ¡qué fastidio!

Se aseó y se vistió, la expresión de su cara era bastante depresiva sin embargo, se puso frente al espejo, simplemente tenía que hacer lo de siempre, echarle ganas al asunto y tener una actitud positiva. Mantener esa actitud tras lo sucedido con Mizuki le costaba más de lo que creía. Le engañó... y si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Iruka-sensei le habría matado allí mismo. Este hecho le hizo pensar bastante, Naruto procuraba no pensar demasiado porque siempre acababa deprimiéndose, ¿y si Mizuki se hubiese salido con la suya? Le habría matado y habría hecho desaparecer aquel pergamino para poder utilizarlo secretamente. Para colmo hubiese quedado como un héroe al deshacerse del temido chico del Kyubi, el zorro de nueve colas.

Enterarse de lo del monstruo dentro de él le hizo darse cuenta de hasta qué punto le odiaba la gente, al principio solo quiso pensar en la parte positiva ya que al menos ya sabía por qué le odiaban pero luego cayó en lo solo que se encontraba, ¿acaso nadie hubiese lamentado su muerte?

Se echó agua en la cara de nuevo para dispersar todos los oscuros pensamientos, debía ser positivo, eso siempre hizo soportable su existencia. Al menos Iruka-sensei le había reconocido, con eso aprendió que haciéndose el graciosillo no conseguiría hacer que la gente le respetase sino que se lo tenía que ganar a base de esfuerzo; ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a ser Hokage pero para eso debía pasar la estúpida prueba de Kakashi y convertirse oficialmente en genin e ir avanzando desde ahí; suspender supondría un durísimo golpe para él.

Habían quedado muy temprano en el campo de entrenamiento número tres pero Kakashi llevaba ya hora y media de retraso, Sasuke que había sido el primero en llegar, intentaba aparentar estar lo más sereno posible pero por dentro su enfado crecía por minutos. Naruto y Sakura habían llegado a tiempo pero no estaban de tan mal humor como su compañero, más bien estaban ansiosos. El ambiente estaba bastante tenso, apenas habían hablado entre ellos más allá de saludarse por mera educación. Cuando por fin Kakashi apareció, este traía una sonrisa burlona tras su máscara cosa que hizo que Sasuke le fulminara con la mirada pero antes de darle pie a decir nada se llevó a los chicos hacia una explanada con tres tocones de madera alineados en el medio.

En apariencia la prueba era muy sencilla, Kakashi tenía dos cascabeles, tenían que luchar con todo lo que tenían y arrebatarle uno para poder aprobar. Puesto que solo había dos cascabeles solo dos podrían aprobar y el perdedor volvería a la Academia Ninja.

Para empezar les dio la ventaja y les dejó esconderse para trazar un plan así que justo tras dar la señal para empezar la prueba los tres se dispersaron en direcciones opuestas.

— Primer error... novatos. –dijo entre dientes Kakashi para sí mismo mientras sacaba un libro anaranjado de su portakunais.

Naruto se había escondido no muy lejos, tenía que pensar en algo y necesitaba tiempo pero al ver que el jounin sacaba un libro y se ponía a leer tan tranquilamente le sacó de sus casillas, ¡les estaba subestimando! ¿Acaso creía que eran unos principiantes? Graduarse en la Academia significaba que tenían un nivel medio-alto en algunas de las tres disciplinas ninja: taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu. Puede que Naruto no fuese un as en las dos últimas pero se defendía bastante bien en la primera. No aguantó ni un segundo más, iba a enseñarle quien era Uzumaki Naruto y qué era capaz de hacer.

Pensó que lo mejor sería atacarle por la espalda y así lo hizo, dio un gran salto y le propinó una patada desde arriba pero hubo una pequeña explosión y una densa nube de humo dejó a la vista un tocón de madera al dispersarse, ¿jutsu de sustitución, se estaba burlando? El rubio se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, Kakashi apareció por detrás y lo inmovilizó totalmente.

—Vaya, cuando te escondiste pensé que eras más listo de lo que parecías... parece que me equivoqué. – el tono de Kakashi se debatía entre serio y burlón pero era necesario para que la prueba fuese efectiva. Naruto se revolvió nervioso y el jounin continuó diciendo:

—Para empezar había pensado daros una lección práctica acerca de las tres disciplinas del ninjutsu, es una suerte que te presentes voluntario para la primera, me ahorras el ir a buscarte, sin embargo cuentas con la desventaja de que no te has preparado correctamente, ¿me equivoco? – Naruto seguía revolviéndose así que lo soltó y volvió a provocarle. — Muy bien, ahora enséñame que tanto sabes de taijutsu.

El rubio cayó de lleno en su trampa y una vez más se lanzó a lo loco pero ninguno de sus golpes se acercaron en lo más mínimo, Kakashi cogió su libro y empezó a leer mientras Naruto atacaba haciendo que se pusiera más furioso por momentos, no solo lo estaba subestimando, lo humillaba. Pasó un largo rato, el chico parecía no cansarse a pesar de que sus ataques fuesen inútiles contra el jounin y sus compañeros observaban aquella danza desde sus escondites esperando encontrar algún punto débil en el mayor.

Kakashi debía reconocer que aquel chico tenía coraje pero sobre todo una resistencia admirable. Guardó el libro y se dispuso a atacar, Naruto apenas pudo evadir los primeros golpes, sin embargo acabó alcanzándole; no habría sido gran cosa, una patada en el costado y lo había mandado a volar unos metros. El jounin lo tenía justo donde quería, de esa manera, a no ser que recibiera ayuda, quedaría fuera de juego durante un buen rato.

Contra lo que el jounin había planeado, Naruto dio un gran salto evadiendo la trampa y en ya en el aire con una sonrisa socarrona formó los sellos necesarios para realizar la técnica de multiplicación de cuerpo. Para la gran sorpresa de Kakashi todo el lugar quedó cubierto por los clones del novato y todos atacaron a la vez. Sin embargo, a pesar del número todos eran muy débiles y pudo acabar con ellos con facilidad.

Cuando apenas le quedaban cinco clones Naruto se alarmó, tenía que pensar algo rápido; al final organizó a sus últimos clones en dos grupos, uno atacaría de frente y otro por la espalda, estando el original mezclado en uno de los dos grupos. Cualquiera pensaría que el original atacase por detrás, pero Naruto era demasiado orgulloso como para hacer eso y el jounin lo sabía.

El grupo que le venía de frente se paró para que el de detrás atacase con armas ninja, estas acertaron pero una densa nube de humo dio paso a un tocón de madera. Sin que apareciese, Kakashi eliminó a todos los clones y se posicionó tras el original con las manos en posición del tigre.

'Oh no, ¿qué pretende Kakashi?' Pensaron sus compañeros que observaban a una distancia prudente.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, Kakashi había gritado 'Mil años de dolor' y le había ensartado mandándolo a volar hacia donde estaba la trampa de antes.

Sus compañeros observaron la escena con fastidio, había sido una decepción ya que querían haber visto algo más serio que les ayudase a ver a través de la defensa del jounin.

Finalmente, el rubio cayó en una trampa y quedó colgado boca abajo; éste se sentía cansado y no era capaz de reunir fuerzas suficientes para liberarse por sí solo así que pensó que por un momento lo mejor sería quedarse callado y quieto mientras trataba de descansar un poco y reponerse.

De esta forma, siguiendo con el plan, Kakashi fue en busca de su siguiente víctima adentrándose en el bosque que se extendía al norte de la explanada; Sasuke pudo observar como el jounin se acercaba a su posición, sería cuestión de tiempo que le encontrase y no le daría esa satisfacción, prefirió dar la cara y salir a su encuentro. Cruzando un tramo de bosque había un claro que contaba con una pequeña laguna en medio, era el lugar perfecto así que el pelinegro guio a Kakashi hacia allí, ¿no quería darles lecciones de ninjutsu? Pues que se preparase, él no era un idiota como Naruto.

Cuando el jounin se presentó en el lugar sonrió para sí mismo, el plan se cumplía a la perfección y es que esos críos eran muy predecibles.

Sakura por su parte también comenzó a moverse, no quería perder de vista a Kakashi pero al fijarse en la dirección de donde venía el jounin pudo ver a lo lejos a Naruto atado boca abajo, tenía que decidir ¿ir a ayudar a su compañero o ir a presenciar la inminente pelea? Ella no quería perder detalle de la lucha entre el jounin y Sasuke porque sabía que este último tenía mayor nivel y podría forzar a Kakashi a mostrar algo más que con Naruto así que no tardó ni tres segundos en esconderse entre el follaje del bosque para presenciarla desde el principio.

Y allí estaban el jounin de élite y el recién graduado, el primero hizo amago de ir a coger el libro pero Sasuke no iba a permitir semejante burla y se lanzó contra él. Estaba claro que Sasuke era otro nivel, sus movimientos eran mucho más fluidos y acertados logró golpear en dos ocasiones a Kakashi y pudo rozar uno de los cascabeles pero este se rebeló y empezó a devolverle los ataques pasando a un estilo ofensivo. El pelinegro tenía una mayor soltura para esquivar los golpes sin embargo no quería alargar mucho tiempo la pelea, cuanto antes acabase mayores posibilidades tenía de conseguir un cascabel antes de que Kakashi encontrara todos sus puntos débiles en el cuerpo a cuerpo de modo que como se suele decir, a situaciones extremas medidas desesperadas; Sasuke se separó unos metros del jounin quien lo miró, aparentemente confundido e hizo muy rápidamente una serie de sellos.

—¡Katon: Gyokaku no jutsu! –gritó el pelinegro escupiendo una enorme bola de fuego hacia Kakashi —Tsk, sí que es rápido– maldijo entre dientes, se había escapado.

El jounin estaba bastante sorprendido, no era muy común para alguien de su edad poder utilizar un jutsu de tal nivel puesto que requería una gran cantidad y control de chakra. A pesar de haberle impresionado no fue un gran movimiento ya que el chico quedó exhausto.

—Eso ha estado muy bien, parece que controlas bastante bien la segunda lección: ninjutsu. Ahora veremos si eres capaz de defenderte de él.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo dándose cuenta de su error, se había jugado su mejor carta antes de tiempo y ahora no le quedaba chakra suficiente para seguir peleando. Kakashi hizo una serie de sellos a una velocidad increíble, tanto que el pelinegro no tuvo tiempo a adivinar que elemento utilizaría. De pronto una gran ola cubrió el lugar pudiendo escapar por los pelos de ella. Como mejor pudo trató de escapar y esconderse de nuevo para recuperar fuerzas y pensar un plan más efectivo.

El jounin dio un profundo suspiro y se llevó una mano tras la nuca, todo iba según lo planeado, ya solo le quedaba la chica y debía darse prisa, Naruto seguía boca abajo y podría suponer un problema para su salud.

Tenía todo el lugar perfectamente controlado, aunque tuviese una actitud burlona y pasota sabía exactamente que pasaba en cada sitio así que por supuesto, tenía a esos tres bien localizados.

Justo al terminar la pelea Sakura decidió cambiar su posición por si acaso ya que había perdido por un momento de vista al jounin y eso la ponía nerviosa, al darse la vuelta vio a Sasuke herido acercándose a ella y pidiéndole ayuda. Se quedó helada, no había reparado para nada en el pelinegro durante la pelea, solo se fijó un poco en sus habilidades pero acabó centrando toda su atención en Kakashi así que no tenía ni idea de si había salido herido o no.

Miró hacia todos lados, juntó las manos y se liberó de la ilusión; su intuición no había fallado.

El mayor estaba sorprendido por la rapidez en que se había desecho del genjutsu, sin duda era un equipo muy interesante pero no iba a aprobarles solo con eso, de hecho ya llevaban las de perder.

Miró fijamente a la chica, era bastante curiosa, podía deducir que sus rasgos no eran muy comunes en el País del Fuego, probablemente se tratase de una refugiada de las lejanas tierras del oeste, pero eso no venía al caso en ese momento; observó su lenguaje corporal mientras ella le devolvía la mirada desafiante, era buena tratando de esconder sus puntos débiles y antes de poder seguir estudiándola esta se lanzó contra el con un kunai en la mano izquierda. Kakashi sonrió de medio lado, comprobaría si era tan buena como dijo el Tercero. Y así esta vez que ni se molestó en sacar su libro en pos de sacarla de quicio, no era la reacción que buscaba ya que le interesaba que más bien la situación se resolviera rápidamente.

El jounin se defendió con otro kunai pudiendo bloquear fácilmente cada ataque y una vez se confió y procedió a atacar a la chica, esta cometió un grave error que Kakashi no pudo ver venir. El cuello de la chica empezó a sangrar escandalosamente y por un instante se alarmó bastante, sin embargo había algo raro, permaneció sereno e hizo un sello básico deshaciendo un genjutsu muy hábilmente llevado a cabo por parte de la chica. Estaba bastante sorprendido, desde luego era una chica muy astuta, dedujo que justo cuando ella salió del primer gentjutsu camufló los sellos para crear el suyo propio.

—Vaya vaya, parece que tienes muy bien aprendida la tercera lección, veremos que más sabes hacer. – Le dijo Kakashi esperando estudiar su respuesta.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a cambiar de mano su kunai y volvió a lanzarse contra él; ahora sus ataques eran algo más fluidos y potentes, sin duda a pesar de ser ambidiestra su mano dominante era la derecha pero para tratar de despistar y ocultar su verdadero potencial decidió usar la izquierda. La muchacha tenía un buen nivel, sin embargo, para él estaba suspensa aunque consiguiera el cascabel y es que había algo en la mirada de la chica que no le gustaba nada.

Sakura comenzó a combinar los ataques con el kunai con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo logrando herir levemente a Kakashi por dos ocasiones. El jounin había visto suficiente, era hora de llevar el plan a su fase final. Hizo una serie de sellos a una velocidad increíble y el suelo empezó a ondularse, era imposible pisar en un lugar sólido, Sakura se dio cuenta de que un paso en falso y estaría fuera de juego, este era su último movimiento. La muchacha dio un gran salto y pareció desaparecer en el aire reapareciendo por detrás de Kakashi, muy obvio pensó este, sin embargo cuando quiso golpearla falló por mucho cosa que no era normal en él, se distrajo apenas un segundo y cuando volvió a mirar a Sakura esta tenía uno de los cascabeles en sus manos. El jounin sonrió para sí mismo; todo había salido a pedir de boca.

—Enhorabuena Sakura, finalmente lo conseguiste, ahora ¿serías tan amable de acompañar a tus compañeros hasta el final del ejercicio?

—Por supuesto. – Contestó brevemente con un hilo de voz y haciendo una reverencia a su nuevo maestro.

Mientras se desenvolvía la escena, Sasuke estaba escondido entre el follaje tratando sus heridas leves cuando vio a lo lejos al cabezota de su compañero colgado boca abajo, tenía la cara muy roja y eso no era una buena señal. Sigilosamente se acercó al árbol, cortó la cuerda y lo bajó con cuidado; al ver que el rubio no reaccionaba le golpeó un poco en la mejilla.

— Eh vamos idiota, no es momento para echarse una siesta. – El aludido al fin despertó pero se encontraba desorientado, una vez terminó de reaccionar miró a Sasuke.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo me he dormido? ¿He suspendido? ¿Dónde está Kakashi?

— Tranquilo, el examen todavía sigue, supongo que habrá ido a buscar a la chica...

— ¿Ehh? Bueno, como sea, gracias por ayudarme ¡vamos a patearle el culo a Kakashi, dattebayo! – Naruto no solo parecía haber recuperado las fuerzas sino todo el ánimo que tenía y más. Sasuke se limitó a emitir un pequeño bufido, ¿por qué le había tenido que tocar con ese escandaloso?

Justo antes de empezar a moverse e ir tras la pista del jounin este apareció de repente como si nada con Sakura detrás de él, sin embargo se sorprendieron aún más al ver uno de los cascabeles en la mano de la muchacha.

—Bueno chicos, es hora de hacer un descanso y comer algo. Naruto, me alegro verte de nuevo con tanto ánimo pero eres el que peor lo ha hecho y por tanto te quedarás atado a uno de los tocones y no podrás comer; y a vosotros no se os ocurra darle nada, es una orden, si la incumplís suspenderéis automáticamente. – Kakashi dijo esto último mirando a Sakura por lo que ella empezó a comprender por qué quería que se quedase hasta el final de la prueba.

Al ver la confusión en el rostro de los novatos quiso aclararles:

— En el Mundo Shinobi quien rompe las reglas es escoria. – Les dijo de forma sombría con un apenas imperceptible matiz de melancolía.

Al rubio le rugía el estómago con violencia mientras veía con ansia la comida de sus compañeros, Sakura impasible empezaba a comer dando pequeños bocados y Sasuke parecía estar en una especie de trance. Una vez se espabiló, cogió un poco de arroz y cuando fue a llevárselo a la boca miró de reojo a Naruto. El muy idiota le miraba con cara de cachorrillo mojado y por un momento se paró a pensar en algo. Kakashi había comprobado las habilidades de ambos y aunque Naruto fuese un inútil, quizá si le atacasen los dos a la vez tendrían más posibilidades de arrebatarle el cascabel... fue entonces cuando reparó en el detalle del desayuno, les dijo que no desayunasen como precaución, sin embargo más bien el motivo oculto era que el que quedase atado tendría menos energías y por tanto estaba en desventaja. Pensó que igual eso le venía bien, al fin y al cabo ya solo quedaba un cascabel, miró de reojo a la chica, ¿cómo demonios lo habría conseguido? Sasuke arrugó la nariz, estaba molesto, debía haber sido él el que tuviese ese cascabel y ahora tenía que unir fuerzas con Naruto.

Finalmente pensó que no le quedaba más remedio, cogió un poco de su comida y se la acercó a Naruto quien lo miró estupefacto.

— ¿Qué haces? Kakashi dijo que si le dábamos de comer suspenderíamos. –Le increpó algo alterada Sakura.

— Tranquila, hace rato que no le siento cerca y si no come no será nada más que una carga para conseguir el cascabel, debemos colaborar si queremos tener al menos una oportunidad contra él.

Naruto quedó sorprendido, pero no era tan tonto como todos creían así que le replicó.

— ¿Tan idiota me crees? En ese caso tú te harás con el maldito cascabel y yo suspenderé ¡estás loco si crees que caeré en algo tan bajo!

Sasuke reflexionó por un momento, tenía razón, sería algo muy egoísta por su parte si se aprovechaba descaradamente para conseguir el objetivo y ese no era su estilo.

Dio un suspiro de resignación. — Está bien, gane quien gane le diremos que o aprobamos todos o ninguno, al fin y al cabo ¿no es ese el objetivo de crear un equipo?

Naruto abrió de par en par los ojos, no podía creérselo, ¿el gran Sasuke Uchiha dispuesto a sacrificarse por él? Decidió darle un voto de confianza...

Sakura aun miraba escéptica, no entendía por qué se iba sacrificar de esa manera aun rompiendo las reglas pero al final tras pensarlo detenidamente les acercó su almuerzo también.

Naruto no daba crédito a la situación y a Sasuke le pareció raro que se implicase ya que en teoría ya había pasado la prueba, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las manos temblorosas de la chica.

— Yo también quiero ayudar, al fin y al cabo, somos un equipo ¿no? – Dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó el Uchiha extrañado por la repentina inseguridad de Sakura.

— No estoy acostumbrada a romper las reglas. – Contestó con la voz más clara. — Podéis comeros todo mi almuerzo, al fin y al cabo yo ya tengo un cascabel.

Naruto dio un gran respingo de alegría que no duró mucho puesto que en ese instante Kakashi apareció con el semblante muy serio; los chicos tragaron grueso y justo cuando creían que recibirían una buena bronca por parte del jounin este les sorprendió con una leve carcajada y sonriendo tras la máscara. Los tres habían aprobado.

— Así es, habéis aprobado ya que la prueba no solo se basaba en medir vuestras habilidades sino en comprobar si erais capaces de poneros de acuerdo y trabajar en equipo.

— No entiendo nada – dijo Naruto desconcertado a pesar de la buena noticia a lo que Kakashi continuó.

— Veréis, estos últimos años me han asignado un montón de grupos que lo único que hacían era pisarse unos a otros y seguir mis órdenes al pie de la letra de modo que a mi parecer no merecían ser ninjas. En la Academia suele enseñarse que las reglas son sagradas y por tanto, en el Mundo Shinobi quien rompe las reglas es escoria, sin embargo pienso que aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son aún peor que la escoria.

Los tres genins ahora le miraban incrédulos, Sakura cayó en la cuenta y miró hacia el suelo avergonzada por su comportamiento anterior, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el jounin quien continuó hablando.

—Los tres habéis cometido errores, errores de novatos. En primer lugar solo pensasteis en vosotros mismos y os separasteis en lugar de juntar fuerzas, Naruto no tardó en salir y atacar a lo loco, Sasuke pagó cara su arrogancia y Sakura apenas reparó en vosotros aun cuando estabais en problemas. Se puede decir que a pesar de todo, estoy satisfecho con los tres y que estoy deseando ver como progresáis como equipo.

Al cabo de un rato los chicos se dirigían a sus hogares con la cabeza gacha reflexionando acerca de todo lo que había pasado mientras que por otro lado Kakashi daba los últimos retoques al informe correspondiente a la jornada.

Una vez en el despacho del Hokage, este se encontraba pensativo mirando a través de la ventana, con parsimonia se dio la vuelta y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro, dio una última calada a su pipa y exhaló lentamente el humo. Kakashi le puso el informe en la mesa y este lo recogió echándole un breve vistazo.

— A juzgar por su reacción creo que ya sabía cuál sería el resultado – dijo el jounin.

— Desde luego, llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la creación del equipo Siete, sabía que no podían fallar... al fin y al cabo, son diferentes al resto.

— Hokage-sama, con todos mis respetos, no siempre lo diferente quiere decir que sea lo mejor; además ¿está seguro de que soy el indicado para guiar a esos tres?

— Por supuesto, no conozco a nadie más indicado que tú para esa tarea – Se apresuró a contestar Hiruzen con un semblante de aprobación en el rostro.

Kakashi resignado se llevó la mano tras la nuca y tras despedirse educadamente salió derecho a por los papeles necesarios para formalizar el que sería el Equipo Siete.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia en que me baso me pertenece a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **¡Hola! Después de un tiempo perdida vuelvo con la continuación de esta historia.**

 **No es que me sienta muy satisfecha, tenía este capítulo escrito hace tiempo y me hubiese gustado echarle algún vistazo más pero como no quería dejarlo por más tiempo lo he acabado subiendo tal cual.**

 **La cosa es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir nada, así que no habrá continuación hasta por lo menos unas cuantas semanas.**

 **Ya saben para cualquier cosa me dejan un review, lo aprecio bastante porque me anima mucho. En cuanto pueda (tarde o temprano) les contestaré ;)**

 **Hasta otra 3**


	6. Estableciendo lazos

Apenas era media mañana cuando el Hokage pudo tomar un respiro para ojear de nuevo la información correspondiente a los novatos de este año.

No se podía decir que este año hubiese sido especialmente bueno para los aspirantes a ninja. A pesar de todo lo sufrido solo tres equipos salieron adelante, sin embargo el hokage se sentía satisfecho porque había algo en los nueve chicos y chicas que les hacía especiales.

Les había dado la primera semana libre para que aprovechasen para entrenar o descansar antes de que empezaran con su nueva vida. Aunque los chicos no lo viesen de ese modo, solo empezar y, a pesar de que sus primeras misiones no serían complicadas; implicaba que sus vidas cambiarían radicalmente porque de hecho al ser genins ya se les consideraba prácticamente adultos.

Lo que si fue obligatorio y les encargó a sus jounins fue que quedasen un día de la semana para una tutoría; pasarían todo el día juntos en algún campo de entrenamiento asignado solo para ellos.

El equipo Siete quedó el viernes en el mismo campo en el que hicieron la prueba de su sensei. Después de esperarle por casi dos horas, Kakashi apareció en el lugar acordado y sin perder más el tiempo se pusieron a repasar y practicar cosas importantes que vieron en la Academia, cosa que a Sakura le vino de perlas porque los nombres de algunas formaciones y estrategias básicas no coincidían exactamente con las que ella había aprendido.

Después de pasar toda la mañana allí entrenando, Kakashi estaba como si nada pero sus alumnos habían sudado la gota gorda y se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, mas el sensei no estaba satisfecho así que les hizo acompañarle a una piedra con forma puntiaguda que estaba en medio del campo.

— ¿Sabéis que es esto? – Les preguntó.

— Es un cenotafio. – Contestó Sakura.

Naruto se quedó embobado sin entender muy bien qué significaba eso, por lo que Kakashi intentó sacarlo de dudas.

— Exacto, es un monumento donde están grabados los nombres de los héroes de Konoha.

Al escuchar esto a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos y se adelantó alzando el puño derecho. — ¡Entonces mi nombre estará algún día en esa piedra! – Dijo muy animado.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que su compañero aún no sabía bien de qué hablaba su sensei de modo que se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

— Son los nombres de los caídos en acto de servicio, en otras palabras, son los que se sacrificaron por el bien de Konoha.

Naruto, consternado, se quedó sin palabras y Kakashi procedió a continuar con lo que quería decirles.

— Así es Sakura... Me imagino que estando en la Academia apenas habéis podido usar las rutas de resistencia de estos campos de entrenamiento, sin embargo con el tiempo iréis viendo que en varios de estos campos hay más cenotafios... Este en concreto es muy importante para mí ya que es donde están los nombres de mis amigos.

Kakashi hizo una breve pausa para ver las reacciones de sus alumnos, Naruto y Sakura le miraban expectantes pero Sasuke a pesar de que le estaba prestando atención, parecía que sus palabras no surtían el mínimo efecto en él.

— Sirven para recordar a los ninjas que están empezando a lo que se enfrentan en el futuro. Esto no es ningún juego chicos, las misiones pueden complicarse y podéis morir. Una forma de evitar esto es trabajando en equipo y protegiéndonos los unos a los otros, es por eso que os insisto tanto... Solo espero que no lo tengáis que comprender por las malas.

Dicho esto les volvió a repasar con una mirada penetrante, se despidió y se marchó quedando a los tres novatos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Empiezan a recoger sus cosas en silencio cuando de pronto Sasuke se dirige a Sakura en un tono arrogante.

— Tú, pareces fuerte, quiero pelear contigo.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? Es tarde y deberíamos irnos ya todos. – Dice Naruto.

— Lárgate tú si quieres, yo quiero ver qué tan fuerte es. – Insiste el Uchiha señalando a la chica.

Sakura sin apenas hacerle caso termina de recoger, cierra la cremallera de su mochila y les da la espalda, en el fondo está muy molesta por la actitud de su compañero pero intenta que no se le note.

— No. – Dice de forma simple pero tajante.

Sasuke se queda sin saber qué decir, no está acostumbrado a que nieguen nada y piensa que ella no debe ser la excepción así que le lanza un kunai que es desviado rápidamente por Naruto, quien le reprende:

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces? ¿Es que no has escuchado a Kakashi-sensei? Tenemos que aprender a trabajar en equipo no a atacarnos los unos a los otros.

— Cierra el pico y ni se te ocurra meterte. – Dice Sasuke justo antes de salir corriendo tras la chica.

Llega hasta donde ella y arremete con una patada que ella esquiva fácilmente, Sasuke muestra una sonrisa torcida que se le congela cuando la chica le dice:

— Si quieres pelea búscate a otro, Sasuke. Yo no soy ninguna herramienta con la que te puedas medir, soy tu compañera y si no entiendes eso no esperes ni siquiera que entrene contigo.

El chico abrió bastante sus ojos y la ira le inundó pero la dura mirada de Sakura le calmó poco a poco los nervios. Se dio media vuelta, fue a por sus cosas y se fue de allí lo más rápido posible.

Naruto por su parte corre hacia Sakura, no sale de su asombro ya que es la primera vez que alguien le planta cara al Uchiha de esa forma.

— ¡Wow Sakura-chan ha sido increíble! No te preocupes, si se mete contigo otra vez le daré una paliza. – Dice el rubio sacando pecho.

Ella se para en seco, un escalofrío le ha recorrido la espalda. De pronto su voz dura y segura cambia de forma radical — No, no quiero peleas y mucho menos por mí... Aunque no tengamos la suficiente confianza... Debes prometerme una cosa.

Naruto la mira muy extrañado por el repentino cambio y reacciona adoptando una actitud algo más seria y comprensiva.

— Cl-claro...

— Prométeme que jamás te pelearás con él por mí.

El chico la mira muy confuso por lo que ella procede a aclararle.

— Odio la violencia pero sé que no podré evitar que Sasuke y tú os peleéis por lo que sea así que espero, que al menos, ninguna de esas peleas sea por mi culpa.

Naruto duda unos instantes, le ha cogido por sorpresa; sin embargo, sin meditar demasiado bien las consecuencias acaba accediendo.

— Está bien, Sakura. Por mi parte no hay problema; te lo prometo.

Caminan unos metros en silencio, ambos cabizbajos hasta que sus caminos divergen y se separan despidiéndose de forma cordial.

Naruto iba meditando sobre lo ocurrido, un sentimiento nuevo había surgido en él. No sabía explicarlo pero era algo cálido, tal vez se había enamorado de verdad de la chica, después de todo ella le parecía bastante guapa; sin embargo estaba confuso. A pesar de todo lo que había tenido que soportar en la Aldea, siempre había confiado de buenas a primeras en las personas que le habían tendido la mano, pero ahora era otra persona la que había confiado en él.

Si bien era cierto que no conocía a la chica, podía notar que era alguien fuerte, seguro que si hubiese estado en la Academia hubiese puesto en un aprieto a los primeros de la clase. Sin embargo, por el tono que había empleado respecto a lo sucedido con Sasuke había denotado debilidad y ese tipo de personas no solían hacer tal cosa, por tanto estaba casi seguro de que ella había puesto un voto de confianza en él.

Lo único que sabía con certeza eran dos cosas: una, que no la defraudaría. Y dos, que la protegería de lo que fuese... Aunque eso presentase un dilema.

Kakashi redactaba con fastidio su informe, después de irse se había escondido para ver como interactuaban sus alumnos sin su supervisión. El Hokage debía saber todos los detalles por tontos que pudiesen parecer y el incidente con Sasuke era todo un incordio. Estaba seguro de que ese chico le daría muchos dolores de cabeza en el futuro y sabía que lo peor era que en el fondo se lo había merecido.

Naruto iba de camino a su apartamiento todavía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando de pronto se topa con Konohamaru. Este intenta animarle convenciéndole de ir a jugar.

El rubio es consciente de que ya no es un crío y no debería andar jugando con los niños pero le da absolutamente igual, él nunca ha tenido a nadie con quien jugar de pequeño y no desaprovecha cualquier oportunidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Para su disgusto la gente de la aldea no para de mirarles desaprobadoramente ya que el niño al que todos odian está con el nieto del hokage.

A ninguno de los dos le importa porque acaban yéndose a un descampado habilitado para todo el mundo y en ese momento se encuentra vacío, de esta forma ambos pueden divertirse jugando al escondite sin que les molesten.

Konohamaru tiene que encontrar a Naruto, pero este aprovechando sus técnicas ha creado varios clones y no acierta a encontrar al original. Al caer la tarde ambos están exhaustos pero se lo han pasado muy bien y ambos vuelven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al pasar por algunos puestos que están a punto de cerrar pueden escuchar algunos comentarios mencionando al 'honorable nieto' y a partir de entonces el semblante del niño se oscurece poco a poco.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Konohamaru?

— Estoy harto, todos en la aldea me tratan como si fuese alguien importante solo porque soy el nieto del hokage.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

— Como te ya te conté, es muy cansino, yo quiero que me reconozcan por mi fuerza no por ser el nieto de.

Naruto sonríe para sí mismo, en parte el niño se parece mucho a él.

— Sabes, a mí no me importa lo que digan de ti... prefiero mil veces estar contigo que aguantar que me estén haciendo todo el día la pelota... – Sentencia Konohamaru.

Entonces el rubio recuerda como a él no le importó que fuese el nieto del hokage, de hecho le cascó un buen capón delante de su abuelo. Sonríe y le dice:

— Y yo ya te lo dije, si quieres que te respeten lo que tienes que hacer es atender en la Academia, entrenar mucho y hacerte muy fuerte... Solo así algún día te respetarán por quien eres.

Konohamaru se queda estático mirando al suelo unos instantes recordando el día que conoció a Naruto, después del lio con Ebisu-sensei le había dicho algo parecido.

— Te repites demasiado. – Termina diciéndole en tono de broma.

A la vuelta deciden hacer un rodeo para evitar firmar en la Puerta Principal, y entran por los campos de entrenamiento para acceder por la Puerta del Este, que a esas horas apenas tiene vigilancia. En uno de estos, uno pequeño que está cerca de la puerta, ven a una chica vestida con una sudadera clara y con el pelo corto.

— Yo la conozco... – Susurra Naruto. — ¡Eh Hinata!

La chica se da la vuelta y ve acercarse a un rubio acompañado por un chaval.

— ¡N-naruto-kun! –Dice nerviosa al reconocerle.

— Hey Hinata, ¡estás sangrando! – Le dice alterado el rubio señalando las manos de la chica.

Ella sacude la cabeza y se mira las manos, en la izquierda acaba de clavarse una astilla enorme pero no había sentido dolor alguno porque llevaba horas entrenando y apenas notaba sus extremidades.

Los chicos alarmados insisten en acompañarla al hospital y por el camino Naruto no para de decirle cosas como:

— Deberías tener cuidado Hinata-chan, es muy peligroso entrenar a estas horas porque no hay vigilantes y si te haces daño nadie puede venir a ayudarte.

— Si, t-tienes razón. – Dice ella levemente sonrojada — ¿Vosotros estabais entrenando también?

— No, nosotr... – Empezó a decir Konohamaru pero Naruto enseguida le tapó la boca.

— Pues claro, claro que entrenábamos. – Se apresura a contestar el rubio.

El niño lo mira extrañado pero enseguida comprende a Naruto y decide ayudarle.

— Es que tenemos que trabajar muy duro porque en el futuro seré el Sexto Hokage.

— ¿Sexto? ¿Y el Quinto? – Vuelve a preguntar la chica sorprendida.

— El Quinto será Naruto nii-chan.

A Naruto se le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, alza el pulgar derecho y grita — ¡Bien dicho! ¡Datte'bayo!

— A todo esto, soy Konohamaru Sarutobi – Dijo el niño señalándose orgullosamente, ya que había caído en que era una desconsideración no haberse presentado a la chica antes.

— Encantada, yo soy Hinata Hyuga. – Le respondió esta con una cálida sonrisa.

Para ese momento ya habían llegado al hospital y a Konohamaru se le hizo tarde por lo que se despidió de los otros dos y se marchó, sin embargo Naruto como todo un caballero, quiso quedarse hasta que la atendiesen.

No tardaron casi nada y al llegar la enfermera, Hinata tenía tal sonrojo que lo primero que hizo fue tomarle la temperatura por si tenía fiebre.

Para Naruto, esa chica siempre le había resultado un poco rara porque cuando se acercaba a ella huía o apenas podía hablarle... Al principio pensó que sería porque también le odiaba pero al final, observándola de vez en cuando llegó a la conclusión de que solo era muy tímida. Se podía decir que era una de las pocas personas que le caía bien de la Academia.

El rubio se marchó a casa tras una larga jornada con una extraña sensación producida por aquella chica. El caso era que no podía quitarse sus últimas palabras antes de que se la llevase la enfermera.

Sin apartar la vista del suelo y como mejor pudo, le había dicho:

— S-seguro que llegarás a ser un gran Hokage.

Naruto se quedó de piedra, era la primera vez que alguien le animaba respecto a lo de ser Hokage y no acababa de creerlo, a lo mejor se estaba burlando pero al ver la mirada de soslayo de la chica y su cálida sonrisa pudo ver que sus palabras eran sinceras. Entonces el que se sonrojó fue él y antes de perderla de vista sintió que él también debía de decirle algo.

— Hinata-chan tu recupérate pronto y sigue entrenando, seguro que tú también llegas a ser una gran kunoichi... ¡p-pero no descuides tu salud!

La chica al escuchar eso se quedó muda, empezó a sentirse abrumada. Para ella Naruto era de por sí alguien muy importante porque le inspiraba a esforzarse cada día al igual que él, ella le admiraba desde la distancia... Sin embargo ahora... Se había acercado un poquito a él.

Al salir del hospital, Hinata se sorprendió al ver quien la esperaba, era nada más ni nada menos que su primo Neji.

— Una enfermera informó de que estabas aquí, tu padre me manda a recogerte. – Dijo secamente el chico sin apenas mirarla.

Ella solo pudo asentir avergonzada y con la cabeza gacha a modo de disculpa, su primo acababa de emprender el camino y le daba la espalda así que Hinata se limitó a caminar tras de él todo el tiempo en un incómodo silencio hasta su casa.

Sakura por su parte, justo después de llegar a casa se da cuenta de que ha olvidado algo así que vuelve a salir cuando se encuentra de frente con el equipo Diez.

— ¡Hola Sakura! – Le llama muy animada Ino. — Perdona, el otro día no te presenté a estos dos... No estaba de muy buen humor – Dice mirando de soslayo a sus compañeros dando a entender la culpabilidad de estos — En fin, este es Shikamaru Nara y este otro Chouji Akimichi.

Los chicos la saludan y ella les hace una reverencia y se presenta formalmente.

— Pero chica, no hace falta que seas tan formal con estos dos; créeme, no se lo merecen. – Le dice quitándoles importancia para disgusto de estos.

La aludida la mira muy confusa, ella nunca se salta el protocolo e Ino nota su incomodidad.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— He olvidado una cosa...

— No importa, ven con nosotros. Todos los viernes al atardecer suele haber algo divertido en la Plaza de la Luna.

Sakura observa que los compañeros de la rubia suspiran de aburrimiento y fastidiados, sobre todo Shikamaru, vaya, que se nota que están ahí porque Ino les ha obligado.

Al final accede a ir con ellos, total la compra no le corría prisa y sentía curiosidad por lo que le había mencionado aquella chica.

Una vez consiguieron buenos lugares, Sakura le pregunta a Ino aprovechando que sus compañeros habían ido a comprar aperitivos.

— ¿Por qué estás enfadada con ellos?

— Porque son un par de idiotas, Sakurita, por eso. ¿Recuerdas eso que te dije de que no podías dejar que te pisoteasen? Pues eso mismo, no dejaré que esos dos idiotas me traten como a una estúpida muñeca de porcelana por ser una chica.

Ante la mirada extrañada de su amiga, le siguió contando:

— El otro día Asuma-sensei nos citó para una especie de tutoría... Repasamos cosas de la Academia e hicimos prácticas... Esos dos no dejaron de ponerse en mi camino y cuando les voy a pedir explicaciones al terminar van y me dicen que es que me tienen que proteger porque soy la chica del grupo... Idiotas, qué sabrán... Soy cien veces mejor que ellos en taijutsu y ninjutsu... si me apuras incluso en genjutsu.

Ino terminó su monólogo y se hizo un ovillo mientras fruncía el ceño molesta. Sin embargo Sakura se sintió muy mal porque no sabía qué podía decirle para que se sintiera mejor, era una sensación frustrante.

— ¿Aquí todos son así?

Ahora la extrañada fue Ino.

— No sé, de donde vengo aunque teníamos asignaturas distintas a todos se nos trataba igual...

Sakura calló al ver venir a los chicos cargados de bolsas de patatas fritas de varios sabores.

Shikamaru con fastidio les dio lo que traía a excepción de una bolsa que se quedó para sí mismo.

— Tomad, os invitamos ¿estamos en paz? – Le preguntó a la rubia... Aunque Chouji se había quedado con todas las bolsas que él traía.

— Mmm... Sí, aunque no quiero que volváis a decir cosas así, sabéis que puedo defenderme yo solita. – Advirtió Ino.

— ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó de repente Sakura por las bolsas.

— Patatas fritas de sabores – Se apresuró a contestar Chouji extrañado por el desconocimiento de la chica. – Mira, esta es con sabor barbacoa, esta otra es con salsa de cebolla... ¿En serio nunca las has probado?

— Sí, he comido patatas pero nunca de esta forma, solo cocidas y sin ningún tipo de salsa.

Chouji pone cómicamente los ojos como platos y en blanco llevándose las manos a la cara sin poder creérselo. La chica empieza a probar las diferentes patatas y el otro la mira con expectación.

— Qué... ricas – Afirma Sakura sonriendo cálidamente.

— ¿Cuáles te han gustado más? – Pregunta aún expectante Chouji.

— Mmm... Las de barbacoa.

— Esta chica, ¡me cae bien! – Exclama sonriente y alzando el pulgar derecho como símbolo de aprobación.

Shikamaru ve la escena con una media sonrisa, qué fácil es complacer a su amigo. La sonrisa se le borra de inmediato cuando Ino le dice burlándose.

— Bueno, comeré pero solo un poquito, que estoy a dieta.

— ¿En serio Ino? ¿En serio? – Dice conteniéndose Shikamaru.

— Es muy importante, debo de estar delgada para gustar a los chicos. – Se burla ella.

— No a todos los chicos nos gustan delgadas, ¿sabes? – Contraataca el pelinegro.

— A los chicos les gustará lo que yo les diga que les guste. – Sentenció la rubia.

— ¿Tú qué opinas Sakura-chan? – Le pregunta Chouji.

— Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera, si Ino quiere estar delgada no veo ningún problema a no ser que afecte a su salud. – Responde con sencillez.

Los chicos iban a protestar pero el teatro acaba de comenzar y deben guardar silencio.

Al terminar este todo el mundo aplaude y el público empieza a dispersarse. Los miembros del equipo Diez se dan cuenta de que en los ojos de Sakura hay un brillo que no estaba antes, además de que muestra una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿A que ha sido divertido? – Pregunta satisfecha Ino.

— Bueno... No ha estado mal. – Contesta Shikamaru para acto seguido empezar a desperezarse.

Ino se dirige a Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.

— Verás Sakura, resulta que Shikamaru es en realidad un viejo en el cuerpo de un joven y que solo se rige por la ley del mínimo esfuerzo.

A lo que el chico le reprende con fastidio.

— Hey Ino, no me hagas quedar tan mal... Tsk qué problemática...

El resto se empieza a reír.

— Qué divertidos sois, ojalá mis compañeros fueran igual.

Los tres la miran extrañados, el Uchiha no es el alma de la fiesta que se diga, pero Naruto suele ser muy abierto... Sakura se apresura a continuar para explicarse mejor.

— Es decir, Naruto parece un buen chico pero Sasuke... Es más difícil de tratar...

— ¿Ha pasado algo? – Pregunta preocupada Ino.

— Kakashi-sensei nos ha reunido hoy para entrenar... Y al final, cuando se ha ido, Sasuke ha querido enfrentarse a mí... No me ha gustado, ha sido muy rudo.

Los tres del otro equipo se quedan estupefactos, pero Shikamaru se anima a decir.

— Vaya, entonces serás muy fuerte para haber llamado la atención del Uchiha.

— Eso es lo que no entiende, que somos compañeros... Sasuke debe respetarnos.

— Pues mucha suerte, Sasuke es muy... como decirlo... – Dice pensativo Chouji.

— Problemático. – Ayuda Shikamaru.

Ino se ha quedado estática; para ella Sasuke era un ser perfecto y por primera vez había podido ver un defecto en él. Hasta el momento, todo lo que había visto de Sasuke le parecía perfectamente justificable, incluso en las prácticas de la Academia cuando se pasaba un poco de la raya con el compañero de turno. Ahora se habían graduado y Sasuke ya no tenía motivos para retar a nadie a ninguna pelea, además el hecho de que se tratase de Sakura hacía que le doliese más porque la ponía entre la espada y la pared.

— Tú ten paciencia, Sasuke no es un mal chico... solo dale tiempo. – Le dice a Sakura en un hilo de voz.

Ya es hora de volver a casa y los cuatro chavales se despiden, Sakura de nuevo les hace una reverencia y les dice antes de irse.

— Muchas gracias, lo he pasado muy bien.

Las palabras de Sakura suenan tan sinceras que los chicos se quedan cortados, no saben qué decir por lo que optan en despedirse de forma simple e irse. Sin embargo, Ino se queda unos minutos más, luce un poco decaída pero se esfuerza por que no se le note y le propone a Sakura:

— ¿Qué te parece hacer mañana cosas de chicas?

Al ver la cara extrañada de la chica, sonríe y empieza a decir más animada y de forma rápida:

— Mi padre se va de misión todo el fin de semana y mi madre estará demasiado ocupada con la floristería así que estaré casi todo el día sola. ¡Podríamos ir de compras! Necesitas ropa nueva porque esa que llevas es muy sosa, ah y también podemos hacer una sesión de belleza en mi casa, ¡oh! ¡Vente a comer! Mi madre cocina genial, ya verás ... Por la tarde podemos ir a entrenar juntas ¡Será un día muy completo!

La chica se sonroja un poco cuando termina de procesar toda esa retahíla pero al final agradecida accede a la petición de Ino.

La luna llena reluce en lo alto del cielo cuando Sakura para un instante en el camino para admirarla, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo recordando como en tan poco tiempo su suerte ha cambiado radicalmente... Le asusta pensar que todo podría echarse a perder con la misma facilidad que ha venido, sobre todo sabiendo la clase de vida que eligió seguir. Suspira y reanuda la marcha para llegar cuanto antes al apartamento y descansar al fin de una larga jornada.

* * *

Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia en que me baso me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Antes que nada, perdón por desaparecer durante tanto tiempo.

No tengo mucho que decir, este capitulo es como un puente entre el comienzo de la historia y la saga del País de la Ola. El próximo capítulo será una continuación de este y la introducción a la saga que acabo de mencionar.

Para cualquier cosa, crítica, sugerencia, etc me ponen un comentario.

Muchas gracias por leer :)

Hasta la próxima ;)


	7. Misión en el País de las Olas

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se formaron los equipos y los novatos ya habían tenido ocasión de interactuar y conocerse un poco mejor entre ellos. Por una parte estaban entusiasmados con la idea de comenzar con su carrera como ninjas pero, por otro lado se empezaron a cansar de las misiones tan sencillas y absurdas que les encomendaban.

De los tres grupos el más conflictivo sin duda es el número Siete dado que según los informes del jounin a cargo, la tensión entre los tres crece a cada momento que pasan juntos. Al parecer hay una extraña rivalidad: Naruto está obsesionado con demostrar que está a la altura de Sasuke y este, en su afán de ser el más fuerte del equipo, no para de retar a su compañera la cual pese a mostrarse indiferente en todo momento, empieza a mostrarse cada vez más agotada con la situación.

Por este motivo Kakashi los cita más a menudo para hacer prácticas y forzarles a trabajar en equipo.

En este momento se encuentran en el campo de entrenamiento número tres, es medio día y el sol brilla con fuerza. Los chicos se encuentran desperdigados por el suelo, que por el ajetreo de la práctica se halla en un estado bastante deplorable. Un ambu aparece en escena para entregarle un pergamino a Kakashi y al ver el panorama no puede evitar comentar.

— Como siempre, no tiene piedad con sus subordinados eh Kakashi-senpai.

El aludido se lo toma a broma y le contesta restándole importancia.

— Ya sabes, me gusta mantenerlos en forma.

Los chicos miran curiosos, se les hace raro ver a un ambu tan cerca y que este trate con tanta familiaridad a su sensei. El ambu se va y Kakashi le echa un rápido vistazo al pergamino, lo cierra y con un tono de aburrimiento se dirige a sus estudiantes.

— Vamos chicos, levantaros. Estamos convocados esta tarde a las cuatro para recibir una misión de rango C que tendrá lugar fuera de la Aldea.

— ¿Fuera de la Aldea? ¡Toma ya! ¡Esta vez tiene que ser algo muy bueno! – Interrumpe bruscamente Naruto levantándose de un golpe y con las fuerzas renovadas.

— Tranquilízate Naruto, y ni se te ocurra montar un numerito esta tarde en la oficina del Hokage... Será una misión de rango C, no una B, así que no esperes gran cosa. – Le reprende Kakashi. — El caso es que tenéis que preparar el equipaje para al menos una semana ya que partiremos tan pronto como nos entreguen el pergamino oficial.

Sasuke y Sakura también se reincorporan y mientras el chico empieza a recoger sus cosas, ella intenta sacudirse el barro de su nuevo vestido rojo.

— Yo que tú me preocuparía más por tus habilidades que por tu aspecto. – Le critica en un tono altivo, intentando provocarla.

La chica termina de acomodar su ropa y se dirige hacia Sasuke con indiferencia.

— Como solía decir una de mis profesoras... Los shinobis son entrenados para ser fuertes, las kunoichis para ser perfectas.

Al oír esto Sasuke hace caso omiso y le da la espalda mordiéndose la lengua.

Esta vez todos son puntuales, son las cuatro y el asistente del Hokage les invita a pasar. Dentro está el comité de asignación de misiones en el que se encuentra el Hokage en medio e Iruka al lado, entre otros.

— Hasta ahora habéis acumulado algo de experiencia; habéis llevado a cabo con éxito las misiones de menos rango que se os han asignado, de modo que el comité ha decidido recompensaros con una misión de rango C. – Empieza diciendo con solemnidad el Tercero mientras Naruto lucha por no ponerse a dar saltos allí mismo. Tras una breve pausa, el Hokage se aclara la voz y continua.

— La misión consiste en escoltar a un famoso constructor hasta su hogar de origen, el País de las Olas. Será un largo viaje, espero que estéis preparados. Sin más que decir, os presento a Tazuna. – Termina diciendo al tiempo que hace una señal ordenando el pase del cliente.

Aparece por la puerta un señor con cara de pocos amigos, bastante desaliñado y que trae consigo una botella de alcohol. Para más inri, el recién llegado se queja.

— ¿Estos serán los encargados de protegerme? Pero si solo son unos críos...

Ante esto los chicos ponen cara de circunstancia y no reaccionan hasta que Naruto explota.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Solo tenemos que acompañar a este vejestorio a su casa? ¡Venga ya!

Kakashi pone cara de fastidio y piensa "estúpido crío, mira que se lo advertí..." Pero es Iruka el que le riñe.

— ¡Mucho estabas tardando en meter la pata Naruto! ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada?

— Un momento... – Interrumpe Tazuna para decirle a Naruto. — ¿Cómo me has llamado, mocoso?

El chico está a punto de responderle de mala manera pero Kakashi llega a tiempo para ponerle la mano en la boca y evitar que diga alguna estupidez de más.

Finalmente todos caminan hacia la salida de Konoha, aunque no muy animados precisamente.

Apenas llevan un par de horas andando prácticamente en silencio, hasta que Naruto para de repente fijándose en un monolito de piedra que pasaría desapercibido por cualquiera que no fuese ninja.

— ¿Es esa la señal? – Le pregunta a Kakashi emocionado.

— Si Naruto, esa es. Estamos en el límite de los dominios de Konoha.

— ¡Wow eso es genial! – Grita a la vez que empieza a saltar de alegría.

— ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto, enano? – Dice con curiosidad Tazuna.

El rubio se queda unos instantes pensativo, ¿acaso le está llamando enano a él? Mira a ambos lados donde están sus compañeros comprobando muy a su pesar que incluso Sakura le saca un par de centímetros. Sin embargo ignora el comentario ya que no quiere que le termine de amargar el día.

— Pues claro, nunca hemos salido de la Aldea, ¿verdad chicos?

— Habla por ti... – Comenta vagamente Sasuke para después morderse la lengua arrepintiéndose. Él si salió algunas veces de la Aldea... Con su familia.

Naruto hace una mueca dolido porque Sasuke haya conocido más mundo que él para luego mirar con pena a Sakura preguntándole si ella también había salido de los dominios de Konoha.

— A mí no me mires. Yo nací mucho más lejos... – Contestó ella bajando cada vez más el tono al darse cuenta de que había dicho demasiado.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Soy el único idiota que no ha podido ir más allá de los últimos campos de entrenamiento?

Sin embargo esta vez, Kakashi no le riñe. Algo ha captado su atención, hace un momento han dejado atrás un pequeño charco de agua que nadie más ha visto por el alboroto de Naruto. Cuando por fin decide poner un poco de orden dos sombras aparecen envolviéndole con una gruesa cadena cuyos cuchillos en los extremos rebanan al jounin en cuestión de segundos ante sus horrorizados estudiantes.

— El primero... – Susurra uno de ellos, mientras que el otro rápidamente se coloca tras Naruto y dice — El segundo.

Naruto está totalmente paralizado, nota como ambos sacan sus horrendas cadenas de nuevo y se aproximan hacia él. Llega un momento en el que la respiración se le corta por completo, las cuchillas están muy cerca pero no llegan a rozarle.

Sus compañeros han reaccionado enseguida, Sakura ha cubierto a Tazuna mientras Sasuke ha sacado sus armas ninja y las ha lanzado contra las cadenas logrando atascarlas en un árbol cercano. Los ninjas enemigos se miran incrédulos y Sasuke aprovecha esta oportunidad para situarse de un salto sobre sus respectivos brazos para coger impulso y patearlos a ambos a la vez.

Los ninjas dudan un instante pero al ver que no tienen salida, renuncian a la cadena y se desmarcan evitando a Sasuke; uno se dirige hacia Sakura y Tazuna y el otro vuelve a por Naruto. Sasuke debe decidir, ve que Sakura le arroja kunais y shuriken pero el enemigo los esquiva fácilmente y no puede evitar correr hacia ella dejando a su compañero desprotegido. Por suerte para el rubio, el enemigo solo ha llegado a arañarle con sus garras metálicas la mano izquierda.

Sakura saca un kunai y adopta una posición defensiva mientras roza con la otra mano un pequeño pergamino en su bolsa meditando si debe utilizarlo o no, sin embargo, Sasuke la sorprende interponiéndose entre ella y el adversario cuando a pocos centímetros antes de producirse la colisión, Kakashi aparece atrapándolo por el cuello.

El rubio, totalmente incrédulo se fija en lo que había creído que era su profesor y descubre un montón de leña seca, "ha usado el jutsu de sustitución" piensa.

— Naruto, perdona por no haberte ayudado antes, realmente creí que no te quedarías quieto. – Le dice con tranquilidad Kakashi para después darle la espalda y se dirigirse hacia los otros dos. — Vosotros, buen trabajo chicos.

Al ver la escena, Naruto se ha quedado conmocionado, acaba de caer en que él no ha podido hacer nada... Ha sido más bien un estorbo. "¿Cómo a podido Sasuke enfrentarse a una situación real tan rápido y sin ensuciarse siquiera?" Se pregunta a sí mismo.

— Hey... – Le llama la atención el pelinegro, como si hubiese podido leerle la mente, y le dice con arrogancia. — ¿Estás herido... gatito asustadizo?

El aludido no puede contener la ira por las palabras del chico... —¡Sasuke! – Grita a pleno pulmón, sin embargo antes de continuar, Kakashi quien ha atado a los ninjas al tronco de un árbol, le increpa.

— ¡Naruto! Las zarpas de estos ninjas están envenenadas, hay que abrir la herida y sacar el veneno antes de que se extienda por todo tu cuerpo. Por cierto Tazuna... Quiero hablar contigo un momento.

El viejo constructor apenas volvía a respirar con normalidad cuando el ninja le cogió por sorpresa de nuevo.

— Cl-claro.

Mientras tanto Sakura intenta ir hacia Naruto pero se cruza con Sasuke y al ver su sonrisa arrogante le lanza una mirada de desprecio que el chico no se toma muy bien, el semblante le cambia y le dice.

— Deberías ser más agradecida...

Pero ella ni se molesta en contestarle, Kakashi capta su atención junto con la de sus compañeros cuando comenta que los ninjas enemigos vuelven a estar conscientes. Los de Konoha les rodean y el jounin empieza a explicarles.

— Es extraño, son chunin de la Niebla, reconocidos por sus pocos escrúpulos y su sed de sangre.

— ¿Cómo pudiste percibir nuestra presencia? – Interrumpe uno de ellos.

— Bueno, no ha llovido desde hace días por aquí así que no debería haber charcos en el camino... – Contesta el jounin sin darle importancia.

— ¿Y por qué dejaste a los chicos solos si lo sabías? – Pregunta Tazuna.

— Podría haber acabado con ellos enseguida... Pero tenía que averiguar su objetivo. De haber sabido que habría ninjas extranjeros implicados, esta misión tendría al menos un rango B, ¿no Tazuna? Tu petición solo incluía protegerte de ladrones y bandas armadas hasta que terminases de construir el puente. Al mentirnos nos pones en peligro ¿entiendes?

Tazuna no sabe dónde meterse, le habían pillado muy pronto y podrían dejarle tirado allí mismo.

— N-nuestra aldea es muy pobre... No nos podíamos permitir pagar una misión de rango B. – Se intenta justificar.

— Es una pena pero con la herida de Naruto no podemos continuar... – Deja caer Kakashi mirando de reojo al rubio.

El aludido aprieta tanto la mandíbula que le rechinan los dientes de pura rabia, entonces saca un kunai y se lo clava en la mano ante las incrédulas miradas de sus compañeros.

— ¿Pero qué haces Naruto? – Increpa Sakura preocupada mas el chico no le contesta sino que pasan unos segundos antes de empezar a farfullar.

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué soy diferente? Por más que me esfuerzo... Yo... Yo... Nunca haré nada más que haga que me tengan que ayudar... No volveré a asustarme, ni a intentar huir de los problemas... No perderé ante Sasuke... Lo juro por el dolor de mi mano... ¡Voy a proteger a este viejo con este mismo kunai! ¡Qué continúe la misión! – Termina por decir mirando fijamente a Kakashi.

— Me parece muy bien que hayas eliminado el veneno de esa forma... Pero si lo dejas ir morirás desangrado. – Le comenta con simpleza el jounin.

Tres segundos tarda Naruto en perder la compostura y empezar a corretear asustado, a lo que Kakashi suspira.

— A ver, ven aquí que le eche un vistazo. – Kakashi coge la mano del chico y se sorprende a ver que ya ha empezado a cicatrizar.

— ¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei? ¿Por qué pones esa cara tan seria? – Pregunta Naruto muy asustado.

— No es nada... Debería ponerse bien pronto – Contesta al tiempo que empieza a vendarle y piensa preocupado "debe ser por el poder del Nueve Colas"

— Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche. – Comenta Tazuna. — Sé de una buena hospedería a un par de kilómetros.

— Me parece bien, aunque solo por esta noche. Cuanto más cerca estemos del País de las Olas más peligroso será, debemos evitar los caminos principales. – Agrega Kakashi.

La hospedería en la que se registran es un pequeño edificio de madera de estilo tradicional con dos plantas, donde en la inferior hay un restaurante y en la superior se encuentran las habitaciones. Para ahorrar, todos han cogido una habitación grande donde la dueña les ha llevado futones extra. Después de cenar, Tazuna y Kakashi se han quedado en la barra del restaurante hablando de la misión mientras los chicos han subido para dormir.

Una vez aseados Naruto es el primero en meterse en el futon, está cansado y no le apetece hablar con nadie... Mucho menos sabiendo que está en la misma habitación con Sasuke.

Sakura por su parte no tiene sueño aun, así que ha salido a la pequeña terraza de la habitación con una vela, un libro y una manta para protegerse del fresco de la noche.

Sasuke ha sido el último en pasar al baño para asearse; cuando entra en la habitación le sorprende un poco ver que Naruto ya está dormido y que Sakura no está, así que decide salir un poco a la terraza para que le de el aire encontrándose con la chica.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunta extrañado.

— ¿No es obvio? – Le contesta de forma escueta.

Sasuke calla, la verdad es que le empieza a molestar la situación con la chica. Ya no solo se limita a serle indiferente sino que empieza a ser borde. Aunque lo que piensen los demás de él le importa más bien poco o nada, siendo honesto consigo mismo, no le hace gracia tener que pasar tiempo con alguien que le mira con desprecio... Como le miró esa tarde.

— Sakura... El tema este de pelear contra ti... Olvídalo, no importa, ya encontraré a otra persona.

La aludida baja el libro dejándolo en su regazo mientras intenta asimilar lo que ha querido decir su compañero y no puede evitar contestarle con sarcasmo.

— Lo dices como si me estuviese haciendo un favor, ¿a qué debo tu cortesía?

— Hmp... Yo solo... Preferiría que simplemente no estés molesta. Quiero tener la fiesta en paz ¿entiendes?

Sakura le mira fijamente, con intensidad, haciendo que el chico se sienta de repente extraño e incómodo, pero la extrañada es ella. Le quería reprochar el mal comportamiento que había tenido esa tarde con Naruto, pero ahora sabe que sería totalmente inútil... El chico es incapaz de tener una relación normal con nadie, su triste pasado le ha convertido en una especie de "mutilado emocional" y no podía culparle si él ni siquiera era consciente, ahora solo podía darle algo en lo que pensar.

— Sabes Sasuke, no toda la fuerza reside en el físico...

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura solo suspira, le mira con condescendencia y le dice — Nada... Quiero tener la fiesta en paz por ahora. Buenas noches, Sasuke.

La chica se retira y lo deja con la palabra en la boca, aprieta los puños y se queda en el balcón esperando que se le pase el enfado. Una media hora más tarde Kakashi y Tazuna llegan al dormitorio. El cliente se mete en su futon, pero el jounin percibe a Sasuke en la terraza y sale a intentar tener unas palabras con él.

Se sorprende al verlo, está pálido y mira las estrellas totalmente ido. — Sasuke, ¿estás bien? – Le pregunta en voz baja pero con un tono preocupado.

El chico reacciona dando un pequeño salto. — Tú... ¿qué haces aquí? – Contesta de mala manera, como siempre.

— Me ha extrañado encontrarte aquí, solo eso.

El chico se reincorpora, está muy cansado y solo quiere dormir, su mirada está completamente vacía y se intenta quitar el mal sabor de boca diciendo, de una forma muy automática pero sincera. — Perdona Kakashi, no quería hablarte de esa manera.

El jounin se sorprende bastante al escuchar una disculpa del chico y sonríe para sí mismo — No es nada Sasuke, que descanses. –A lo que chico ya se ha metido en su futón y se ha arropado hasta las orejas por lo que solo emite su habitual monosílabo a modo de respuesta — Hmp

Kakashi lo interpreta de forma positiva y piensa "parece que ha hecho un pequeño progreso" alegrándose en lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia en que me baso me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada perdón por tardar tanto, sé que además el capítulo es más corto que los anteriores pero la verdad es que últimamente estoy muy bloqueada y me cuesta ver como quiero que vaya la historia.

Como habréis podido apreciar ha habido partes en las que se parece mucho a la historia original y es porque quiero que la historia sea un poco diferente pero que siga el camino de la original (como las sagas y demás, no sé si me explico)

Antes de este capítulo me hubiese gustado hacer otro tipo relleno como el anterior contando un poco lo que habría sido la primera misión de los chicos pero al final entre que ando bloqueada y tal tampoco quiero alargar tanto el inicio y creo que lo mejor es que arranque cuanto antes.

Comentadme que os parece esto y el capítulo y demás, me sería de gran ayuda.

Gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima! :)


	8. Cuestión de confianza

Antes del amanecer Kakashi los despierta a todos con café recién hecho y unas bolas de arroz para desayunar.

— Vamos chicos, todos arriba... Tazuna-san tú también. Debemos partir cuanto antes, todavía nos queda un día de camino.

Todos empiezan a levantarse algo perezosos, pero sin duda el olor del café es un buen aliciente para terminar de animarse a salir del futón. Cuando por fin todos se sientan para desayunar, Naruto empieza a hacer caras raras entorno al café.

— ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? – Pregunta Kakashi.

— Nunca he probado eso, pero huele muy bien...

— Quizá no deberías beber mucho, es muy excitante. – Le recomienda el sensei, sin embargo el chico hace caso omiso y se bebe su taza casi de un trago.

— Está muy bueno – Dice sonriente. — Quiero más.

El sol empieza a asomarse tímidamente entre la bruma de la mañana bañando sus rostros. Es una mañana fresca, las hierbas del camino están llenas de rocío y de vez en cuando les rozan los pies mojándolos poco a poco.

— Brrr ¡Maldita sea que frío! ¡Se me están congelando hasta los huesos! – Empieza a armar escándalo Naruto a la par que intenta sacudirse la humedad del cuerpo.

— Cierra el pico enano, no es para tanto. – Le riñe Tazuna.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado? ¡Un poco más de respeto que soy un ninja! – Contesta exaltado.

— ¡Pues vaya un ninja! – Le provoca el mayor.

El chico empieza a dar saltos enrabietado, intentando no explotar y decirle de todo a Tazuna, pero no puede evitarlo por más tiempo.

— Hey Tazuna, ¡Algún día seré el Hokage y todos tendrán que admirarme y respetarme, incluso tú! ¡Datte-bayo!

El hombre empieza a reír, — Ni aunque llegues a serlo te respetaría.

Todos se dan cuenta de que el rubio está prácticamente temblando.

— ¿Estás bien Naruto? – Le pregunta Sakura preocupada.

— No sé, estoy nervioso...

— Debe ser el café – Susurra Kakashi. — Hey Naruto, si tanta energía tienes de buena mañana te propongo una pequeña misión.

El aludido ni si quiera es capaz de contestar con palabras y asiente nerviosamente.

— Sigue todo el camino recto unos cinco kilómetros y luego vuelve para contarnos que has visto. Tienes que darte prisa y tratar de que no te vea nadie.

Una vez más el chico solamente asiente y se pone en marcha con tal rapidez que de haber sido un camino de tierra, seguro que habría levantado una buena nube de polvo.

— Kakashi-sensei, habiendo ninjas implicados, ¿no es peligroso mandar a Naruto a lo loco? No es precisamente alguien que pase desapercibido. – Dice con preocupación Sakura.

— Lo sé, pero este es un camino poco transitado y no es una distancia muy larga... Es mejor que descargue un poco antes de que le dé un ataque.

La chica asiente convencida y se queda cerca del jounin y de Tazuna mientras ve cómo Sasuke los adelanta con cara de pocos amigos y les da la espalda.

Paran a medio día para descansar un poco y comer algo, Naruto a pesar de su 'misión' sigue bastante excitado, tanto que Kakashi sigue mandándole hacer ejercicio para descargarse un poco. En este momento, se encuentra haciendo flexiones ante el jounin y Tazuna quienes le miran con una gotita en la cabeza.

Todos se sientan a comer y al terminar Sakura le ofrece una taza al rubio.

— Tómate esto Naruto, te ayudará. Es una infusión relajante.

— Gr-gracias Sakura-chan. – Le agradece levemente sonrojado.

— Eso, a ver si dejas de ser tan pelmazo. – Comenta por lo bajo Sasuke, a lo que el aludido le saca la lengua y se burla.

— Tienes envidia porque Sakura es buena conmigo y contigo no.

— Como si me importara... – Se defiende el pelinegro.

Antes de que empezasen a discutir Kakashi les ordenó recoger para retomar la caminata y así la tarde avanzó relativamente tranquila pues a pesar de estar mejor, Naruto no paraba de hablar.

Atravesaron varios campos de cultivo para adentrarse en una hermosa pradera tupida de verde con tonos malvas aquí y allá de unas pequeñas flores. Habían tomado varias bifurcaciones y los novatos debían admitir que hubo veces en que les falló la orientación y de no ser por Kakashi, se habrían perdido.

Notan un halcón sobrevolándoles y el jounin les da un rato para descansar mientras él y Tazuna se apartan para hablar.

— ¿De qué tendrán que hablar? – Pregunta Naruto.

— Ese era un halcón mensajero de Konoha, seguro que anoche Kakashi le envió un mensaje a Konoha con lo que había sucedido para ver si podemos seguir con la misión o no. – Explica Sakura.

— ¿Pero no acordamos seguir ya?

— Claro, pero no depende solo de nosotros, Kakashi debe reportar cualquier tipo de incidencia.

— Qué mal... Yo quiero seguir, ¡ya verás cómo esta vez no dejaré que te lleves tú el protagonismo! – Reta a Sasuke quien le lanza una mirada de odio y no puede aguantar más...

— Escucha Naruto, te lo advierto solo una vez... Sigue siendo tan bocazas y te juro que te doy la paliza de tu vida. – Amenaza con un tono bastante venenoso.

Esta vez la que no puede más es Sakura, ya no le importa perder la compostura pues su compañero acaba de cruzar un límite.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

Naruto la mira muy sorprendido al igual que Sasuke, solo que él tiene el ceño fruncido, la mira con rabia y le contesta como si escupiera cada palabra.

— Soy alguien que tiene un objetivo y unos 'compañeros' mediocres que me están empezando a fastidiar demasiado.

Naruto coge aire para contestarle pero Sakura le detiene.

— ¿Mediocres? ¿De verdad crees eso?

— No lo creo, lo sé... Lo he visto... Al principio creí que serías una buena oponente pero resulta que parece que tienes miedo de mi... Y lo de ayer... pff – Termina por decir el Uchiha con más arrogancia que de costumbre y sacudiendo la cabeza para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

Sakura le mira a los ojos intensamente unos instantes antes de contestarle.

— Sabes, en una cosa tienes razón Sasuke... Me das miedo... – El aludido muestra una sonrisa torcida al ver que tenía razón, sin embargo se le quita rápidamente cuando la chica continua.

— Me das muchísimo miedo... No te conozco como persona pero sé quién eres, conozco tu pasado y sé que no has tenido una vida fácil pero eso no te da derecho a tratar a la gente como la tratas. Actúas como si fueses el más poderoso del mundo, pasando por encima de quien sea sin importarte lo más mínimo. ¿Sabes lo que eres? Eres un psicópata, un monstruo y no confío en absoluto en ti y por eso jamás permitiré que me uses como a una muñeca de paja para entrenar y que luego me dejes tirada. ¿Te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?

El Uchiha está estático cuando la chica termina pero una corriente de rabia le sacude y le atrapa el brazo derecho haciéndole daño.

— ¡Sasuke! – Grita Naruto asustado por lo que pueda hacer el pelinegro, mas antes de actuar Sasuke le dedica una mirada que le deja petrificado para después dirigirse a Sakura.

— Me haces daño. – Le dice ella firmemente y sin apartar los ojos de él.

— ¿Un monstruo dices? ... – Empieza a decir con un tono terrorífico — Tú no sabes lo que es eso... No, no tienes ni idea... Pero me da absolutamente igual lo que una cría como tú piense de mí, Sakura. Yo soy un vengador, no necesito saber nada más que eso.

El tono, las palabras, habrían asustado a muchos pero no a ella. El que no tenía ni idea era él... Toda la rabia acumulada en la chica se refleja de pronto en sus ojos y muy lejos de achantarse le dice en un tono tan venenoso como el de él.

— ¿Un vengador? ¿Qué es eso?... Yo te lo diré Sasuke – Le dice acercándose aún más. — Eso no es nada... Absolutamente nada. – Sasuke siente un escalofrío y la suelta instantáneamente con cara de desconcierto pero ella ya no puede parar.

— Ahora te comprendo un poco mejor... Tantos años creyendo que eras algo y un día te enfrentas con la cruel realidad...

Todos permanecen en silencio hasta que Naruto ve aproximarse a Kakashi y decide que esta vez le toca reaccionar a él y tomar las riendas de la situación.

— Chicos, dejadlo ya y actuad normal... Kakashi está cerca y será mejor que no reporte esto al Hokage.

Sasuke y Sakura se lanzan una mirada de odio mutuo hasta que el primero decide que ya ha tenido suficiente y se marcha del lugar para tratar de calmarse.

Antes de desaparecer entre unos árboles cercanos puede notar la mirada de la chica clavándose en su espalda y piensa "maldita estúpida... y dice que yo soy el psicópata"

— Hey chicos, ¿qué hacéis? Debemos retomar el camino, haremos noche en el corazón del bosque y llegaremos mañana sobre el medio día. – Propone animado el jounin.

— Cl-claro Kakashi- sensei... Estamos esperando a Sasuke que ha ido... ejem... ya sabes... – Dice Naruto intentando disimular, mas Kakashi se da cuenta de lo seria que está la chica. — ¿Ocurre algo Sakura?

— No, nada. – Contesta ella sonriendo.

Ahora el que tiene ciertos reparos es Naruto hacia la chica, la escena de antes ha sido increíblemente intensa y ahora ella está como si nada. No es que Sasuke sea santo de su devoción y siempre pensó que alguien debería ponerle en su sitio algún día pero... Lo de hoy había sido demasiado.

El camino hasta que llegaron a un buen lugar para pasar la noche, transcurrió en un silencio más pesado de lo habitual. A Naruto se le habían quitado las ganas de hablar, pero aun así de vez en cuando decía algo para evitar que Kakashi sospechase. Incluso él sabía que el expediente del equipo no era el mejor dado el mal trabajo en equipo, pero si se supiese de este tipo de peleas y se repitiesen, podrían disolver el equipo.

Después de la cena Kakashi y Tazuna habían decidido irse a dormir, como el jounin quería estar fresco para el día siguiente, dejó en manos de los novatos los turnos de vigilancia, sin embargo estos no parecían tener muchas ganas de dormir.

— Hey chicos, se me olvidó contaros... mirad – Dice Naruto a la vez que saca un extraño objeto de su mochila.

— Un fuuma shuriken, vaya, es muy bonito – Comenta Sakura admirándolo.

Se trata de una gran pieza de metal que parece una gran hoja acabada en una anilla pero si lo despliegas aparecen otras tres hojas conformando así un shuriken gigante.

— Hmp, seguro que no tienes ni idea de cómo se usa. – Puntúa Sasuke con indiferencia.

— ¿Como que no? ¡Mejor que tú! – Alza la voz el Uzumaki.

— Naruto, baja la voz que Tazuna-san y Kakashi-sensei intentan dormir.

— Vaya, lo siento Sakura-chan – Lamenta el rubio sobándose la nuca.

La chica hace rodar los ojos y le dice — Si no tienes nada de sueño ¿por qué no vas a practicar un rato?

— ¿Qué dices Sasuke? ¿Lo estrenamos? – Comenta Naruto animado.

El aludido no puede rehusarse así como así, no quiere quedarse a solas con Sakura después de lo de hace un rato, y aunque se trate de Naruto no puede negar que el fuuma shuriken es una de sus armas favoritas por lo que accede y ambos se van donde no puedan molestar a los demás.

— Lo compré en la tienda de Takumi-san con el dinero de la última misión, estaba de oferta y siempre tuve curiosidad por manejar uno de estos. – Le iba comentando a su compañero.

— Vamos, que tenía razón antes.

— Nunca he manejado uno pero he visto como se hace, no puede ser demasiado difícil.

Sasuke le da la espalda y muestra una media sonrisa, saca un kunai y marca en el grueso tronco de un árbol una rudimentaria diana.

— Pues a ver qué sabes hacer.

Naruto sonríe y nota un hormigueo en el estómago, es la primera vez que Sasuke le da una oportunidad para demostrarle que él también puede ser un excelente ninja. Se posiciona, despliega el shuriken y recordando como lo había visto hacer lo lanza.

Falló por mucho, apenas rozó el árbol acabó enredado en unas malas hierbas. El Uchiha ve la cara de decepción que se le ha quedado y piensa que sería bueno quitarle hierro al asunto... Ya había tenido demasiada discusión por un día.

— No está mal para ser el primer tiro. – Naruto le mira muy sorprendido y el Uchiha añade.

— Se trata de un arma muy pesada y dominarla por completo requiere mucha práctica... cuando yo empecé también me resultó difícil.

El rubio mira muy asombrado a Sasuke, pero no porque le choque que hubiese cosas difíciles incluso para él sino porque no es normal que comparta cosas de su vida con nadie.

A decir verdad, el Uchiha también se siente extrañado consigo mismo, sin embargo achaca su comportamiento al cansancio y al aburrimiento... Entre otras cosas.

— Trae, verás cómo se hace.

Sasuke hace unas cuantas tiradas magistrales, es realmente bueno con el fuuma shuriken aunque todo se debe a su duro entrenamiento. Naruto mientras le mira embobado hasta que el primero se cansa y le deja practicar un poco.

Fue una terrible idea ya que al cabo de hora y media las cuatro hojas del fuuma shuriken quedaron prácticamente sin filo. Aunque al menos, ambos habían pasado un buen rato.

Ya de camino a donde estaban los demás Sasuke le comenta. — Lleva de nuevo el fuuma shuriken a la armería... Seguro que Takumi te hace un buen precio por arreglártelo, es un buen tipo.

— Claro... Aunque de momento es bastante inútil.

— Échale imaginación, igual te sirve para preparar algún truco.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, era increíble que su compañero estuviera tan amable... Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo de esa tarde igual le a afectado mucho, piensa.

— Hey Sasuke, espera. – Le detiene. — Sabes... Las cosas que ha dicho Sakura hoy... Yo no creo que seas un psicópata... O un monstruo... El único monstruo es la soledad... T-te lo dice alguien que entiende de eso, datte-bayo.

El aludido se limita a hacer una mueca, emite un "hmp" y continúa hacia delante hasta que llega donde el campamento. Se da media vuelta y se limita a decir. — Buenas noches... Naruto.

El rubio se alegra muchísimo, pero trata de no exteriorizarlo para no fastidiar el momento y se limita a contestar. — B-buenas noches. – Se echa boca arriba mirando las estrellas y empieza a pensar en bastantes cosas.

Cuando era pequeño, solía corretear de aquí para allá llamando la atención de otros niños para que le dejasen jugar con ellos pero siempre le daban de lado. A los adultos no les hacía gracia que 'el chico del Kyubi' jugase con sus hijos... Aunque eso lo había averiguado hace poco... Después ingresó en la Academia y allí conoció a más gente, conoció a Sasuke.

Lo recordaba como un chico callado y solitario, eso le chocaba muchísimo porque todos los demás querían ser sus amigos y él los apartaba. 'Qué injusta es la vida' solía pensar. Sasuke era miembro de uno de los clanes más importantes de la Aldea y él solo un niño huérfano; él quería jugar con los otros niños que el otro despreciaba... Le sacaba de sus casillas y por ello lo convirtió en su blanco, la persona a la que debía superar para que los demás le hicieran caso.

Todo cambió cuando se enteró de lo de la masacre... Pasaron semanas antes de que volviese a la Academia pero volvió... Cuando le vio entrar en clase le dio la sensación de que sus ojos eran... vacíos, como los de los peces muertos... Y no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirarle por sacar fuerzas para seguir hacia delante aunque, en el fondo él también sabía, que eso no era cierto.

Aunque el Uchiha nunca lo admitiese, ambos se parecían... Habían conocido a fondo la soledad, y ninguno sabía cómo actuar ante los demás en la vida real... Fuera de su trabajo como ninjas.

Esa noche Naruto llegó a una conclusión acerca de Sasuke: seguiría siendo su gran rival... Pero pasase lo que pasase, no le dejaría estar solo.

* * *

Disclaimer: ni la historia en que me baso ni los personajes me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Hola! Esta vez me he dado prisa, pero como el anterior capítulo fue corto y ya tenía la idea para este (entre otras cosas), pues me he animado a actualizar ya.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en algunas partes ha sido un poco intenso... En fin, espero que haya merecido la pena.

Me gustaría que me comentasen que les va pareciendo la historia, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho.

Muchas gracias a los que me han comentado hasta ahora, me animan bastante a seguir escribiendo.

Espero volver pronto, hasta la próxima! :)


	9. Demonio Silencioso

**Hola a todos. En primer lugar perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. El caso es que cuando empecé con la historia me puse con cosas muy sueltas y el problema surgió cuando me puse a unir todo; la verdad es que aparte de estar muy ocupada, me quedé bloqueada y no se me ocurría nada bueno, de hecho no estoy satisfecha al 100% con el resultado, quizás a un 90% Soy consciente de que mi escritura no es la mejor, igual con el tiempo mejora. Es algo que me fastidia porque no puedo expresar en condiciones la historia como me gustaría.**

 **Pero bueno, no quiero extenderme mucho así que sin más, les dejo leer el capítulo.**

* * *

La mañana había transcurrido sin incidencias aunque más silenciosa de lo normal. La caminata se había hecho más dura al tener que sortear los caminos principales, sin embargo pudieron llegar sin sobresaltos al muelle donde les esperaba un amigo de Tazuna para que les llevase al destino final en su barca.

Una vez todos en la barca una intensa niebla les envuelve y la tensión de los mayores comienza a ser palpable, ante esto Naruto pregunta preocupado a Tazuna.

— ¡Eh viejo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga?

— Por lo que más quieras chico, no subas la voz aquí... Es muy peligroso – Responde angustiado el amigo de Tazuna.

Antes de que Naruto proteste, Kakashi pregunta con indiferencia al conocer ya la respuesta.

— ¿Por qué no les cuenta, Tazuna-san? ¿Por qué es tan peligroso?

El mayor le mira con cierto temor; Kakashi le dijo que al menos de seguro le llevarían a casa pero protegerle hasta terminar el puente era algo que estaba en manos de los chicos y, aunque probablemente no eran conscientes de donde se metían, no eran idiotas. Al final se aclara la voz y procede a explicarles.

— Desde hace poco más de un año, un cruel hombre de negocios puso los ojos en nuestro país. Su nombre es Gatou y supuestamente ha amasado una gran fortuna gracias a la industria maderera, sin embargo es un secreto a voces que es el jefe de un gran grupo de delincuentes entre los que también hay ninjas desertores, se dice que Gatou les protege y les financia en sus proyectos terroristas.

— Exacto, y no solo de nivel chunin como los de la última vez, sino que lo más seguro es también haya jounins. – Agrega Kakashi interrumpiéndole y poniéndose serio.

— Estamos en una situación muy complicada... Gatou aprovecha que nuestro país está en una ubicación aislada y nos está saqueando impunemente, además de convertirlo en su refugio y en el de sus esbirros. Nos ha traído lo peor de lo peor: tráfico de drogas, armas, juego ilegal entre otras cosas incluso peores.

— Por eso es tan importante el puente, ¿verdad? – Pregunta Sakura impactada por el relato.

— Así es, una vez terminado favorecería el comercio enormemente y si la situación mejora, tendríamos el coraje necesario para enfrentarnos a él.

— Por eso te tiene en el punto de mira... Eres el constructor. – Puntualiza con perspicacia Sasuke.

Tazuna asiente dándole la razón y entonces Naruto, que ha estado demasiado callado, acierta preguntando:

— ¿Por qué nos estás diciendo todo esto ahora?

Mas es Kakashi el que le contesta.

— Tazuna-san y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Konoha dio luz verde para continuar la misión con la condición de que una vez llegásemos vosotros decidierais si os parece bien continuar hasta el final.

— ¿Creías que nos íbamos a echar atrás? – Le dice el rubio perplejo a Kakashi.

— Es una misión complicada... De hecho si llegamos a cruzarnos con más ninjas vosotros no debéis intervenir, sino que tenéis que quedaros con Tazuna y yo me haré cargo, ¿está claro?

Naruto quiere protestar pero Kakashi ha sido muy explícito y hasta él sabe reconocer que no es una situación como para comportarse como un crío caprichoso. Al cabo de unos instantes tras la niebla son capaces de vislumbrar un enorme puente que, a pesar de estar en fase de construcción, es bastante impresionante. Tras admirarlo todos, Sakura es la primera en hablar y muy decidida les dice:

— Yo quiero continuar con la misión.

Los otros dos la miran por el repentino cambio de actitud ya que hasta entonces había lucido algo decaída.

— Yo también. ¡Datte-bayo! – Se apresura a decir Naruto, a lo que los mayores vuelven a reñirle y este se tapa con ambas manos la boca.

Sasuke asiente mostrando que también está de acuerdo y el mayor vuelve a respirar tranquilo.

— Lo siento, solo os puedo traer hasta aquí. Mucha suerte Tazuna-san. – Dice el barquero una vez llegan a un pequeño puerto pesquero.

Se adentran entonces en el bosque, donde el mayor les va comentando que a cambio de la generosidad de los ninjas, estos no tendrán que preocuparse por el alojamiento y la comida, ya que se quedarán con él en su casa junto a su hija y su nieto.

Aquel bosque no era muy tupido, iban por un camino de tierra bastante decente y por los alrededores se veían varias lagunas formadas por las abundantes lluvias pasadas.

Los chicos se muestran agradecidos con Tazuna, pero el jounin tiene un semblante serio.

— ¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei? ¿Hay algún enemigo cerca? – Se interesa Naruto poniéndose a la altura del jounin y empezando a escudriñar los alrededores intentando obtener más protagonismo que Sasuke al tomar la iniciativa.

El jounin lo detiene extendiendo el brazo derecho y les dice a sus alumnos — Cubrid a Tazuna, creo que nos están observando.

Los novatos se miran entre sí sobrecogidos y cumplen rápidamente la orden de Kakashi, mas cuando se están posicionando, todos se agachan rápidamente al ver que una enorme katana pasa cerca de sus cabezas girando para después clavarse en un árbol cercano. Ansiosos buscan la monstruosa arma que casi les decapita y se encuentran sobre esta, a un hombre con el torso desnudo, media cara vendada y que porta una bandana de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

— Vaya vaya, pero si es el ninja renegado Zabuza Momochi. – Dice Kakashi fingiendo sorpresa después de observarle durante un breve instante.

— Me siento halagado, que el famoso Ninja Copia te reconozca a la primera es todo un honor. – Contesta el aludido con tono sarcástico.

— No es para menos, tu fama te precede... No por nada te llaman el Demonio Silencioso.

Zabuza suelta un par de siniestras carcajadas, se recompone y mirando fijamente al jounin de Konoha dice.

— Ya veo que para cargarme al viejo tendré que ocuparme primero de ti. – Acto seguido en un rapidísimo movimiento desaparece de la vista de todos para reaparecer sobre una laguna cercana haciendo el sello del tigre con las manos.

Todos se ponen a la defensiva, algo que al ninja renegado parece hacerle gracia por un momento, tras el cual en el que su semblante se vuelve tétrico y con un tono perturbador les dice:

— La faringe, el espinazo, los pulmones, el hígado, la yugular, la aorta, los riñones y el corazón... Una herida en cualquiera de esos puntos significa la muerte. Te dejo elegir la que más te guste, si me conoces tanto como crees, sabrás lo rápido y eficaz que soy.

Kakashi sabe que la única opción es hacerle frente de modo que le aguanta la mirada seriamente y cuando acaba de hablar Zabuza, lentamente alza el brazo hasta posar su mano sobre la bandana a la vez que le advierte:

—Como bien has dicho, no soy cualquiera, esta vez te llevará más trabajo del que crees aunque... Supongo que tendré que usar esto.

Justo entonces endereza su bandana dejando visible su parpado cruzado de arriba abajo por una antigua cicatriz, mas al abrirlo se quedan de piedra ante aquel ojo rojo con tres pupilas.

De los novatos el más impactado es indudablemente Sasuke, quien por su mente empiezan a cruzar las teorías mas descabelladas.

— K-kakashi-sensei, ¡¿qué es eso?! – Pregunta Naruto algo alterado y temeroso.

Zabuza por su parte ríe ante la pregunta y escupe con desprecio.

— Estúpidas aldeas y sus malditos secretismos... Estos críos no tienen ni idea del mundo en el que viven.

Sasuke al fin reacciona y se dirige a sus compañeros.

— Eso es... Es el sharingan. Se trata de un ojo especial, una técnica secreta que permite al usuario ver a través del ninjutsu en general, dándole la habilidad de predecir y contrarrestar cualquier tipo de técnica.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – Interrumpe el rubio.

— Porque es una técnica que solo unos pocos dentro del Clan Uchiha pueden despertar. – Tras decir esto Sasuke clava la mirada en la espalda de Kakashi esperando algún tipo de explicación, pero este está demasiado concentrado como para dársela.

Por su parte, Zabuza, quizá por pura diversión, mete un poco más de cizaña antes de empezar la lucha.

— El sharingan era realmente temible, lástima que aquel mocoso exterminase a los Uchiha... Es una suerte que al menos Kakashi se hiciese con uno.

Sasuke tragó saliva, hasta entonces no había sido consciente de la repercusión de lo ocurrido años atrás. Cerró los puños fuertemente, muy furioso ya que le parecía bastante humillante saber que todo el Mundo Ninja conociese su desgracia.

— Cuando pertenecí al cuerpo de élite de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla solía llevar una libreta con información de ninjas destacados... tú aparecías, Kakashi, ¿sabes qué decía?... Decía que habías copiado cerca de mil técnicas a tus oponentes gracias a tu sharingan, es bastante impresionante. – Termina de decir con sorna.

Kakashi mientras tanto con gesto serio se dedica a analizarle. — Parece que hablas mucho... Zabuza. – Le dice taimado.

— Tienes razón, mejor vamos al grano... Pero antes, una técnica de la Aldea de la Niebla. – Justo entonces una niebla empieza a rodearle expandiéndose rápidamente hacia todos los lados y vuelve a desaparecer por completo.

Sin perder la compostura, Kakashi advierte a sus alumnos. — Estad muy atentos, el apodo de este tipo no es una broma, puede matarnos a todos sin que nos demos cuenta.

Los alumnos reaccionan estupefactos, apenas son capaces de asimilar una situación tan peliaguda como esa de buenas a primeras.

Para colmo, una voz amortiguada surge desde un punto que no son capaces de ubicar, diciendo de forma siniestra. — Recordad los ocho puntos... No perdonaré a nadie que se interponga entre mi objetivo y yo.

Los chicos son incluso capaces de notar la vibración de su chakra envenenado por tanta maldad y temen lo peor, sin embargo, Kakashi empieza también a liberar una gran cantidad de chakra que, aunque saben que se trata de su sensei y que no tienen nada que temer, su grado de instinto asesino es muy comparable al de su oponente y eso les desconcierta bastante.

"Wow, ¿este es Kakashi-sensei?" Piensa Naruto muy impactado; aunque el más afectado es Sasuke.

El pelinegro por su parte intenta tranquilizarse, mas todo el coraje que había mostrado al escuchar al ninja renegado hablar de su Clan se desvanece al comenzar la pelea entre ambos jounin.

Del campo de entrenamiento a la realidad había un trecho muy grande. Estaban luchando, pero no se podía comparar con otras peleas que había visto, no, aquellas eran de pega: entrenamientos, torneos, etc.

La fuerza, la fiereza, el instinto más profundo y salvaje: el de la supervivencia del más fuerte. El ambiente se había vuelto tan pesado por toda la tensión acumulada que casi le había cortado la respiración. En un intento por serenarse se fija en sus compañeros, ambos se encuentran mirando la pelea totalmente alerta, pero absortos al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo esto no le vale para nada; muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa rescatando desde lo más profundo de su ser un miedo visceral que ha procurado enterrar con todas sus fuerzas durante años. Ese miedo irracional afloró pues, recordándole la sensación de que su propia vida no se encontraba en sus manos en ese momento y fue entonces cuando la peor de sus ideas tomó forma: el suicidio.

Prefería morir por su propia mano que seguir sintiendo aquello, pero en el momento en que su mano se aferró al kunai que sostenía, Kakashi le disuadió.

— Tranquilos chicos, no dejaré que nadie de mi equipo muera. Os protegeré con mi vida.

Esas palabras de poco sirven ya que Zabuza aprovecha para interponerse en medio de todos. Kakashi no se lo pone fácil y arremete contra él dándoles tiempo a los demás para ponerse a salvo, consigue ponerse tras el adversario y clavarle en la espalda un kunai, mas este se convierte en agua resultando ser un mero clon. Zabuza usa la distracción para atacarle por la espalda y con un bestial espadazo le corta por la mitad dejando a todos atónitos.

Para sorpresa del demonio silencioso, los restos del adversario se transforman también en agua "vaya, la ha copiado a pesar de la niebla" piensa a la vez que escucha a su espalda al verdadero.

— Se acabó, Zabuza. Ni se te ocurra moverte. – Dice amenazante con un kunai en el cuello del enmascarado.

Los chicos respiran aliviados pero enseguida notan que algo no va bien, el famoso Demonio de la Niebla parece demasiado tranquilo.

— ¿Eso es todo Kakashi?... Qué decepción, no creerás que con una pantomima como esa iba a caer tan fácilmente, aunque debo reconocer que fue una buena estrategia intercambiarte con tu clon mientras me distraías con aquella cursilada de que les ibas a proteger... Todo para poder estudiar mis movimientos desde la sombra.

El aludido abre mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que acaba de caer en la trampa de Zabuza y de repente nota que tiene una gran masa de chackra bajo sus pies. Zabuza aprovecha la distracción y se pone tras Kakashi, cuando quiere reaccionar el agua mezclada con chakra asciende rápidamente y le envuelve en una enorme burbuja.

— Prisión de agua, una gran técnica de la Aldea de la Niebla, ¿no crees? – Le susurra con recochineo a Kakashi.

Kakashi se halla completamente frustrado, les había prometido a los chicos cuidar de ellos pero aquel astuto ninja le acaba de atrapar en un jutsu acuático y apenas se puede mover. Su única esperanza es que sus estudiantes sean lo suficientemente listos como para huir o esconderse bien, sin embargo muy a su pesar la situación no pinta nada bien para los novatos.

Zabuza crea nuevamente un clon para poder perseguirles a gusto y mantener la prisión de agua de Kakashi, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos se coloca frente a los chicos y con un brillo maligno en sus ojos intensifica su técnica de la niebla.

Pillados por sorpresa, en pocos segundos la niebla hace que no solo no se pueda ver nada, sino que amortigüe los sonidos hasta el punto de que ni siquiera puedan comunicarse entre ellos.

Antes de que la niebla se cierre, Sasuke toma el mando y le indica a Sakura que se lleve de allí al viejo inmediatamente y, después a Naruto para distraer al jounin entre los dos mientras los otros dos huyen.

Tienen muy claro que si se enfrentan a Zabuza solos morirán; las prioridades son escapar con el cliente, ponerlo a salvo y liberar a Kakashi, pero es una situación difícil pues en el momento en el que el ninja renegado puso en marcha su técnica todos corren un gran peligro, solo que ellos no saben hasta qué punto.

Naruto es el que más cerca está de él así que hace de cebo y empieza a provocarle.

— ¡Eh tú! ¡Tío sin cejas! ¡No dejaré que les pongas un dedo encima!

Justo en el instante en que el rubio abre la boca, Sakura coge de la mano a Tazuna y ambos escapan lo más rápido posible.

Zabuza mira fijamente a Naruto con una expresión macabra en el rostro y de pronto empieza a reír sarcásticamente, en el momento en el que para, se pone a su altura sin que a este le dé tiempo a reaccionar y le propina un gran golpe que le hace escupir sangre.

Naruto aguantándose el estómago se aparta varios metros para mantener cierta distancia de seguridad y poder estar más atento al próximo ataque. Sin embargo Zabuza solo se reincorpora, vuelve a posar su cruel mirada en el chico y pisa la bandana que había caído de la frente del novato al momento de recibir el golpe.

— Maldito críos. ¿Creéis que por llevar esas bandanas sois ninjas? – Escupe. — No tenéis ni idea de lo que eso significa, solo sois unos mocosos enclenques. ¿Sabéis cuál era la prueba de graduación de mi aldea? Teníamos que luchar a muerte con nuestros propios compañeros, solo los supervivientes eran dignos de convertirse en ninjas... No, no sabéis nada de cómo funciona el mundo... pero no os preocupéis, yo os voy a enseñar.

Sasuke ve aterrado la escena pero sabe que es el momento de actuar, no puede dejar que ese tipo machaque a Naruto impunemente delante de él. Por suerte Sakura ya andaría lejos de aquel caos a salvo junto con el viejo.

Craso error, aquel silencioso ninja prácticamente se desvaneció cuando el Uchiha fue a atacar. Algo desorientado y sabiendo que la cosa no iba bien le grita al rubio.

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Mas sus palabras se pierden en la niebla.

El rubio está estático, totalmente paralizado por el terror que el ninja renegado le inspira. Por un momento creyó que realmente le mataría. Su mente empieza a divagar unos instantes recordando los mejores momentos de su vida buscando algo bueno por lo que hiciese que mereciera la pena seguir luchando, recordó a Iruka y como este solía hablarle con orgullo de lo que implicaba ser ninja, de llevar la bandana con el símbolo de Konoha; con la mano temblorosa se palpa la frente dándose cuenta de que había perdido su bandana y al bajarla se queda mirando la venda. La herida se había abierto un poco y la suciedad del vendaje le estaba provocando una infección, por lo que le empezaba a doler de nuevo. Recordó la promesa que había hecho, que nunca se rendiría pasase lo que pasase, que ese era su Camino Ninja... no podía retractarse y salir corriendo como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas.

Sin saber si aquel demonio seguía allí corre con desesperación en busca de la bandana; ya no le importa si acaba muy herido o incluso muerto ya que al menos moriría como un ninja de Konoha.

Sasuke encuentra al fin al rubio y le da un toque en la espalda, Naruto pega un salto de espanto y se gira con la cara lívida del susto.

— ¡Sasuke idiota, me has asustado!

— No seas estúpido, la situación no es buena, creo que el tipo ha desaparecido en la dirección por donde han huido Sakura y Tazuna. – Le dice el Uchiha acercándose a él para que pueda escucharle sin necesidad de alzar demasiado la voz.

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza — ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!

— Vamos, tenemos que ayudarles cuanto antes, el rastro se está desvaneciendo.

— ¡Espera! Mi bandana, ¡la he perdido!

Sasuke rodó los ojos y sacó algo de su porta-kunais. — Toma, idiota, no vuelvas a perderla. – Le dice extendiéndole la bandana que había recogido poco después de notar que Zabuza se había ido.

Naruto queda sin habla ante el gesto del Uchiha, la coge, se la coloca en la frente y la anuda fuertemente mirando con decisión a su compañero.

Mientras tanto, Tazuna corre lo más que puede y Sakura le sigue por detrás para poder protegerlo en caso de que Zabuza les pisara los talones; la chica había notado algo muy raro, y era que por más que se habían intentado desmarcar de aquel lugar la niebla persistía igual de densa que donde originalmente había ejecutado la técnica. Esto la descoloca porque desconoce su naturaleza, sin duda parece ninjutsu pero también podría tratarse de un genjutsu. Es la primera vez que esto le pasa y si la frustración que eso le produce la aterrorizaba, la presión la está destrozando, sabe que tiene una vida inocente en sus manos y que si falla ella será la responsable.

Finalmente, sus peores temores se confirman cuando siente la presencia del jounin a su espalda pues, eso significa que ha llegado la hora de luchar, ¿será capaz de hacerle frente ella sola?

* * *

 **Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia en que me baso me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que me dijeran qué les ha parecido en los comentarios, eso me ayudaría bastante. Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que me han comentado, me alegra mucho de verdad, no suelo contestar porque soy un despiste pero a partir de ahora estaré más atenta.  
**

 **Aunque en este capítulo no se ha visto casi nada de Sakura en el siguiente podréis ver mejor la diferencia con el personaje original. Quiero aclarar que mi intención no es hacerla la protagonista, es decir, el prota seguirá siendo Naruto, pero quiero que Sakura sea coprotagonista en la misma medida que Sasuke o Kakashi (que para algo son un equipo ¬¬)**

 **Hasta la próxima! 3**


	10. Entre la niebla

Era media tarde cuando el Hokage descansaba en su despacho tras una dura y larga reunión a la que había tenido que asistir junto al consejo de ancianos y Danzou. Sin poderse quitar la molestia que le produjeron las últimas palabras de aquel hombre al terminar, se enciende la pipa en un intento de tranquilizarse.

¿Habría cometido un error dejando que el Equipo 7 continuase la misión después del informe de Kakashi? Si había implicados ninjas de la Niebla era muy posible que no tuviesen piedad al pertenecer estos a Konoha.

"¿Que será de los críos si Hatake falla?

No había duda de que a Danzou todavía le escocía la formación del Equipo 7, cuando se enteró puso el grito en el cielo pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue que el Hokage les diera una misión que implicaba salir del País del Fuego.

Uno de los principales puntos de la reunión había sido el alarmante informe de Kakashi, aunque en el País de la Ola no tuviese ninjas no significaba que la aldea de la Niebla no lo tuviese en el punto de mira ya que era un punto estratégico.

Al fin y al cabo si se corría la voz de que el único superviviente de la masacre Uchiha y el contenedor del Kyubi andaban lejos del poder de Konoha y con solo un jounin como protección podría significar un gran desastre, aunque dicho jounin fuese el mismísimo Kakashi Hatake.

Hiruzen abre el primer cajón de su escritorio y extrae varios pergaminos; los mira con seriedad y suspira. Se trata de la confirmación de asistencia por parte de varias aldeas al futuro examen chunin.

Aunque aún faltaba tiempo y quedaba mucho por hacer, no podía evitar pensar en los novatos de ese año y de si estarían preparados para enfrentarse a un reto tan grande como ese.

Ya lo había hablado con sus respectivos profesores y aunque no se lo habían tomado muy bien al menos prometieron pensárselo. En el caso de Kakashi, era un asunto más delicado ya que sus estudiantes a pesar de sus dificultades a la hora de trabajar en equipo, seguramente que estarían entusiasmados por participar, especialmente Sasuke y por consiguiente, Naruto.

Se podría decir que dado el nivel del Uchiha y sus aspiraciones, lo convertían en un gran candidato; Naruto se esforzaría por seguirle y Sakura... bueno, ella no le defraudaría.

Sin embargo los tres necesitaban mucha experiencia y por eso, les había permitido continuar hasta el final con aquella peligrosa misión.

Muy lejos de allí, en mitad de un bosque cubierto por una densa niebla, Naruto y Sasuke intentan seguir el rastro de Zabuza sin mucha suerte. Intentan ir en la dirección en que se marcharon Tazuna y Sakura pues lo más seguro es que él haya ido tras ellos. Ambos están prácticamente conteniendo la respiración, tienen un gran miedo hacia lo que pudieran encontrar "...yo os enseñaré" había dicho ese Demonio. Para un ninja la misión era lo primero, se trataba de una regla básica, así que si quería enseñarles probablemente les traería la cabeza del hombre... y quizás la de su compañera.

Esa cruel y perturbadora imagen les revuelve el estómago por completo y para colmo parece que solo están dando vueltas; a Sasuke se le empieza a acabar la paciencia, ¿qué es esa maldita niebla que es capaz de desorientarle de esa manera?

"Esta niebla... Definitivamente se trata de ninjutsu, pero es tan fuerte que nos ha desorientado por completo y en realidad no hemos avanzado tanto como creíamos" Piensa Sakura con el corazón en vilo. El miedo y la frustración se convierten en odio hacia sí misma por no ser capaz de afrontar como debería aquella situación. Aprieta los puños fuertemente, sabiendo que el jounin anda cada vez más cerca, siente su presencia y en cuestión de segundos pasan por su mente las lecciones que le habían dado para enfrentarse a tipos como él.

"Vacía tu mente y tu corazón por completo, eres una kunoichi, no debes sentir absolutamente nada, cuando lo hagas, cuando lo comprendas serás capaz de cumplir cualquier misión" Solían decirle, mas a ella no le gustaba nada esa sensación... Odiaba convertirse en eso.

No hacía mucho, en el lugar en el que había crecido, había hecho prácticas que consistían en misiones muy parecidas a esa y en prácticamente todas lograba acabar con la amenaza, aunque la mayoría de las veces, el cliente también moría... lo peor... que apenas le importaba.

Inquieta, mira a Tazuna a los ojos y ve que está totalmente aterrado y eso hace que le dé un vuelco el corazón, debe actuar de una vez por todas. "Piensa Sakura, vamos... ¿Cómo es capaz de guiarse por esta niebla? No parece que haya chakra en ella, quizá tenga un sentido sobre desarrollado..." Una vez analizada la situación, junta las manos y hace los sellos necesarios para convertirse en Tazuna, por su parte, el original bastante asombrado intenta decir algo pero ella le tapa la boca y le indica que debe ir a esconderse y que no debe hacer ningún ruido.

"Apenas se ve y el olor a humedad es demasiado fuerte, debe guiarse por el sonido... aunque esté amortiguado parece la opción más lógica" Concluye.

Una vez desmarcada de la zona donde se encuentra el hombre, intenta imitar a la perfección su forma de moverse, aunque actuar de cebo estando ella sola no es lo ideal, no se le ocurre nada mejor para protegerle y poder pelear sin que sufra daño alguno.

Luciendo despistada y llamándose a sí misma, nota como una sombra se acerca por la espalda, mas cuando llega le espera kunai en mano y desvía el ataque de la enorme catana con él. Por la inercia pierde la estabilidad, cae unos metros hacia atrás y se ve obligada a deshacer la técnica viéndose otra vez a la chica; el jounin por su parte comenta.

— ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Sí que eres una buena actriz... Pero eso no quita el hecho de que estás en problemas.

A la chica se le acelera el corazón, es cierto, está allí ella, una novata, sola... frente a un jounin con años de experiencia.

 _Qué patética_... Resuena en su cabeza; muy sorprendida, sus ojos incluso se vuelven opacos y con la mano libre se lleva la mano a la cabeza... Temiendo algo incluso peor.

A Zabuza le extraña un poco la actitud de la chica, parece que se ha quedado en blanco, bufa con molestia pues no está allí para perder el tiempo y vuelve a la carga.

Sakura consigue reaccionar a tiempo y esquiva el golpe por muy poco, sin embargo con un kunai es muy difícil contraatacar por lo que rápidamente echa mano de un pergamino y extrae una catana no muy larga, más bien se trata de una wakizashi, algo que a Zabuza parece hacerle gracia.

— Un cuchillo algo más grande no podrá parar a mi Kubikiribōchō.

— El tamaño no es importante... lo importante es saber usarlo.

—¿No eres muy pequeña para decir esas cosas? – Le dice disfrutando de la cara de tonta que se le pone.

Aunque está algo confusa, quitarle hierro al asunto ha hecho que la chica se confíe un poco, así que esta vez es ella la primera en atacar.

Cruzan espadas varias veces calibrando en cada estocada el poder de cada uno. Siguiendo el ejemplo de su sensei, deja que la corte a la mitad dejando tras de sí un par de maderos. "Esa catana junto con su fuerza es un poder bestial" piensa ella mientras que Zabuza suelta una carcajada y le dice:

— No está nada mal para ser una mocosa, parece que de los tres al menos una vale para algo... pero no te confíes, solo estoy jugando contigo.

Sakura aprieta los dientes pero no puede resistirse a defenderse — No me subestimes, ni a mis compañeros... Al fin y al cabo somos ninjas de Konoha. – Dice con orgullo.

La expresión del jounin se vuelve muy seria. — De Konoha eh... No me hagas reír...

Ambos se enzarzan de nuevo en un duelo de espadas pero Sakura tiene un as bajo la manga y para sorpresa de Zabuza, él empieza a fallar y ella consigue hacerle varios cortes.

"Maldita cría, ¿qué coño está haciendo?... Ah ya veo" Tras un pequeño corte en el brazo derecho, el jounin pone una expresión malvada y arremete contra ella mientras está confiada, desgarrándole el antebrazo izquierdo.

Sakura intenta tapar el sangrado y sabiendo que no puede continuar en ese instante, huye para tratar de curarse antes de que la encuentre.

Él con un tono divertido empieza a gritarle para que pueda oírle. — ¡¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?! Un genjutsu tan básico no te servirá de nada contra un jounin como yo y mucho menos una vez descubierto el truco.

"Pues bien que te he dado..." Piensa ella molesta.

Una vez que termina de vendarse como puede, un gran temor se apodera de ella... _Sakuura ..._ Escucha, pero no es la voz de Zabuza. _Vamos Sakura, sabes que puedes hacer mucho más... No seas tan estúpida, déjame ahora a mí._

—¡No! ¡Cállate! – Grita alterada, a lo que Zabuza la descubre y la manda a volar de una patada.

— ¿A quién le gritas enana? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Ella se reincorpora poco a poco, el golpe le ha hecho escupir sangre y le cuesta moverse. Ignorando a Zabuza, antes de lograr ponerse de pie, queda petrificada... Está ahí, entre la niebla... Una chica muy parecida a ella vistiendo un traje negro de dos piezas, con la cabeza gacha, el pelo rosa desordenado y ocultando su rostro. A cámara lenta levanta la cabeza, la mira fijamente con unos ojos vacíos y una perturbadora sonrisa.

— _Me toca_ – Dice siniestramente tras un instante que parece una eternidad.

En ese momento Sakura está de rodillas mientras la mira y una lágrima empieza a surcar su rostro hasta perderse en su cuello.

Para Zabuza el juego ya no es divertido, está tardando demasiado en cumplir su objetivo pero cuando se quiere dar cuenta la chica ya no está.

— ¿Qué?... – Cuando quiere reaccionar la tiene encima y sosteniendo su arma con dos manos, le ha dado tal estocada que al parar el golpe con su Kubikiribōchō se ha quedado clavada. Pero lo que más le sorprende del repentino cambio en la fuerza es la actitud. La chica levanta la cabeza, sus ojos han cambiado... Son unos ojos que le resultan familiares, son los ojos de un asesino.

"Parece que esto se acaba de volverse interesante" Piensa Zabuza complacido. La extraña chica en que se ha convertido Sakura se mueve de forma muy rápida, tira de su catana y retrocede dando una gran voltereta hacia atrás, aterrizando en una posición defensiva.

Zabuza ha observado detenidamente sus recientes movimientos y por una milésima de segundo pone la vista en Kubikiribōchō, viendo la mella que ha producido la catana de la chica. Cuando vuelve a dirigirse a ella, esta ya no está.

"Tks... ¿dónde se habrá metido?" Piensa molesto, da un suspiro y afina el oído. La siente cerca, es algo bastante interesante ya que por lo que deduce está dando vueltas en torno a él de forma que parece que está por todas partes. No como una técnica de clones, sino que su velocidad y agilidad crea esa ilusión.

Es algo bastante sencillo que no requiere apenas chakra pero si una gran habilidad, sin embargo lo que le parece raro es que una niña la utilice ya que se trata de una técnica muy antigua, tanto que se desarrolló cuando el mundo ninja era joven y todavía se exploraban las posibilidades del manejo de chakra. En su basta experiencia se había topado con algunos ninjas que la habían usado y todos eran muy viejos.

Con una malvada sonrisa tras su vendaje, pone a Kubikiribōchō en posición de ataque, a su alrededor hay un espeso cerco rojizo entremezclado con la niebla, extiende el brazo y empieza a girar sobre sí mismo, el cerco desaparece pero él ya lo había previsto y cambia la dirección del ataque hacia arriba donde choca de nuevo con la chica. Esta queda por un momento estática y le mira directamente a los ojos donde el hombre comprende que no es como sus compañeros.

Sakura, con unos movimientos ágiles y bastante poderosos, se enzarza con el jounin en un duelo de catanas. Ahora el jounin si que está sorprendido, muy pocos han resistido a su Kubikiribōchō de aquella manera, "esta chica no ha sido entrenada como los otros dos... ¿qué se trae entre manos Konoha?" Un último golpe de Zabuza la hace retroceder dándose cuenta de que su objetivo principal se encuentra en esa zona.

Apenas ha sido un pequeño crujido de una rama, Tazuna solo quería poder ver mejor lo que estaba pasando. El jounin lo percibe claramente, no está muy lejos y como Sakura está un poco más alejada, aprovecha para intentar liquidarlo.

Cuando está a punto de alcanzarlo Sakura hecha una furia, se interpone entre ambos, chocando la catana contra la del jounin.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Estamos peleando! – Le grita con una expresión salvaje en el rostro que se congela al escuchar a su espalda.

— Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? – Le pregunta Tazuna muy asustado.

La aludida sin mirarle tuerce la cabeza hacia un lado mientras que su expresión se relaja poco a poco, Zabuza nota como pierde fuerza y su catana empieza a ceder hacia ella.

La mente de la chica es un inmenso torbellino, la voz de Tazuna ha hecho reaccionar a su verdadero yo y varias imágenes empiezan a reproducirse a gran velocidad por su mente, donde el tiempo parece no existir.

El jounin puede percibir perfectamente como la chica se ha quedado en blanco y no pierde la oportunidad para desmarcarse y volver a atacar.

Sakura lo ve venir, pero parece que todo va a cámara lenta y le cuesta pensar con claridad ya que está muy confusa pero justo antes de que llegue, Tazuna la coge por la cintura y retrocede.

— Vamos Sakura, reacciona. – Le urge Tazuna.

La aludida le mira, parece haber recobrado algo de luz en su mirada, pero con el corazón en vilo mira a su alrededor analizando la situación.

"He arruinado por completo el plan, estamos perdidos" Piensa desesperada, mas intenta disimular para no asustar aún más a Tazuna.

Respira hondo y mira al jounin, quien la observa con desdén. Él sabe que ha vuelto a ser la de antes y que por tanto su nivel ha bajado, ya lo único que puede hacer es jugárselo todo a un solo ataque.

Empieza a correr hacia él y este responde de la misma manera y en el momento en que se encuentran... Sakura agarra su catana con todas sus fuerzas y arremete contra el jounin pero la fuerza de este la sobrepasa... Destroza su catana y le provoca una fea herida en el abdomen.

Para Sakura el tiempo vuelve a ralentizarse mientras cae a la vez que los brillantes trozos de lo que era su catana, una vez en el suelo solo puede pensar que ya está todo perdido... Y antes de perderse en la oscuridad de su inconsciencia, solo ve una mancha entre la niebla y escucha una voz que no sabría situar... _tonta, si tan solo me hubieses dejado un poco más_... Cada vez le cuesta más respirar y en su último momento de consciencia, alcanza a decir — Tengo frío.

Zabuza no está satisfecho, ningún ninja que le haya dado tanto dolor de cabeza había salido vivo de una pelea contra él y ella no sería la excepción. Sin embargo, cuando está acercándose a ella se ve obligado a retroceder y ponerse a salvo.

Una gran bola de fuego ha estado a punto de alcanzarle y cuando se fija en la procedencia, ve a un chico jadeante pero que le devuelve una intensa mirada.

— Tsk... ¡Qué fastidio de mocosos! – Grita el jounin perdiendo los nervios.

Sasuke por su parte, sin apartar la vista del enemigo, le dice a su compañero muy seriamente.

— Naruto, yo le distraeré. Saca a Sakura y a Tazuna de aquí.

— ¿Pero cuál es el plan? – Le contesta pálido y tembloroso al ver a su compañera tirada en el suelo.

— Por las heridas este es el original, el que está con Kakashi debe ser el clon... Intentaré acercarlo hacia donde están ambos y liberar a Kakashi, tú haz lo que te he dicho y procura no meterte demasiado en medio.

Naruto se muerde la lengua y aprieta los puños, una vez más le está subestimando pero esta vez su prioridad no es montar el numerito y corre hacia los otros dos. Tazuna no está herido, pero parece en shock después de ver lo que el otro ninja le ha hecho a Sakura. Cuando llega el rubio, su cuerpo tiembla como un flan, se acerca y le toma el pulso viendo que, aunque es débil no está perdida. Acto seguido se dirige al mayor.

— ¡Viejo! – Le sacude. — Vamos Tazuna. – Este reacciona y le presta atención. — Tienes que coger a Sakura y huir lo más rápido posible, nosotros intentaremos movernos en dirección a Kakashi-sensei.

Tazuna asiente y le obedece, pero cuando se dispone a huir Zabuza le corta el camino, nada llega a pasarle ya que Naruto se pone en medio y cuando el jounin le manda a volar, es Sasuke el que se interpone.

— Dos contra uno, no está bien. – Les dice con sarcasmo.

Naruto se reincorpora y escupe hacia un lado un poco de sangre y le dice con decisión. — No dejaremos que les pongas la mano encima.

El aludido empieza a estar muy harto de los novatos así que muy serio les amenaza.

— Ahora que ya sabéis cómo funcionan las cosas en mi antigua aldea, ¿queréis saber por qué me llaman "demonio"?

Los chicos tragan saliva, el factor psicológico juega un papel muy importante en esos momentos y Zabuza lo está aprovechando muy bien, tras un instante continúa.

— Teníamos que matar a nuestro mejor amigo... yo maté a todos mis compañeros.

— Cuantos amigos tenías entonces. – Dice Naruto en un hilo de voz provocando que Sasuke le mire con el ceño fruncido, pero aliviando en cierta manera la tensión. A Zabuza no le hace demasiada gracia.

— ¿Te crees que esto es una broma, mocoso? Con esto quiero decir que no tendré ningún problema en acabar con vosotros aunque solo seáis un par de críos... Ni con vosotros ni con vuestra compañera. Vuestras cortas y patéticas vidas terminarán muy pronto. – Acaba de decir muy seriamente.

Sasuke decide no volver a achantarse y es el primero en atacar, Naruto se le une y ambos empiezan a hacer que la pelea se traslade poco a poco hasta quedar a unos veinte metros de donde está Kakashi retenido.

El rubio tras los ataques del jounin tiene la cara ensangrentada y en ese momento jadea agachado por detrás de su compañero; quien aunque no luce tan mal, está igual de cansado.

— ¡Sasuke! Tengo un plan... – Se acerca al aludido y le dice. — Tenías razón, aún puede ser útil, pero tienes que cubrirme.

El pelinegro no puede explicar cómo, pero sabe exactamente qué quiere hacer Naruto y por otro lado, no puede evitar sentirse algo celoso de que la ocurrencia no fuese suya.

Sasuke vuelve a la carga tratando de evitar la enorme catana pero se aleja en cuanto Naruto completa la técnica de multiplicación de sombras. De pronto, decenas de Narutos acorralan al ninja renegado quien se deshace de la mayoría de solo un golpe. Aprovechando este momento el verdadero Naruto le lanza a Sasuke el Fuuma Shuriken.

Este lo atrapa en el aire y mide la distancia que hay hasta el clon pero Zabuza centra su atención en él y se burla.

— ¿Acaso crees que me intimidarás con esa basura?

Sasuke se apresura y lo lanza, pero en dirección al clon en lugar de al original.

— Ah, con que era eso... siento decírtelo chico, pero no tienes nada que hacer contra mi clon tampoco. – Dice con superioridad pero luego tiene que morderse la lengua al darse cuenta de que había realizado la técnica del shuriken de sombra.

El clon de Zabuza atrapa uno de los shurikens desviando el otro de él, sin embargo su expresión burlona se tuerce cuando al fin comprende lo que realmente tramaban. No era la técnica del shuriken de sombra sino un estúpido jutsu de transformación.

A pocos metros del clon y de Kakashi, Naruto vuelve a su forma original y lanza un kunai acertando justo en la cabeza al clon.

"Vaya Naruto, no eres tan idiota como creía" piensa Sasuke entre aliviado y celoso.

En el momento en el que la prisión de agua se desvanece, Kakashi parece hacerlo también pues no hay ni rastro de él. De pronto aparece tras Zabuza con la cabeza gacha y apuntándole al cuello con un kunai.

Todo había pasado demasiado deprisa como para que el ninja renegado hubiese reaccionado adecuadamente, había subestimado demasiado a los tres novatos y ahora le tocaba pagar las consecuencias. Kakashi no está para nada contento.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen y la historia en que me baso no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hola a todos! Esta vez no he tardado tanto como otras veces, aun así perdonad porque esta saga se me está haciendo muy pesada de escribir y voy muy lenta con la historia.**

 **Espero escribir más a menudo y terminar la saga cuanto antes, para haceros una idea y como intento de enganchar lectores, estos serían el resto de capítulos de esta saga (podría haber cambios):**

 **Capítulo 10: Lecciones.**

 **Capítulo 11: No soy un monstruo.**

 **Capítulo 12: Un poder desconocido.**

 **Capítulo 13: Revolución.**

 **Capítulo 14: Os llevaremos en el corazón.**

 **Me gustaría mucho que me pusierais en los comentarios que os va pareciendo todo esto, es importante porque quiero saber vuestra opinión al respecto; críticas (constructivas, por favor), sugerencias... Lo que sea. Gracias de antemano.**

 **Sinceramente espero que os esté gustando. Sin más que añadir, hasta la próxima ;)**


	11. Lecciones

El destino de Zabuza Momochi había sido decidido en el momento en que Kakashi se liberó de su Prisión de Agua, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a perder tan fácilmente.

La mirada del jounin de Konoha era fría y penetrante, desde luego ahora no se andaría con pantomimas. Zabuza siente la punta del kunai a punto de atravesarle pero reacciona a tiempo y logra zafarse, no sin llevarse un buen rasguño en la espalda.

— A la próxima no escaparás... Y no creas que caeré en el mismo truco dos veces – Le advierte Kakashi secamente.

El aludido gruñe, se pone en posición defensiva y empieza a hacer sellos, pero para su sorpresa Kakashi empieza a imitarle acto seguido. "No puede ser, es imposible que me copie a esta velocidad"

El agua que les rodea por todas partes empieza a agitarse violentamente a medida que hacen la técnica y al terminar los sellos, dos enormes dragones de agua arremeten el uno contra el otro.

Zabuza no puede creerlo, eso ha sido demasiado rápido. Desconcertado hace varios movimientos aleatorios con el brazo izquierdo y ve como Kakashi le imita al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Crees que solo copiándome podrás vencerme?! – Grita furioso, mas Kakashi no contesta.

El ninja renegado vuelve a la carga creando otro ninjutsu acuático, pero al fijarse en su adversario ve como detrás de este aparece un clon de sí mismo.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Un genjutsu?" Se pregunta algo aturdido y para de hacer sellos, sin embargo cuando termina Kakashi, una gran masa de agua se le echa encima. "Mierda, esa era la técnica que quería hacer... ¿acaso puede incluso predecir las técnicas que copia con ese maldito ojo?

Todo el entorno es un caos de agua y la niebla a desaparecido por completo, después del primer dragón de agua Zabuza había deshecho la técnica que llenaba todo de niebla y esta se había ido desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Kakashi aprovecha ese caos y que Zabuza está aturdido para atacarle con kunais, acertando en los brazos y piernas pero cuando quiere rematarle algo inesperado sucede.

Dos finas y largas agujas han atravesado el cuello de Zabuza de lado a lado haciendo que se desplome acto seguido.

Al ver la dirección de dónde venían ve a alguien en la rama de un árbol. Naruto y Sasuke corren hacia Kakashi y al llegar reparan en el sujeto quien lleva un kimono verde oscuro, dos mechones largos de cabello oscuro le caen a los lados y tiene una máscara de AMBU. No es muy alto pero hasta que no habla no llegan a comprender que su edad apenas supera la de los novatos, por lo que quedan bastante sorprendidos.

— Disculpad la interrupción, pero ese sujeto es mío. – Al ver que se habían quedado sin palabras continua.

— Pertenezco un cuerpo de élite de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla que se encarga de atrapar a desertores como este individuo. Ya llevaba un tiempo tras su pista, he de agradeceros que me lo hayáis puesto tan fácil.

— ¡¿Que te lo hayamos puesto fácil?! ¡Te lo hemos servido en bandeja! – Grita muy alterado el rubio, quien es el primero en reaccionar.

— Tranquilo Naruto. – Le reprende Kakashi.

— ¡No! ¡Si ese tipo hubiese aparecido antes Sakura no estaría herida!

Kakashi le mira alarmado, es cierto que no ha visto a su alumna y a Tazuna pero simplemente creyó que estaban escondidos en un lugar seguro. Antes de decir nada piensa que lo más oportuno sería que aquel sujeto se ocupara del resto.

— Siento lo de vuestra compañera, si me permitís me encargaré de él a partir de ahora.

— ¿Qué harás? – Pregunta por curiosidad Sasuke.

— Deshacerme del cadáver. – Le contesta con simpleza y carente de emoción.

— ¡Pero no es justo! – Empieza a replicar de nuevo Naruto.

— Ya basta Naruto, le dejaremos hacer su trabajo, nosotros también tenemos el nuestro. Pero antes, déjame comprobar que está muerto – Le pide Kakashi al enmascarado interrumpiendo las quejas de Naruto.

El rubio apretó los puños tratando de tragarse el enfado, no le gustaba nada que ese chico hubiese acabado tan fácilmente con Zabuza, quería haber seguido peleando contra él, quería hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho a su compañera.

Kakashi se acerca al cuerpo y comprueba que efectivamente no tiene pulso, de modo que aunque hay algo que no le encaja del todo, deja actuar al joven AMBU para poder ir a ayudar a Sakura cuanto antes.

El chico baja del árbol en el que se encontraba, recoge el cuerpo de Zabuza sin que Kakashi le quite un ojo de encima y sale de allí lo más rápido que puede.

Una vez que está lo suficientemente lejos, Kakashi mira preocupado a sus alumnos.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura?

— Le dije a Tazuna que se la llevara en dirección norte para ponerla a salvo. – Contesta Naruto.

— Muy bien, vamos.

Kakashi estaba enfadado pero no con sus chicos sino consigo mismo ya que les prometió que no les pasaría nada, que él les protegería y una vez más no había podido cumplir su promesa.

Los tres corrieron en silencio en dirección norte y cuando estaban cerca del lugar acordado no hallaron a nadie, solo había un rastro de sangre. El corazón se les encoge en el pecho esperando lo peor cuando Tazuna llega corriendo hacia ellos.

Para alivio de los ninjas Tazuna había llevado a Sakura a su casa donde su hija Tsunami, que trabajaba como enfermera en el hospital de la ciudad, ya se había hecho cargo de ella.

Al fin pudieron respirar tranquilos, pero en ese momento Kakashi se desplomó.

Después de un día y medio, un aturdido Kakashi se despierta después del terrible cansancio provocado por la pelea contra Zabuza. Una mujer más o menos de su edad, de cabello negro y tez muy blanca; le ayuda a reincorporarse mientras se presenta como Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna.

Están todos en una amplia habitación que da a un gran patio trasero, la puerta corredera está abierta de par en par y ve a Sasuke sentado en la entrada. Naruto se le acerca para ver como está, pero él por quien está preocupado es por Sakura, quien se encuentra recostada en un futón en una esquina de la habitación por encima suyo.

— ¿Cómo está Sakura? – Son sus primeras palabras.

— Tranquilo Kakashi-san, ella se recuperará pronto, es una chica muy fuerte. – Le contesta la mujer con una cálida sonrisa.

La aludida parece haber despertado por el ruido y se reincorpora con dificultad.

— Cuidado cielo, las heridas podrían abrirse. – Le advierte Tsunami.

— E-estoy bien... Gracias Tsunami-san.

— De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado. Iré a la cocina para prepararos algo caliente. – La mujer sale de la sala dejando a solas a los ninjas.

Kakashi mira preocupado a su alumna, quien intenta quitarle hierro al asunto y le cuenta todo lo sucedido.

— Sensei, los chicos me contaron lo que pasó con Zabuza, ¿de verdad está muerto? – Pregunta la chica al final.

El aludido suspira, hay algo que no le encaja y la chica capta su indecisión mas no dice nada.

— Comprobé que no tenía pulso, sin embargo el AMBU utilizó como arma dos agujas... Le atravesó el cuello.

Sakura frunce el ceño. — ¿Agujas? Eso solo se utiliza en el ninjutsu médico. – Dice extrañada.

— Si tienes razón, aunque nunca se sabe... Aun así debemos de ser precavidos.

Naruto y Sasuke no dicen nada, solo se miran entre sí preocupados aunque uno lo demuestre más que el otro. Solo Sasuke finalmente propone:

— Entonces no sé qué hacemos aquí parados, deberíamos estar entrenando.

— No tengas tanta prisa, mi cuerpo no está en condiciones para entrenar. – Contesta Kakashi. — El sharingan tiene efectos secundarios, más aún cuando no se tiene la sangre Uchiha. – Le termina de decir a Sasuke.

El aludido frunce el ceño, hay muchas cosas que le gustaría preguntarle pero no es el momento.

— Ya sé lo que haremos, os enseñaré algo y entrenaréis por vuestra cuenta.

Naruto protesta para que les cuente algo de lo que les quiere enseñar pero el sensei insiste en ir primero a un lugar adecuado.

Tsunami entra en ese momento con un niño de unos siete u ocho año tras ella ayudándola a traer las cosas. Colocan unas bandejas pero Kakashi se disculpa diciéndole que tienen planes y que más tarde comerá. La mujer intenta que el jounin se quede debido a su estado mas él insiste; ella acaba cediendo y va a buscar un par de muletas.

Mientras tanto Sakura llama a Naruto y le indica que se siente junto a ella y estire la mano.

— ¡Pero no te preocupes Sakura! Lo tuyo es peor, deberías estar descansando. – Le dice frotándose la cabeza con la mano libre.

— Oh vamos, os iréis a entrenar y yo me tendré que quedar todo el día sin hacer nada, déjame hacer algo productivo. – Ante estas palabras, el rubio se calla y la deja hacer. Sasuke bufa y le reprocha a Sakura:

— No deberías ser tan buena con un idiota como él.

Kakashi se queda helado en ese instante, es una escena que él ha vivido en carne propia. De fondo escucha a Naruto farfullar algo pero no le presta atención, pues su mente está viajando hacia otro lugar lejano y escondido entre sus recuerdos. Por suerte, aparece Tsunami sacándole de su ensoñación.

— Tome kakashi-san, pero tenga cuidado y no se esfuerce demasiado.

El aludido se lo agradece pero el niño no parece muy feliz.

— Da igual lo que hagan, Gatou siempre gana. – Dice enfadado y acto seguido se va corriendo.

— ¡Inari! – Intenta llamarle la atención la mujer. — Disculpad a mi hijo, todo esto le está afectando mucho. – Dicho esto corre tras el niño.

El jounin se reincorpora y coge las muletas pero antes de irse le dice a Sakura.

— Cuando te recuperes podrás unirte al entrenamiento, mientras tanto descansa ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro Kakashi-sensei, aunque si se trata de modelar chakra yo ya sé.

— ¿Cómo sabes?... – Empieza a preguntar, pero Sakura le interrumpe: — Me lo he imaginado.

El jounin la observa no demasiado sorprendido, ya que si se crió en una de las madrigueras de Danzou era algo que cabría esperar. Sus compañeros no entienden muy bien de qué hablan, aunque de todas formas no están demasiado atentos, sino ansiosos por el entrenamiento.

— Está bien Sakura, pero aun así te compensaré. – Le dice de forma cálida, a lo que ella se lo agradece y al fin se marchan los tres.

Se adentran en la espesura del bosque hasta que se encuentran en un punto lo suficientemente alejados como para que nadie les moleste. Llegan a un pequeño claro y Kakashi les para y les dice mientras que observa dos grandes árboles que están bastante juntos y tienen la misma altura.

— Perfecto, aquí podréis practicar como modelar chakra.

— ¿Qué? Pero si eso ya lo vimos en la Academia. – Le increpa el pelinegro.

Kakashi suspira, se acerca a uno de los árboles y empieza a escalarlo sin usar las manos, prácticamente va andando como si fuese por el suelo. Los chicos le miran asombrados, el jounin se ha puesto boca abajo en una de las ramas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

— ¡Wow Kakashi-sensei! ¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo lo haces? – Empieza a decir Naruto entusiasmado.

— Debe ser lo mismo por lo que ese tipo y tú podíais andar por el agua... – Dice Sasuke perspicaz.

— Exacto, bien visto Sasuke. Como ya estudiasteis en la Academia, el chakra consiste en la energía vital que todo ninja requiere para prácticamente cualquier técnica. Consiste en dos partes, la energía física que es la que está presente en cada célula de nuestro cuerpo; y la energía espiritual, adquirida con la práctica y la experiencia. Cuando se juntan ambas, son canalizadas a través de un sistema circulatorio exclusivo para el chakra y gracias a los sellos manuales somos capaces de manipular el flujo que recorre dicho sistema.

— Si, si... Todo eso lo sabemos de la Academia, cuéntanos algo nuevo. – Interrumpe Sasuke impaciente.

— Siempre es bueno repasar conocimientos, no os hacéis una idea de los errores que cometen muchos ninjas por no recordar los aspectos más básicos.

El pelinegro hace un mohín pero Naruto intenta quedarse con todo ya que él no fue un alumno modelo precisamente.

— Como iba diciendo, en la Academia os enseñan la forma más básica de control de chakra, sin embargo es poco eficiente así que os enseñaré primero a controlarlo. Tenéis que ser capaces de acumular la cantidad exacta en el lugar apropiado lo cual es difícil hasta para un ninja bien entrenado.

La cantidad de chakra que necesitáis para escalar árboles es pequeña, pero debe ser exacta y además la planta del pie es un lugar difícil de modo que si lo lográis, en teoría podréis con cualquier técnica.

En segundo lugar, tenéis que desarrollar la resistencia para poder controlar bien el chakra ya que dependiendo de la técnica podrá llegar a ser más difícil.

La mayor parte del tiempo los ninjas modelamos chakra mientras nos movemos constantemente y entonces el control se vuelve algo más complejo.

Ahí entra vuestro entrenamiento, tendréis que ganar la resistencia suficiente como para poder escalar estos árboles sin problemas.

Tras la explicación, les lanza un par de kunais clavándolos frente a cada chico. Coge impulso y con una voltereta llega al suelo dándoles la espalda.

— Cogedlos, intentad subir e id haciendo marcas para ver vuestro progreso.

Ambos chicos se lanzan a sus respectivos árboles pasando por donde está Kakashi sin reparar en él, bastante concentrados. Sin embargo, Sasuke aplica demasiado chakra, tanto que daña la corteza del árbol y es repelido hacia atrás; mientras que Naruto aplica menos chakra de lo que debería y también cae.

Naruto se lanza de nuevo a lo loco mientras que Sasuke se para un instante analizando la situación.

"Supongo que esta es la diferencia entre ambos" Piensa Kakashi y les dice:

— La única forma de que dominéis esto es cayendo y volviendo a intentar.

Tras varios intentos fallidos, paran un momento jadeantes y Naruto le pregunta a Kakashi.

— ¿A esto se refería Sakura-chan? ¿Cómo es que ella ya sabe hacer esto? Es demasiado...

— Ella tuvo un entrenamiento distinto al vuestro. – Contesta con simpleza.

— Maldita sea, ya podían habérnoslo enseñado antes a nosotros también. – Se queja Sasuke.

— No os quejéis tanto y seguid practicando, o nunca seréis capaces de alcanzarla. – Dice de forma burlona el jounin.

Los chicos bufan molestos y vuelven a la carga mientras su sensei se aleja.

Ya es muy tarde y aun no regresan por lo que en la casa todos se disponen a cenar. Justo antes de terminar, los dos chicos se presentan hechos un desastre y con las caras largas.

— Habéis tardado mucho. ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado? – Pregunta Kakashi con un toque burlón.

Sasuke se limita a mirarle de soslayo y emite un "hmp" mientras que la cara de Naruto pone una expresión apenada y le contesta.

— Jo Kakashi-sensei, no hemos llegado ni a la mitad.

— Tranquilos chicos, poco a poco. – Intenta animarles el sensei.

Ambos se retiran para asearse y cuando vuelven Tsunami les ha preparado la mesa y los demás se han ido, excepto Sakura que ha tardado un poco más en terminar de cenar. Antes de que esta también se vaya, Naruto le pregunta.

— Sakura-chan, ¿tú cuánto tardaste en aprender a escalar árboles?

— Tengo la habilidad de manipular fácilmente el chakra por lo que aprendí en apenas una tarde. – Le contesta con simpleza y se va de nuevo a su futón.

El rubio y su compañero se miran entre si sorprendidos, Sasuke no se explica que algo que le está costando tanto a él sea tan fácil para su compañera pero Naruto no ha quedado del todo complacido con la respuesta de Sakura y va en su busca.

— Sakura-chan, ¿podrías decirme algún truco?

— Claro – Nota que Sasuke está tras la puerta escuchando, pero no quiere herir su orgullo y no le dice nada, solo alza un poco más la voz.

— Tienes que relajarte y sentir como el chakra fluye dentro de ti, la respiración es muy importante. Una vez que lo notas tienes que dirigirlo hacia tus pies, ayuda si te lo vas imaginando mientras tanto. Luego es cuestión de ir probando la cantidad exacta que necesitas para sostener tu cuerpo sobre una superficie vertical, aunque eso tiene que ser a base de ensayo y error... además de hasta qué punto conozcas a fondo tu cuerpo.

Si no hubiese sido por Tsunami, los dos chicos habrían salido en ese momento para seguir practicando. Una vez que les convenció, se empezaron a preparar para dormir, al menos al día siguiente estarían frescos y podrían adelantar algo más.

Sasuke entra en la habitación donde encuentra a Tsunami vendando a Sakura.

— P-perdón, volveré cuando terminéis. – Dice algo cortado mirando hacia otro lado ya que su compañera aunque está vendada, no lleva ropa en el torso.

— Oh Sasuke-kun no te preocupes, quédate, de hecho ¿podrías terminar de vendarla? Tengo trabajo esta noche en el hospital y llego tarde. – Le pide la mayor mientras ayuda a Sakura a ponerse una camiseta clara de manga larga.

— Claro, no se preocupe Tsunami-san... – Le contesta él extrañamente cortés.

La mujer, complacida sale de la habitación y deja a los dos solos. Sasuke se acerca a la chica, quien le extiende el brazo y él empieza a quitarle la venda.

Ambos se encuentran sumidos en un profundo silencio, el pelinegro busca en el botiquín algo para limpiar la herida antes de ponerle un vendaje nuevo y mientras termina, Sakura, que no aguanta más ese silencio tan incómodo le dice al chico.

— P-perdona Sasuke.

Él la mira extrañado y confuso, no sabe a qué se refiere por lo que ella continúa.

— El otro día me pasé de la raya... No tenía que haber dicho esas cosas.

Él de pronto lo comprende, sin embargo no reacciona como ella esperaba.

— No te arrepientas de tus palabras, si dijiste lo que realmente pensabas por mi está bien... Prefiero que la gente sea sincera.

La confundida ahora es ella.

— Fui sincera, sin embargo creo que exageré... En realidad no te conozco tanto como para sacar esas conclusiones.

— Sakura... Yo también fui honesto, no quiero hacer amigos. Es muy simple, solo quiero entrenar y hacerme más fuerte. – Hace una pausa, suspira y finalmente le dice. — Aun así yo también te debo una disculpa, no debí presionarte tanto... Está bien si no quieres pelear.

La aludida asiente aceptando su disculpa, pero no lo puede dejar así.

— Respeto tu decisión Sasuke, pero creo que al menos deberíamos comportarnos como compañeros de equipo que somos.

El chico asiente también, anuda la venda terminando con su trabajo y en ese momento la mira directamente a los ojos y le pregunta algo a lo que le había estado dando vueltas desde lo de aquel día.

— Sakura... yo quería saber... ¿a qué te referías con lo que me dijiste?

Ella tan solo suspira, preparándose para lo que va a decirle ya que puede que no se lo tome bien y empeore las cosas.

— He conocido a otros como tú, cuyo único deseo en el mundo es la venganza. No eres el primero que se hace llamar vengador ni serás el último. Alguien muy especial para mí me dijo que ese tipo de gente solo son personas de papel... El viento las mueve de un lado para otro, se chamuscan de vez en cuando hasta que al final arden y solo dejan un rastro de cenizas tras de sí.

El chico se queda helado e intenta contestarle pero no le salen las palabras y oportunamente interrumpe Naruto formando alboroto como siempre.

— Bueno bueno chicos, es hora de dormir, tengo un culo que patear mañana en el entrenamiento – Dice burlándose de Sasuke y acto seguido se acerca a Sakura y le quita de las manos el libro.

— Tú también Sakura-chan, tienes que descansar y recuperarte cuanto antes. – Dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cierra el libro y lo deja sobre una mesita ante la atónita mirada de la chica.

Sasuke se muerde la lengua, se dirige hacia su futón y entra dándoles la espalda desentendiéndose de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levanta con mucha energía y logra convencer a Kakashi de que al menos le deje ir con Tazuna por si ocurre algo.

"Si Zabuza está vivo le llevará al menos una semana recuperarse, no creo que molesten a Tazuna mientras tanto" Piensa el jounin antes de darle permiso.

Los chicos se levantan temprano y se van a entrenar durante todo el día, mientras tanto, la alegría de Sakura por poder hacer algo productivo por un día se le acaba cuando ve el panorama. Varios trabajadores dejan sus puestos por las presiones del malvado empresario que les amenaza a ellos y a sus familias, pero lo peor de todo es ver el estado de la ciudad cuando le acompaña a comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

Tazuna le explica como cambió todo a la llegada de Gatou, mucha gente perdió su trabajo y su hogar.

Sakura veía como mucha gente pedía trabajo por doquier, no importaba cual. Había mendigos en cada esquina, incluso niños... Sin duda, fue un día muy triste para ella.

Sasuke vuelve increíblemente hambriento y no para de repetir plato hasta que empieza a sentarle mal y hace amago de vomitar.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra desperdiciar la comida otra vez! – Le riñe Sakura muy molesta recordando cómo la noche anterior sus compañeros hicieron competición por ver quien comía más con la excusa de obtener mayor energía y acabaron vomitando todo.

— No, debo seguir comiendo, necesito energía. – Se intenta justificar el pelinegro.

— De nada os servirá si vomitas todo... Anda ve y prepárate para dormir, lo que necesitas es descansar.

Sasuke le hace caso y se retira mientras ella ayuda a Tsunami a recoger.

— Tú también necesitas descansar. – Le increpa la mujer una vez que la chica le lleva todo lo de la mesa. — Yo me encargo de limpiar, tranquila.

Sakura entra en el cuarto y ve a su compañero sentado en la terraza, cuando este repara en ella le pregunta con una tranquilidad inusitada en él.

— ¿A que ha venido lo de antes? Estabas muy enfadada.

— L-lo siento... Es solo que... Que si vieses lo difícil que es conseguir comida aquí... Ese tipo ha destrozado a fondo este lugar... Me pone enferma.

Él la mira extrañado, normalmente no suele ser tan expresiva.

— No te preocupes, si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo se recuperarán.

Ella le mira apenada y asiente. Sasuke por su parte, no sabe por qué pero siente algo desagradable. No le gusta verla así.

La primera en levantarse es Sakura, Tazuna y ella desayunan rápido y se marchan a la obra del puente. Kakashi parece que se ha ido antes, nadie sabe donde. Cuando Sasuke va a desayunar solo están allí Tsunami e Inari, antes de entrar se queda observando la escena.

— Vamos Inari, tienes que comértelo todo para obtener energía igual que los ninjas.

— Ellos son unos tontos... hagan lo que hagan no servirá de nada. – Dice haciendo un mohín.

La mujer se arrodilla poniéndose a la altura de donde está sentado el pequeño y empieza a acariciarle con dulzura la cabeza mientras le dice.

— No digas eso cariño, tenemos que tener esperanza... – Se levanta y le revuelve el pelo — Y ahora date prisa porque llegas tarde al colegio.

— Oh Sasuke-kun, pasa cielo, tú también tienes que comer bien. – Le dice en cuanto le ve.

El aludido se queda estático por un momento, hacía tiempo que no vivía algo así y era algo que extrañaba demasiado.

— Cl-claro Tsunami-san, gracias.

La mujer le sonríe y el niño se levanta y se va no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Sasuke aprovechando que su madre no le ve, aunque no le molesta; más bien le hace gracia.

— ¿No volvió anoche Naruto-kun? – Pregunta Tsunami cuando el pelinegro termina de desayunar.

— Que va, ahora iré a buscarlo, aunque descuide... No creo que le haya pasado nada.

Naruto se había quedado dormido en el lugar donde había estado entrenado los días anteriores con Sasuke y de pronto alguien le despierta. Se trata de una persona joven, de unos quince años. Su rostro es muy pálido y armonioso; tiene el cabello largo muy oscuro como sus ojos, y viste un kimono rosado con estampado de remolinos rojos. "Wow, es muy hermosa" Piensa el rubio.

Resultó ser alguien que iba temprano a recoger plantas medicinales por lo que Naruto se ofreció a ayudarle.

— ¿Es esta la planta medicinal? – Dice Naruto intentando romper el hielo.

— Sí, gracias por ayudarme.

— Es muy temprano para venir a trabajar ¿no? – Le dice el rubio dándose cuenta de que apenas acaba de amanecer.

— Tienes razón, es muy temprano... ¿qué hacías tu aquí? – Le pregunta por curiosidad.

— Estoy entrenando – Contesta Naruto sacando pecho.

— Vaya... esa bandana... ¿eres un ninja?

— ¡Te has dado cuenta! Claro que soy un ninja, ninja de Konoha. – Dice señalando orgullosamente el símbolo de su aldea.

— Eso es increíble... pero, ¿por qué entrenabas?

— Porque debo hacerme mucho más fuerte.

— Pero si ya pareces fuerte. – Dice de forma encantadora a lo que el chico se sonroja un poco y le contesta.

— Tengo que volverme aún más fuerte.

Con un pequeño matiz de tristeza en el tono de voz insiste. – Pero ¿por qué razón?

Una pequeña luz centellea en los ojos del rubio quien lleno de determinación le responde:

— Porque algún día seré el número uno de mi aldea y todos tendrán que reconocer mi fuerza y además... Tengo algo que demostrarle a cierta persona.

Esto no hace sino acrecentar la curiosidad de esta persona, quien vuelve a preguntar algo que deja descolocado a Naruto.

— ¿Entonces esto lo haces por ti o por alguien más?

Al ver la cara que pone se ríe y el rubio un poco mosqueado salta:

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Mas responde con otra pregunta — ¿Tienes a alguien que sea importante para ti?

Naruto sigue sin pillar nada de lo que le está diciendo así que, dándose cuenta de ello se lo intenta explicar.

— Una persona se vuelve realmente fuerte cuando tiene a alguien importante a quien desea proteger por encima de todo.

Poco a poco empieza a ver claro a lo que se estaba refiriendo, ya que él mismo vivió eso cuando pasó el incidente con Mizuki.

— Ahora lo entiendo perfectamente. – Le dice con una sonrisa muy sincera.

Satisfecha esta persona recoge la cesta y se da la vuelta con semblante serio, aunque sin dejar de lado su tono amable le dice.

— Entonces sin duda te volverás fuerte... Volveremos a vernos en otra ocasión.

— Claro. – Contesta Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le congela cuando el otro dice.

— Por cierto... Soy un chico.

El rubio se lleva las manos a la cabeza y piensa para sí mismo "¡No puede ser, pero si es más linda que incluso Ino! ¿Qué clase de mundo es este?"

El otro chico se cruza con Sasuke de camino y ambos se miran de soslayo; cuando está lo bastante cerca el pelinegro se acerca a Naruto, que sigue divagando, y le golpea la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces? – Dice molesto mientras se soba el pequeño chichón.

— No viniste ni a cenar y tenías a los demás preocupados, _usuratonkachi_... Por cierto, ¿Quién era ese tipo?

A Naruto le entra una pataleta y empieza a decir para sí mismo.

— No puede ser que hasta Sasuke se haya dado cuenta de que era un chico.

El pelinegro va a pegarle otra vez pero Naruto reacciona y se protege con los brazos.

— Quita... No lo sé. Ha venido temprano a recoger unas hierbas medicinales. – Dicho esto se queda pensativo mirando en la dirección por donde se ha ido.

— Es hora de entrenar, pero antes come algo. – Dice Sasuke entregándole una bolsa que le había preparado Tsunami.

Naruto se lo agradece y le sonríe, a lo que el otro bufa y se sienta a esperarle para poder continuar después el entrenamiento juntos.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: ni los personajes, ni la historia en que me baso, así como las escenas reconocibles, me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hola a todos, en comparación a otras veces no he tardado tanto en actualizar y es que creo que ya es hora de ir terminando con la saga del País de las Olas porque la verdad es que se me está poniendo un tanto difícil.**

 **Podréis reconocer alguna que otra escena, me pareció que no debía cambiar nada y que eran necesarias para la historia en general. Aunque debo reconocer que este capítulo me quedó bastante largo respecto a los otros.**

 **Para cualquier cosa, comentarios, críticas sugerencias y demás decídmelo por favor ya que me ayuda bastante.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que sigáis disfrutando de la historia. Hasta la próxima! ;)**


	12. Reencuentro

Han pasado un par de días y tanto Sasuke como Naruto parecen haber hecho grandes avances en su entrenamiento. Estando la luna en lo alto del firmamento ambos aún continúan practicando hasta que logran llegar arriba del todo y observar llenos de orgullo, cómo el bosque se extiende bajo sus pies. Al volver, irremediablemente, Sasuke lleva a la casa a Naruto ya que se encuentra demasiado exhausto.

Llegar solo una vez no es suficiente, deben continuar al día siguiente para afianzar lo que han aprendido y desarrollar mayor resistencia. Alrededor del medio día ya están demasiado cansados y hambrientos por lo que se van a la casa, se asean y se sientan a la mesa con los demás.

El rubio parece muy cansado y se preocupan por él, pero les tranquiliza diciéndoles que no es para tanto y que comiendo un poco más se le pasará. Cuando todos terminan, Sasuke por su parte ayuda a Tsunami a recoger la mesa mientras Tazuna de buen humor comenta:

— Es agradable poder comer todos juntos, hacía tiempo que no éramos tantos en la casa... Aunque la verdad es que me sorprende que decidierais seguir con la misión.

— El cuarto Hokage nos dejó algunas enseñanzas como "no hacer lo correcto, cuando sabes que es lo correcto es el camino de los cobardes" o "no hay soldados débiles dirigidos por un valiente comandante". Nosotros como ninjas de Konoha debemos honrarlas— Dice Kakashi.

Por un momento todos quedan en silencio reflexionando acerca de aquellas palabras, hasta que a Inari se le sueltan las lágrimas y sus sentimientos explotan.

— No importa que estéis aquí ni lo que os esforcéis ¡Hagáis lo que hagáis perderéis contra Gatou! No tenéis ni idea, sus hombres están por todas partes... ¡también tienen ninjas! ¡Es solo cuestión de tiempo que os hagan picadillo!

— ¿Pero por qué dices eso Inari-kun? – Pregunta extrañada y apenada Sakura.

El chiquillo prácticamente está temblando así que Tazuna se acerca y le pone la mano en el hombro tratando de tranquilizarle, suspira y les explica a los demás.

— Cuando llegó Gatou, mató a alguien muy importante para nosotros.

— Asesinó a mi marido... Kaiza – Le interrumpe Tsunami con tristeza. — Aunque no era el padre biológico de Inari, él le quería como tal.

Al ver que la voz de la mujer se quebraba, su padre decide continuar.

— Él era un extranjero que viajaba de un lugar a otro buscándose la vida, cuando llegó aquí tardó muy poco en conquistar a Tsunami y por tanto a Inari y a mí, así que decidió quedarse. Era un gran hombre, muy bueno y trabajador... Todos le apreciaban mucho. Kaiza fue de los primeros en oponerse fuertemente a Gatou así que este fue a por él y le mató para darnos una lección a todos... Fue terrible, Inari lo vio todo.

El niño empieza a llorar recordando aquel amargo momento en el que vio al que se había convertido en su padre y su modelo a seguir, crucificado y expuesto como si de un espectáculo se tratase.

Cierra los puños fuertemente y les dice escupiendo odio con cada palabra.

— Por muchas palabras bonitas y heroicas que digáis... y aunque os esforcéis ¡los débiles siempre perderán ante los fuertes!

Todos le miran boquiabiertos pero es Naruto el que le contesta, también molesto.

— ¡Cállate! Yo no soy como tú.

El niño le mira con los ojos desorbitados y le grita. — ¡Cállate tú! ¡Me cabrea verte así! Solo eres un entrometido que no sabe nada de este país ¿qué sabrás de mí? ¡Yo soy diferente a ti! Lo único que haces todo el tiempo es estar alegre y hacer el payaso, ¡no sabes qué es el dolor!

Esta vez Naruto no se alborota como hace de costumbre sino que con una calma inusitada en él y un tono seco y sin emoción le dice.

— ¿Por eso lloras todo el día... Como si fueras el protagonista de una tragedia?

El crío le mira con rabia pero Naruto no ha terminado y muy enfadado le grita:

— ¡Los idiotas como tú pueden seguir simplemente llorando! ¡Llorica!

Se hace un silencio absoluto y el chiquillo, sintiéndose humillado sale corriendo de allí.

Sakura apenada intenta decirle algo a Naruto, mas este no está dispuesto a escuchar nada más y se marcha dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

La madre del niño en un hilo de voz se disculpa por él, pero Kakashi le quita hierro al asunto tratando de calmar los ánimos y finalmente decide ir a buscarle para tener una pequeña charla.

Le encuentra sentado en el borde del pasillo exterior de madera, contemplando el paisaje.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? – Le pregunta tanteando el terreno, a lo que el niño solo asiente.

— Sabes, no creo que Naruto te haya dicho eso con rencor, él es muy cabezota... Pero deberías saber algo de él. – Continua Kakashi. — Al igual que tú el creció sin un padre. De hecho ni siquiera sabe quiénes eran sus padres... Naruto nunca ha tenido amigos tampoco, en verdad no ha tenido un pasado muy feliz al igual que tú. Sin embargo, nunca le he visto llorar o quejarse. Él solo intenta ser reconocido por los demás y por eso dirige su vida hacia su sueño, seguramente que ya se haya cansado de llorar y por eso se esfuerza tanto.

Él conoce el sentido de ser fuerte... Igual que tu padre. Así que Naruto conoce tus sentimientos mejor que nadie.

El niño le mira sorprendido y solo es capaz de balbucear. — ¿Qué?

— Creo que lo que Naruto ha dicho antes no se refería a ti, sino que probablemente se lo decía a sí mismo. – Termina de decirle Kakashi con un tono amable.

Aunque su orgullo no permita reconocerlo, las palabras tanto de Naruto como de Kakashi le han afectado bastante de modo que sin decir ni una palabra más se va corriendo a su cuarto, dejando atrás al jounin.

Al ver que el niño ha pasado de largo por la puerta de la cocina en dirección a su cuarto Tsunami se preocupa, así que Sasuke se ofrece a limpiar la loza mientras ella va a verle. La kunoichi por su parte, un poco aturdida por lo que acaba de pasar va a acompañar a Kakashi.

— ¿Ocurre algo Sakura?

— Es solo... No lo sé, eso ha sido intenso.

— Estas cosas son complicadas.

Sakura asiente y por curiosidad se gira pudiendo ver al pelinegro de espaldas limpiando los platos al fondo de la cocina.

— Kakashi-sensei... Hay algo que no entiendo sobre Sasuke, no le conozco mucho pero no suele ser así de amable con nadie, ¿por qué de pronto se comporta así con Tsunami-san?

Tras meditarlo un poco, le contesta con simpleza. — Debe recordarle a su madre, Mikoto Uchiha... Tsunami es muy parecida a ella.

Ella abre mucho los ojos y le pregunta con curiosidad — ¿Usted la conoció?

— Sí, coincidí alguna vez que otra con ella... Era una persona muy agradable y sin duda fue una gran kunoichi.

Sakura no sabe qué decir, vuelve a ver a Sasuke pero esta vez con semblante triste, "debe estar pasándolo mal con todo esto" se lamenta por él.

El jounin, preocupado por su alumna al verla con tan poca energía, le recomienda que descanse; por lo que ella le obedece y se va a echar la siesta mientras que él se va a entrenar por su cuenta.

Al caer la tarde Kakashi está satisfecho al notar que su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad y vuelve a la casa donde Sakura ya despierta le espera con mejor cara y le ofrece una manzana que este toma agradecido.

En un extraño edificio alejado, también oculto en la espesura del bosque; en una sala fría y oscura se encuentra un hombre pequeño con el pelo alborotado y que lleva unas gafas redondas y un brazo escayolado. No parece estar de muy buen humor ya que empieza a recriminarle a otro hombre escondido entre la penumbra.

— Maldita sea Zabuza ¿a qué demonios estáis esperando? ¿Es que no os pago lo suficiente? ¡A ese maldito le va a dar tiempo a acabar el puente antes de que le liquides!

El aludido se levanta y en el momento en que sale de la oscuridad y ve su siniestro rostro retrocede unos centímetros hasta topar con alguien, al girar la cara ve al chico de la máscara y se aparta de inmediato.

— ¡Joder! ¡Estúpido mocoso, sal de mi vista! – Dice muy enfadado agarrándose el dolorido brazo que días atrás el chico le fracturó al intentar golpear a Zabuza mientras aún se recuperaba.

— Tranquilo Gatou, no muerde. – Dice burlonamente Zabuza y acto seguido destroza una manzana que tenía en su mano. — No te preocupes por el vejestorio, mañana mismo será historia.

El aludido entre temeroso y satisfecho sale de la sala sintiendo las punzantes miradas de los otros dos.

— Zabuza-san, su fuerza ya ha vuelto. – Se muestra feliz el chico enmascarado.

Empieza a anochecer y Kakashi piensa que ya es hora de ver el progreso de los dos muchachos así que acompañado por Sakura van en su busca.

Cuando llegan al claro solo ven a Naruto recostado en una de las ramas más altas del árbol y Sakura queda bastante impresionada al ver ambos árboles con una fila de cortes horizontales cuan largos son estos; incluso otros árboles de los alrededores también tienen varias marcas.

Naruto repara en ellos y en un alarde decide gastarles una pequeña broma haciendo como que se cae. A los otros dos casi se les sale el corazón del pecho ya que ninguno está en condiciones de ayudarle, sin embargo al final el rubio no llega a caerse sino que queda pegado a la rama boca abajo mientras se ríe por la travesura.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso Naruto, nos has asustado. – Le riñe Sakura a lo que el aludido ríe más fuerte perdiendo así la concentración... y por tanto literalmente se despega y empieza a caer.

Afortunadamente Sasuke demostrando sus buenos reflejos, corre en su ayuda a lo largo del árbol y en la misma posición en la que estaba el rubio, le coge por los tobillos.

A Kakashi le cae una gotita por la cabeza "me van a matar a disgustos" piensa resignado y después de que bajen y Sakura termine de reñir a Naruto les dice:

— Bueno chicos, parece que ya lo domináis bastante bien así que mañana iremos todos al puente con Tazuna.

A la mañana siguiente se disponen a partir los ninjas de Konoha, a excepción de Naruto; junto a Tazuna hacia el puente. Según van llegando el mayor les va contando lo orgulloso que este ya esté casi terminado, mas sus palabras se congelan cuando llegan y ven a los trabajadores desperdigados por el suelo heridos.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? – Pregunta impactado Tazuna.

Mientras tanto en la casa, Naruto se despierta aturdido y ve que no hay nadie, baja y solo se encuentra a Inari y Tsunami, quien le dice que los demás se han ido al puente y que él tenía que descansar.

Naruto tiene un mal presentimiento y decide cambiarse e irse a toda prisa. Sin embargo por el camino ve algo raro... Hay marcas por los alrededores, hechas con algo muy afilado que van en la misma dirección en la que va él y más adelante se topa con un jabalí prácticamente descuartizado, "esto han debido hacerlo con una catana" piensa preocupado mirando hacia atrás.

En la casa Tsunami le pide ayuda a su hijo para terminar de lavar los platos aunque para su suerte el niño está en el baño. Justo entonces se escucha un ruido muy fuerte y la mujer ve horrorizada como han destrozado la puerta y parte de la pared, dos tipos de mal aspecto que le sonríen de forma perversa.

— ¿Con que tú eres la hija de Tazuna? Lo siento preciosa, pero vas a tener que venir con nosotros.

En el puente, Tazuna se acerca a cada trabajador para asegurarse de que no hayan muerto y Kakashi manda a Sakura y Sasuke para ayudarle mientras él está a la defensiva. Una vez han puesto a todos a salvo Kakashi les dice:

— ¡Chicos; Tazuna también! Venid y poneros espalda contra espalda... Esta niebla... Está aquí.

El corazón se les acelera, unos por el miedo y otros por otra razón.

— Es él – Afirma Sakura al reconocer la técnica de la niebla y la mala sensación que le producía aquel ninja renegado.

Escuchan una risa burlona procedente de algún punto no concreto. Cuando para, aquella conocida voz les dice de forma perturbadora.

— Cuánto tiempo Kakashi, ¿no te alegras de verme? ... Ya veo que todavía cargas con esos críos, vaya, parece que la mocosa también sobrevivió.

Un escalofrío recorre a Sakura pues ella aún no está preparada para luchar, Sasuke por su parte está prácticamente temblando, lo que no pasa desapercibido por Zabuza.

— Pobre chico, está temblando como un flan. – Se burla este al mismo tiempo que comienza a hacer la técnica de multiplicación de cuerpo y siete clones rodean a todo el grupo.

Sasuke sonríe. — No tiemblo de miedo... Sino de emoción. – Kakashi le hace una señal dándole permiso para actuar y en un rápido movimiento acaba con todos los clones dejando todo lleno de agua.

Zabuza sin que se note su sorpresa solo dice. — Se ha hecho más fuerte. Aquí tienes a tu rival... Haku.

— Eso parece. – Dice el chico de la máscara apareciendo detrás del ninja renegado.

"Entonces tenía razón" Piensa preocupado Kakashi al recordar cómo había algo que no le encajaba del todo.

— Tened cuidado con el chico de la máscara, obviamente está del lado de Zabuza y no sabemos qué clase de habilidades puede tener.

— Yo lucharé con él. – Se ofrece Sasuke lleno de determinación.

— Está bien, entonces Sakura, no te separes de Tazuna, recordad que es el objetivo de Zabuza.

Los chicos asienten y mientras tanto el enmascarado piensa "ese chico debe ser fuerte, solo un clon de agua de Zabuza contiene el diez por ciento del original"

— Él lo hizo bien – Dice al fin de forma simple.

— Sí, pero recuerda que nosotros hicimos el primer movimiento. – Comenta el jounin.

Haku toma eso como una señal y empieza a girar sobre sí mismo a una velocidad tremenda lanzándose contra Sasuke, quien no sin dificultad logra bloquearle.

En la casa, Inari escucha un ruido muy fuerte y baja para ver qué sucede. Su madre le pide con desesperación que se marche, que huya lo más rápido que pueda.

— ¿Nos lo llevamos a él también? – Pregunta el sujeto que lleva un parche.

— No, solo necesitamos un rehén – Le contesta el de la melena.

El del parche empieza a sacar su catana amenazando al chiquillo, por lo que Tsunami se interpone impidiéndoselo al amenazarles con quitarse la vida si le hacían algo. Los individuos se burlan y le dejan marchar así que corre a esconderse entre lágrimas.

"Mamá perdóname, soy demasiado débil... Lo siento, no he podido protegerte" Se lamenta el pequeño y entonces empieza a recordar las palabras de Naruto, llorica, le había llamado. Luego vinieron a su mente las de Kakashi contándole acerca del rubio. "Ellos, no sólo los ninjas sino también mamá y el abuelo, son tan fuertes, tan geniales y yo, yo solo soy un cobarde" y entonces recuerda a su padre: protege aquello que sea importante para ti con tus propios brazos si hace falta, aunque te cueste la vida.

Tras vacilar unos instantes, se arma de valor y sale de la casa gritándole a los dos indeseables que se llevan a Tsunami.

— ¡Soltad a mi mamá!

Los dos tipos sacan sus catanas y se lanzan contra él ante la mirada horrorizada de la mujer, sin embargo tras el ataque solo caen pedazos de madero tras de sí.

Extrañados por la técnica se dan cuenta que tras ellos está un chico rubio de unos doce años sosteniendo al pequeño.

— Se supone que los héroes llegan siempre en el último segundo... Buen trabajo, Inari – Dice Naruto sonriéndole.

— ¡Eh tú mocoso! ¿Acaso te estás burlando de nosotros? Te vamos a machacar, chaval. – Le advierten y se lanzan contra Naruto.

Sin embargo el rubio les vence fácilmente haciendo varios clones. — Unos mercenarios como vosotros no tienen nada que hacer contra un ninja de Konoha. – Les dice con orgullo Naruto mientras les ata.

— Naruto, ¿cómo sabías? – Empieza a decir Inari a punto de romper en llanto.

— No ha sido nada, han dejado un rastro muy obvio... En cuanto a lo de ayer, perdóname, lo retiro... Eres muy fuerte Inari. – Le dice amablemente a lo que el niño rompe a llorar.

— Jo, prometí que nunca más iba a llorar... Ahora me volverás a llamar llorica – Estalla en lágrimas el pequeño.

— Pero qué dices, nada de eso. – Empieza a decirle el rubio recordando como él había vuelto a llorar después de hacerse la misma promesa. — Llorar está bien, si lloras de felicidad.

Inari le mira asombrado pero de pronto Naruto se fija en los dos hombres y piensa que el puente también puede estar en peligro.

— Tengo que irme enseguida, te dejo el resto a ti, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asiente y antes de marcharse Naruto, este dice suspirando — ¡Tío, qué duro es ser un héroe!

 **Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia en que me baso me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hola a todos! Esta vez estoy actualizando más seguidamente y me gustaría seguir así al menos hasta terminar esta saga del País de las Olas.**

 **Quería comentar que en este fic, aunque estoy siguiendo lo que viene siendo la trama, no necesariamente lo estoy escribiendo tal cual. Es decir, hay muchas cosas que aunque también pasan en el original, no las incluyo exactamente donde debería sino que intento encajarlas en otro lugar además de añadir o quitar ciertos detalles.**

 **Aunque en los próximos capítulos si respetaré la obra en lo que queda de esta saga. (Creo que a excepción de las cuatro tonterías que dice Sakura sobre Sasuke, es perfecta)**

 **También en el capítulo anterior dije los próximos títulos, sin embargo como me estaban saliendo capítulos muy largos, decidí añadir otro (este concretamente)**

 **Sin más que decir por ahora, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me gustaría que me dijeran qué les ha parecido en los comentarios/reviews.**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta otra. 3**


	13. No soy un monstruo

En medio de aquel puente se encuentran enzarzados en una pelea de velocidad Sasuke y Haku, el chico de la máscara.

Analizando la lucha, Haku se da cuenta de que su adversario está disfrutando de lo lindo, aunque extrañamente no siente ni pizca de aura asesina. Se lo está tomando como si fuera algún tipo de juego.

— No quiero matarte, pero... ¿no te rendirás verdad? – Dice una vez que se le empieza a acabar la paciencia.

— No seas estúpido. – Le contesta de forma arrogante.

— Ya veo, aunque no podrás seguir mis próximos movimientos... voy dos pasos por delante de ti.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta el pelinegro extrañado porque hasta entonces ha podido seguirle perfectamente.

El kunai con el que pelea Sasuke y la aguja de Haku chocan y el segundo le empieza a decir.

— El primero es el agua que hay por el suelo y el segundo es que mantengo tus brazos ocupados... A partir de ahora lo único que podrás hacer será esquivar mis ataques.

Sasuke intenta asimilar esas palabras pero no lo entiende hasta que el otro chico se pone a hacer sellos con una sola mano.

"¿Sellos con una sola mano? Jamás he visto hacer eso" Piensa Kakashi muy sorprendido.

Haku termina la técnica y el agua que hay alrededor empieza a revolverse y a levitar formando agujas que rodean a Sasuke.

"¿Será cierto que no quiere matarlo?" Duda Zabuza al ver a su pupilo luchar.

Sasuke empieza a concentrarse y recuerda su duro entrenamiento de forma que cuando las agujas convergen violentamente donde debería haber estado, él ha conseguido escapar a gran velocidad. Ataca entonces con varios shuriken haciendo retroceder a Haku varios metros hasta que Sasuke reaparece a sus espaldas imitando sus palabras— Eres muy lento, a partir de ahora lo único que podrás hacer será esquivar mis ataques.

Ambos se enzarzan de nuevo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde lo que más cuenta es la velocidad. Con un kunai en ambas manos, Sasuke lanza uno de ellos despistando a su contrincante y aprovechando ese instante le da una tremenda patada tirándole al suelo.

"Imposible, ¿Haku ha perdido en velocidad?" No da crédito Zabuza.

— Parece que yo llevo ventaja en rapidez. – Dice Sasuke saboreando cada palabra.

Kakashi al ver la expresión de Zabuza y la brillante actuación de su alumno no puede evitar pinchar al jounin renegado.

— No deberías subestimar a mi equipo, Sasuke es el ninja número uno de Konoha, Sakura le sigue muy de cerca y Naruto, bueno él es el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Por su parte el demonio silencioso clava su fría mirada en el chico de la máscara y le reprocha.

— Haku ¿Cómo puedes dejarte ganar por ese crío?

— Tienes razón, es una deshonra. – Le contesta al tiempo que se va reincorporando y empezando a emanar una especie de vapor.

El ambiente de pronto se vuelve helado, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para los ninjas de Konoha. "¿Qué es este frío?" Se pregunta a sí mismo Sasuke quien lo siente más de cerca.

En cuestión de segundos una especie de placas de hielo le rodean y puede ver como el chico de la máscara se mete en uno de ellos.

"Maldita sea, ¿qué clase de técnica es esa?" Piensa Kakashi y acto seguido se lanza en su ayuda.

Sin embargo, Zabuza se mete en medio recordándole que él es su oponente. — Tu chico está perdido. – Se burla.

Sasuke se da cuenta de que las placas de hielo son espejos, un halo de vapor sale de su boca al exhalar "¿qué demonios es esta técnica?" Se pregunta preocupado.

— ¿Empezamos? Es hora de que veas mi verdadera velocidad. – Dice Haku con cierto toque arrogante y acto seguido le lanza una lluvia de agujas.

Sasuke las esquiva por los pelos bastante desconcertado ya que más de una le han rasguñado y apenas ha podido ver de dónde venían exactamente.

Kakashi se lamenta para sí mismo e intenta buscar la solución para poder ir a ayudar a su alumno.

— Si te alejas de aquí me cargaré a esos dos. – Le amenaza el jounin renegado señalando a Sakura y Tazuna.

La chica traga saliva asustada por su compañero, ella está demasiado lejos como para ir en su ayuda y además no puede separarse de Tazuna ya que no sabe qué podría hacer Zabuza si ella inicia cualquier movimiento.

Tanto ella como Kakashi tienen prácticamente las manos atadas, pero Sakura decide al fin arriesgarse.

— Tazuna-san, le dejaré por un momento. – Dicho esto, coge un kunai y se acerca muy rápidamente a la jaula de espejos donde se lo intenta pasar a su compañero por un hueco de esta, mas para su sorpresa, Haku lo intercepta en el vuelo sacando medio cuerpo del espejo.

"No puede ser, lo ha atrapado a esa velocidad" Piensa perpleja.

Justo entonces, cuando no parecía haber otra salida, unos shuriken dirigidos hacia el enmascarado le toman por sorpresa y a pesar de que los bloquea con el kunai de la chica, le obligan a salir del todo del espejo además de hacerle una marca vertical a lo largo de la máscara.

En medio de una nube de humo pueden discernir entonces al ninja número uno de Konoha en sorprender a la gente, Naruto Uzumaki.

El chico empieza a montarse él solito una película diciendo. — Ahora que he llegado yo estará todo bien, muchas veces el personaje principal aparece en el momento más inesperado y les da una paliza a los enemigos.

A Kakashi le resbala una gotita por la cabeza "que idiota, vaya una forma de aparecer más ruidosa y hortera... y se hace llamar ninja" Piensa abochornado.

La actitud de Haku parece cambiar en el momento en el que ve al ninja rubio, de forma que cuando Zabuza le ataca con varios shuriken, este los desvía con sus agujas.

— ¿A qué viene esto, Haku?

— Por favor, déjeme pelear con ellos a mi manera.

— Así que no quieres que interfiera... Como de costumbre eres demasiado blando.

Sasuke escucha al jounin "¿Blando? Bueno, tiene sentido ya que ninguna aguja apuntaba hacia mis órganos vitales... Aunque, ¿qué es esta técnica? Es posible que haya puesto clones en todos los espejos y todos me han lanzado agujas... No, es demasiado rápido, ni siquiera puedo ver por dónde vienen. Si solo se tratase de clones los espejos no tendrían ninguna utilidad... En fin, conmigo dentro y con Naruto atacando desde fuera podría tener alguna posibilidad" Analiza Sasuke con detenimiento mas cuando quiere darse cuenta tiene a su compañero enfrente con cara de idiota.

— Hey, he venido a salvarte. – Le dice y se queda tan fresco.

Sasuke no da crédito y estalla — ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Serás imbécil! ¡Mierda! No puede ser... Pff ya no importa, ahora sí que estamos jodidos.

— ¡Serás estúpido! ¡Encima de que vengo a ayudarte! – Tiene aún la cara de decir Naruto.

Ante la inesperada situación Kakashi no puede más que analizar la situación "maldita sea, Naruto, está empeorando las cosas... Si me alejo irá a por Tazuna y Sakura aunque tampoco puedo dejarles a su suerte. Si hago un clon él lo bloqueará con otro clon de agua, sería solo desperdiciar chakra..."

Dentro de la jaula de espejos Haku está mareando a los chicos cambiando de un espejo a otro, Sasuke de una forma calmada piensa en qué puede hacer mientras que Naruto no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando.

"Si estos espejos están hechos de hielo entonces..." Sasuke tiene una idea, empieza a formar sellos y lanza por la boca una gran bola de fuego.

Cuando se dispersan las llamas, ven a Haku dentro del espejo tan tranquilo.

— No ha servido de nada – Dice de forma irritante el rubio.

— No lograrás fundir el hielo con ese nivel de fuego. – Le aclara Haku.

Ante el fastidio de Sasuke, el enmascarado quiere seguir jugando por lo que su imagen aparece en todos los espejos y les lanza una nueva tanda de agujas.

Las esquivan por los pelos y entonces Naruto se hace la misma pregunta que su compañero, "¿cuál es el auténtico?

— No tiene sentido que me persigáis con la vista, no seréis capaces de atraparme. – Les advierte Haku.

Sin pensárselo mucho, el rubio hace bastantes clones pero no sirve de nada ya que el enemigo los neutraliza a todos de inmediato.

— Esta técnica utiliza la reflexión de los espejos para transportarme así que desde mi punto de vista vosotros os movéis a cámara lenta. – Aclara Haku ya algo cansado del juego.

Kakashi por fin cae. — Ese chico, utiliza una técnica de línea sucesoria. — Dice frunciendo el ceño.

— Así es, es una técnica heredada por la sangre, igual que el sharingan... No es una técnica que puedas copiar con él. – Puntualiza Zabuza orgulloso del chico y recordando como por casualidad lo encontró un día merodeando abandonado por la ciudad.

— Mierda, ¿entonces qué podemos hacer? No puedo morir aquí, tengo un sueño que cumplir. – Dice Naruto consternado.

Dicho esto, Haku empieza a confesarles algo muy personal para él. — Para mí es difícil convertirme en un ninja de verdad, si es posible no quiero mataros, aunque tampoco quiero que me matéis. Pero si os enfrentáis a mí... Mataré mi espíritu con una espada y me convertiré en uno.

Este puente es el lugar donde combatimos... Conectando nuestros sueños. Yo lucharé por mí y por mis sueños y vosotros por los vuestros.

Por favor, no me odiéis, yo solo quiero proteger a alguien muy importante para mí... trabajar para esa persona, luchar por esa persona, hacer realidad los sueños de esa persona... Ese es mi sueño y por eso me convertiré en ninja ¡Por eso os mataré!

Lejos de echarse atrás Naruto y Sasuke miran con determinación al enemigo, sin embargo la que está muy preocupada es Sakura quien no sabe si acudir en su ayuda y dejar atrás a Tazuna.

La chica hace un amago de ir tras sus compañeros pero Kakashi la detiene.

— Detente Sakura, incluso aunque puedan eliminar esa técnica no podrán con ese chico.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Kakashi-sensei?

— ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Ellos aún no poseen el espíritu necesario para eliminar sus emociones... y matar a otra persona.

— Ese chico conoce bien el verdadero dolor del ninja – Empieza a decir Zabuza — Un auténtico ninja no puede entrenarse de la manera pacífica como lo hacéis vosotros ya que no puede obtener la habilidad más importante. La experiencia de asesinar... Aunque sería muy distinto si fueses tú la que estuviese allí dentro en lugar de tus compañeros, ¿verdad mocosa? – Termina el jounin con un siniestro tono.

A Sakura se le pone un nudo en el estómago, cometió el error de dejarle verla y ahora todos podrían enterarse, sin embargo Kakashi lo deja correr ya que no está dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

— Lo siento pero pondré fin a todo esto en un momento. – Dice mientras se lleva la mano a la bandana para destapar su ojo.

— ¿El sharingan otra vez? ¿Es que es lo único que sabes hacer? – Se burla el otro jounin, mas esta vez no le deja liberarlo y le impide quitarse la banana atacándole con un kunai.

Kakashi apenas ha podido bloquearle y le ha atravesado la mano. — Me preguntaste si era lo único que sabía hacer, pero aún temes al sharingan, Zabuza.

El otro muy lejos de achantarse se defiende — La mejor técnica de un ninja es algo que no debe mostrar una y otra vez al enemigo.

— Deberías sentirte honrado, eres el único que ha visto mi sharingan dos veces, aunque tranquilo, no habrá una tercera. – Amenaza el jounin de la Hoja.

— Aun así, si me vences, no podrás con Haku. Desde que era un crío le he enseñado técnicas de combate, cuanto mayor era la adversidad, mejor lo hacía. Sin corazón ni temor a la muerte. Es una máquina de combate conocida como ninja y, su técnica sobrepasa incluso a la mía, su temible kekkei genkai (línea sucesoria). Sin duda he conseguido una herramienta muy útil, no como la basura que te acompaña.

Kakashi harto, deja su sharingan visible mientras le dice a Zabuza molesto. — No hay nada más aburrido que oír a un hombre fanfarronear. ¡Empecemos de una vez!

— No tan rápido, usaré tus mismas palabras para decirte una cosa más, cuando nos enfrentamos tú me dijiste esto... estoy tentado a copiar tus palabras.

 _Déjame decirte algo, la misma técnica no funcionará conmigo dos veces_. Era así, ¿no?... Ya he visto cómo funciona ese ojo, en el otro combate perdí como un imbécil, sin embargo Haku estuvo escondido observando sin perder detalle... Sabes, Haku también es muy inteligente, es capaz de pensar en cómo contrarrestar una técnica con solo verla una vez. – Dicho esto, forma unos sellos manuales y grita — ¡Kirigakure no jutsu!

Todo el lugar se llena de una niebla terriblemente densa, más aún que la de la otra vez, tanto que Kakashi pierde totalmente de vista a Zabuza.

Sakura empieza a ponerse nerviosa al volver a ver aquella molesta niebla, se da la vuelta y le indica a Tazuna que no se mueva para no perderle de vista.

Kakashi por su parte en posición defensiva le dice a Zabuza. — Al parecer no eres el único que tiene un pupilo tan inteligente, Sakura me contó cómo te movías por la niebla.

— ¿Y acaso te contó también cómo contrarrestarlo? – Se burla el otro mientras arremete contra él por la espalda.

Kakashi le bloquea a duras penas y le contesta. — No te preocupes, se me ocurrirá algo.

Zabuza desaparece y reaparece atacando de nuevo. — La próxima vez que me veas todo habrá terminado, has sobrevalorado demasiado tu sharingan. Después de pensarlo llegué a la conclusión de que ni puedes ver el futuro ni leer el pensamiento, el sharingan es solo un truco con el objetivo de hacerte creer eso. Aquel que posee ese ojo tiene una visión de percepción y otra de hipnosis. Ambas habilidades se complementan y te permiten copiar los movimientos del cuerpo, copiar los pensamientos y hasta copiar las técnicas. Es en ese momento cuando actúas como si pudieses ver el futuro.

En primer lugar, gracias a la percepción pudiste copiar mis movimientos y cuando mi mente quedó confusa decidiste mis pensamientos identificándote conmigo... y luego, en el apogeo de mi confusión me tendiste una trampa muy ingeniosa. Mediante la hipnosis, creaste una ilusión con la que interpretaste los sellos que iba a hacer, y fue entonces cuando los copiaste.

Dicho esto, le demuestra cómo es capaz de atacarle sin que pueda hacer nada aun teniendo el sharingan y continua — La solución es bastante sencilla, con la niebla cubro tu visión anulando tu percepción, y cerrando mis ojos evito tu hipnosis.

"Maldita sea, no tengo ni idea de por dónde saldrá" Se lamenta Kakashi, sin embargo un mal presentimiento le dice que irá tras Sakura y Tazuna así que recordando su posición se dirige hacia ellos.

— Demasiado tarde. – Dice Zabuza apareciendo de repente.

Sasuke escucha un grito, "esa era Sakura, mierda, ¿dónde está Kakashi?" Se preocupa seriamente, aunque al menos empieza a ser capaz de leer los movimientos de su enemigo. Haku también nota este cambio y piensa para sí mismo "estaba atacándole a los puntos desprotegidos pero ha podido esquivarlo, parece que poco a poco va siendo capaz de seguir mis movimientos. Este chico puede ver algo"

— Te mueves bien – Le elogia. — Pero esta vez te detendré.

El aludido ve cómo se prepara para atacar pero no le va a coger desprevenido "Calma, concéntrate... Ahí viene" Salta y evita todas las agujas para sorpresa de Haku. Sin embargo cuando este se reincorpora, el chico de la máscara comprende el porqué de la facilidad del chico para esquivar sus ataques.

— ¡No es posible!, ¡¿el sharingan?! Eres... Ya veo, entonces tú también posees un kekkei genkai. – Le dice asombrado y piensa para sí mismo "qué chico tan sorprendente, aunque parece que su ojo no tiene todo su potencial ha sido capaz de activarlo durante el combate"

Sasuke jadeante solo puede pensar en que por un segundo ha sido capaz de ver al enemigo atacarle.

Ahora Haku se empieza a preocupar, "en este caso no puedo seguir así... mi técnica consume mucho chakra y hay un límite para mantener esta velocidad. Si la batalla continúa será capaz de predecir todos mis movimientos. Parece que sus ojos ya me han capturado así que atacarle directamente sería imprudente" Fijándose en Naruto piensa que es la mejor forma de atraer a su compañero. Al lograr noquearle en el anterior ataque, este se había convertido en un blanco fácil.

Sin que Sasuke se lo espere grita — ¡Este es el fin! – Y ve cómo se dirige hacia Naruto en lugar de hacia él.

"¡Naruto! Mierda, debo darme prisa"

Mientras con Zabuza, Kakashi ha conseguido bloquear el ataque del perverso jounin y tanto Tazuna como Sakura están a salvo, aunque por muy poco.

— Que lento Kakashi, ¿tu deseo por proteger a estos mocosos a nublado tu mente? Incluso con tu maravilloso ojo tu capacidad para leer mis movimientos se está esfumando... Vamos Kakashi, déjame divertirme un poco más, te lo compensaré... No te preocupes por esos chicos, probablemente Haku ya los haya matado.

Al ver que el aludido no contesta decide continuar. — Tranquilo, te mandaré al mismo lugar que ellos, allí podrás pedirles perdón por no poder protegerles en este mundo.

— No les subestimes, ellos son más fuertes de lo que aparentan... creí que te lo habían enseñado la otra vez. – Le espeta Sakura muy decidida y sin creer ni una sola palabra del jounin renegado.

Antes de que conteste, Kakashi le da la razón a su alumna. — Es cierto, yo confío en la fuerza y la determinación de Naruto, y además Sasuke, es descendiente de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha.

La expresión de burla se le congela al oír eso. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha... Un audaz ninja que posee el kekkei genkai de su clan, el sharingan. – Continua el orgulloso sensei.

— Así que él es el único superviviente de los Uchiha... – "Vaya no esperaba que hubiese crecido tan rápido" piensa haciendo una pausa. — Aunque pasa exactamente lo mismo con Haku y nadie ha derrotado su técnica maestra.

Tras comentar esto desaparece de nuevo.

— Sakura, quédate aquí. – Le ordena a la chica. — Supongo que terminaré esto al fin.

Mira a los lados tratando de localizarle, sabiendo que no puede hacerlo así como así... Pero dando por hecho que puede escucharle aprovecha mientras se desmarca de los otros dos

— ¿Puedes oírme Zabuza? Parece que piensas que solo he sobrevivido en este mundo gracias al sharingan, pero también fui miembro de los AMBU, no soy un simple ninja que solo sabe copiar técnicas... Te mostraré mis propias técnicas...

Naruto empieza a recobrar la consciencia y se alegra al ver tendido frente al enemigo y a su compañero de pie frente a él.

— Sasuke, ¡lo has conseguido!

Sin embargo, contrario de lo que piensa, su compañero vomita una gran cantidad de sangre — Siempre estás en medio estorbando. – Le dice extrañamente calmado.

Cuando el rubio se fija en Sasuke, ve como tiene todo el cuerpo lleno de agujas. El chico le mira de soslayo — Mírate... Pareces idiota.

A Naruto casi no le salen las palabras. – ¿Por qué? Me has salvado.

La mente del pelinegro queda en blanco tratando de responderle, mas enseguida empieza a inundarse de imágenes, ¿por qué le había salvado? para él Naruto solo era un pardillo muy molesto que solo intentaba ponerse a su altura... Él lo había detestado y sin embargo...

— Yo te odiaba.

El rubio no da crédito, eso no podía estar sucediendo.

— ¡Pero por qué! ¡Por qué... yo! ¡No te lo he pedido!

Sasuke siente como está al límite, un horroroso frío empieza a invadir su cuerpo, sabe que es su final. Sin saber muy bien qué contestarle a su compañero, finalmente le confiesa.

— Yo... No lo sé... Mi cuerpo se movió solo... Idiota. – Ya no puede sostenerse de pie pero Naruto le coge a tiempo y le recuesta sujetándole la cabeza.

— Ese hombre... Mi hermano... Me prometí a mí mismo no morir hasta haberle matado pero no puedo ser como él... yo... Yo no soy un monstruo.

Las lágrimas empiezan a acumularse en los ojos de Naruto lleno de impotencia, al ver como la vida de su compañero se desvanece en sus brazos, pero lo que realmente le hace reaccionar son sus últimas palabras.

— Tú no mueras.

Mientras Haku se reincorpora poco a poco. — Él me golpeó sin pestañear... Murió por protegerte. Fue capaz de meterse en una trampa para proteger a alguien importante para él. Es un ninja merecedor de respeto. – Regresa a los espejos y continua — ¿Es la primera vez que ves a un amigo morir? Ese es el camino del ninja.

— Cállate. – Le ordena Naruto con la voz rota y dejando a Sasuke en el suelo con cuidado, él también se despide. — Yo también te odiaba.

La atmosfera dentro de la jaula de hielo cambia repentinamente, Haku siente una intensa aura lleno de dolor y odio; Naruto aun agachado sobre su compañero grita.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Es entonces cuando Haku lo nota... El peligro es inminente.

 **Disclaimer: este capítulo es prácticamente una transcripción de la obra original del manga (a excepción de un par de detalles), por tanto no me pertenece a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, así como los personajes.**

 **Hola a todos! Parece que últimamente estoy** _ **on fire**_ **con esta saga, estoy deseando terminar; a pesar de que he disfrutado mucho viéndomela de nuevo (para mí es de mis favoritas) No tanto escribiendo porque la verdad es que se hace un poco cansado copiarlo todo tal cual (si, lo siento pero es que las peleas son geniales y no quería cambiar nada)**

 **Una de las razones por las que he adelantado tanto a sido porque esta vez prácticamente solo me he guiado por el manga. Tengo casi terminado el próximo capítulo y lo subiré en breve (por lo mismo) así que no os lo perdáis.**

 **Para cualquier cosa, sugerencia, crítica (constructiva por favor) etc. Dejádmelo en comentarios/reviews eso me ayudaría bastante, gracias.**

 **Nos veremos próximamente en un nuevo cap, hasta entonces! :)**


	14. Extraño poder

El cuerpo de Naruto empieza a ser rodeado por una intensa energía, hasta el punto en el que ésta es capaz de atraer el vaho del hielo y demás impurezas, dejando ver una espiral perfectamente formada envolviendo al chico.

"¿Qué significa este chakra?" Se pregunta perplejo Haku.

Mas la espiral se torna cada vez más violenta y empieza a cambiar de color, volviéndose roja. Cuando Naruto se pone en pie, tiene la cabeza gacha y el chakra empieza a formar por encima de su cabeza algo determinado: la cabeza de un zorro.

"No puede ser, su chakra está tomando forma... Es espantoso" Piensa cada vez más preocupado el chico de la máscara.

Naruto empieza a emitir gruñidos y para sorpresa de su oponente, todas las agujas que había acertado en su cuerpo se le desprenden y sus heridas se curan en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Quién es este chico?" Sigue sin dar crédito. Sin embargo, lo que más le impresiona, es cuando el chico levanta la cabeza y ve unos ojos rojos cruzados por una pupila vertical, como los de un animal.

Naruto emite un último gruñido desgarrador, al tiempo en que parte de la energía se dispersa por todo el lugar y se prepara para lanzarse contra Haku.

Más allá de la jaula helada, los jounin perciben este chakra tomándoles por sorpresa. El primero en notarlo es Kakashi quien alarmado piensa para sí mismo.

"¿Zabuza? No... No es él, yo conozco este chakra, solo puede ser de... ¡Naruto!"

Por su parte el jounin renegado lo percibe un breve instante después y parece quedar también bastante desconcertado, aunque no tanto como su rival quien sigue analizando la situación.

"¿Habrá perdido su poder el sello?... No, puedo notarlo... Pero pondría la mano en el fuego porque el Kyubi está intentando escapar. No tengo otra opción que terminar esto cuanto antes"

El jounin de Konoha extrae de su chaleco un pequeño pergamino que desenrolla y, untando su dedo con la sangre que emana la herida del pecho que Zabuza le ha hecho durante el combate, marca una línea a lo largo del pergamino. Vuelve a cerrarlo y lo sostiene haciendo un sello mientras le dice a su contrincante.

— ¡Zabuza! No te gustará esto pero... Creo que se ha acabado la diversión por hoy. ¡Ha llegado hora de poner punto y final a todo esto!

La voz del aludido resuena desde algún punto entre la niebla — ¿De verdad Kakashi? Aunque no creo que puedas hacer mucho ¡demuéstrame qué más sabes hacer!

Mientras tanto en la jaula, los dos chicos se ven envueltos en una terrible pelea donde la balanza empieza a ponerse de parte de Naruto.

Para sorpresa de Haku, no importa que tan fuerte le lance sus agujas ya que antes de tocar el cuerpo del otro muchacho son repelidas por el propio chakra de éste. "Qué instinto asesino, es completamente diferente a como era antes"

Tras el último ataque con las agujas intenta volver al espejo antes de que le alcance, pero Naruto es más rápido y le coge por un brazo arrojándole violentamente contra el suelo "¿cómo lo hace?" Se pregunta el chico de la máscara teniendo en cuenta que él era mucho más rápido "la técnica ha consumido demasiado chakra, debo estar en el límite y mis habilidades se han resentido"

Justo en este momento en que Haku parece distraído analizando lo que sucede, Naruto vuelve a atrapar su brazo, pero esta vez le propina tal puñetazo en la cara que le manda a volar golpeando uno de los espejos y atravesándolo haciéndolo pedazos.

El rubio sale a confrontarle de nuevo jadeando por todo el esfuerzo, mas no se siente cansado. Cuando el caos provocado por la caída de Haku amaina, ve como el chico está de pie, pero su máscara se ha hecho añicos y se va cayendo poco a poco dejándole muy sorprendido al reconocerle.

— Lo siento Zabuza-san... Yo no soy rival para este chico. – Dice con un hilo de sangre en la comisura de la boca y con los ojos vacíos y tristes.

Naruto ha vuelto en sí, desapareciendo todo rastro de aquel espantoso chakra rojo pero, aun así se lanza contra él dándole otro puñetazo en la cara.

El chico se limpia la sangre del rostro con la manga y le dice con un tono carente de emoción. — ¿Qué ha pasado con tu fuerza? Con golpes como ese no lograrás matarme.

Por la mente de Naruto empiezan a pasar imágenes del primer encuentro con aquel chico... "¿Hay alguien importante para ti? Le había preguntado, ahora encajaba todo; dentro de la jaula les había dicho algo parecido, "yo solo intento proteger a una persona importante para mí... hacer que sus sueños se cumplan... Ese es mi sueño" Claro, qué estúpido había sido, lo había tenido todo ese tiempo delante suya y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se sentía traicionado, lo que le había dicho en el bosque le había calado hondo y no esperaba acabar peleando contra él. Y entonces, Haku le saca de su ensoñación.

— Algunas personas están muy equivocadas. Hay algunos que muestran compasión con el enemigo... No le derrotan cuando habría que hacerlo, le perdonan la vida... ¿sabes de lo que estoy hablando? ¿Sabes lo que duele vivir sin que nadie te necesite? ¿Sabes lo que es no tener sueños? ¿Existir por existir?

Esas palabras y su voz rota hacen que Naruto quede muy desconcertado. — ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?

— El señor Zabuza no necesita ninjas débiles a su lado. Las personas solo pueden volverse realmente fuertes si tienen algo importante que proteger.

Esas, esas últimas palabras fueron las mismas que tanto le impresionaron en el bosque, no puede creerlo, alguien como él...

— ¿Por qué peleas por ese tipo? ¡Tú no eres de los que cometen maldades solo por dinero! – Le grita angustiado y con impotencia — ¡No puede ser que ese imbécil sea la persona que más te importa!

Haku solo muestra una triste y sincera sonrisa.

— Hace tiempo me importaban otras personas... Mis padres... Yo nací en una pequeña aldea del País de la Niebla siempre cubierta por la nieve. Mis padres eran unas buenas personas y yo me sentía muy feliz a su lado... Pero, cuando tuve uso de razón ocurrió algo inesperado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Interrumpe impaciente Naruto.

— Esta sangre... – Contesta el chico mirando sus manos ensuciadas tras limpiar su sangre.

— ¿Sangre? – Pregunta aún más impaciente el otro. — ¡Contesta! ¡¿Qué te paso?!

— Mi padre se dio cuenta de mi extraño poder y mató a mi madre... Luego trató de matarme a mí también. – Al ver la cara de incredulidad del rubio continúa con su historia.

— Los habitantes del País de la Niebla, azotados por las constantes guerras, desarrollaron un profundo odio contra los miembros de los clanes que poseían un kekkei genkai.

— ¿K-kekkei genkai? – Pregunta Naruto.

— Son clanes cuyos miembros poseen habilidades especiales como las mías; a causa de estas habilidades, estas personas son utilizadas a menudo en las batallas. Son clanes muy temidos en mi país por la capacidad destructiva de su sangre maldita.

Cuando acabó la guerra, miembros de estos clanes ocultaron que pertenecían a una familia con kekkei genkai ya que si otros descubrían su procedencia serían condenados a muerte... Tu amigo no ha tenido una vida fácil, poseer capacidades especiales a menudo suscita el recelo de los que le rodean.

Mi madre poseía un kekkei genkai, y cuando mi padre lo descubrió... Cuando vi lo que pasó perdí completamente el control y cuando me quise dar cuenta... Había matado a mi padre.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo comprendí... La verdad es que ni siquiera lo pensé, simplemente lo supe. Lo que más duele en el mundo...

— ¿Lo que más duele en el mundo? – Interrumpe Naruto consternado.

— Si, lo que más duele en el mundo es saber... Saber que a uno no le necesita nadie.

Naruto siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al escuchar aquello, "es igual que yo"

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Tú querías convertirte en el mejor ninja de tu aldea para que todos reconociesen tu valía, pero si entre tanto apareciese alguien que te aceptase de corazón, estoy seguro de que se convertiría en la persona más importante del mundo para ti.

Haku hace una pequeña pausa mientras Naruto trata de asimilar todo eso, Iruka-sensei viene a su mente y al fin comprende lo que le quiere decir.

— Zabuza-san sabía que yo poseía un kekkei genkai cuando me recogió, a pesar de que todos odian a los míos... Me aceptó e hizo que me sintiera necesario.

"A partir de hoy tú y tu sangre me pertenecéis... ¡Ven conmigo!" Retumbaban aún las palabras del jounin en la cabeza de Haku.

Los ojos se le inundan de lágrimas — ¡Me sentí tan feliz!

 _Haku, lo siento... Tengo la intención de renegar de este País esta misma noche. ¡Algún día volveré y pondré a todos a mis pies! Pero para ello no necesitamos comodidades ni ningún tipo de consuelo... Lo que nos hace falta es..._ Había dicho Zabuza. _Lo sé_ Había contestado como si le leyera la mente. _No se preocupe, yo seré vuestra arma señor. Podéis utilizarme como si fuera un objeto, haré cuanto me ordene... Hmp buen chico._

Haku suspira "perdóneme Zabuza-san, no he podido convertirme en un arma digna para usted" Tras estos pensamientos y con determinación le pude al rubio.

— Naruto, por favor. Mátame. – Le dice con tanta simpleza que el aludido no acaba de creerlo.

En otro lugar del puente, Kakashi termina su técnica en el momento en que el pergamino se pone en contacto con el suelo, _técnica de los colmillos de tierra_ , grita y comienzan a salir ideogramas que se extienden alrededor del pergamino.

— Nada de lo que hagas servirá, si no eres capaz de encontrarme... Yo en cambio sé muy bien donde estás, has caído en mi trampa Kakashi. – Alardea mientras tanto Zabuza.

Sin embargo, antes de que este complete la técnica que había previsto, el suelo se hace añicos a su alrededor y aparecen ocho perros que le paralizan entre sus fauces.

Kakashi sonríe mientras se acerca al enemigo. — Si ni la vista ni el oído me sirven... Tendré que guiarme por el olfato. – Una vez le alcanza le reprocha. — Eso te pasa por tener los ojos cerrados en medio de la niebla... He aquí una técnica para perseguir y atrapar al enemigo. Dejé que me hirieses a propósito para impregnar tus armas con el olor de mi sangre, así mis perros ninja no tendrían problemas en encontrarte. Su olfato es lo más fino que hay... El que ha caído en la trampa, has sido tú.

La niebla empieza a dispersarse, lo que no pasa desapercibido por el jounin de Konoha.

— Y ahora que la niebla a escampado... Veo que tu futuro es la muerte.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Haku siguen uno frente al otro. El primero tiene la cabeza gacha, algo dentro de sí hace que cada vez se enfade más y más hasta estar a punto de perder el control de nuevo.

— Sasuke también tenía un sueño. – Aprieta los puños fuertemente.

— Mátame. – Insiste Haku.

Naruto mete la mano en su bolsa y saca un kunai. Aunque está muy confuso, en ese momento lo único en lo que puede pensar es en cumplir el deseo de su adversario por lo que se lanza contra él.

— ¿Dices que mi futuro es la muerte?... Estoy harto de tus fanfarronadas Kakashi.

A una distancia prudente, el aludido le contesta. —No te hagas el duro, no puedes hacerme nada en tu estado, tu muerte es segura... Zabuza, cantaste victoria antes de tiempo.

Tu excesiva ambición te ha perdido. Tu nombre, el de ninja desertor del País de la Niebla no tardó en llegar a Konoha. Mataste al Mizukage, pero tu golpe de estado fracasó y tuviste que huir junto a tus esbirros... Intentas reunir dinero para lograr tu venganza mientras huyes del AMBU, ¿me equivoco? Solo por eso trabajas para escoria como Gatou.

Tras estas palabras, Kakashi empieza a ejecutar otra técnica y acto seguido su mano derecha empieza a relucir y a emitir pequeños rayos eléctricos.

— ¡Chidori! – Grita una vez que la completa y la técnica brilla en todo su esplendor.

"¿Qué es eso? Casi puedo ver su chakra" Se pregunta Zabuza.

— Eres demasiado peligroso. – Sentencia Kakashi. — Intentas acabar con Tazuna, el héroe de este país. El puente que construye traerá esperanza a este lugar; tu ambición exige demasiados sacrificios de gente inocente. Un comportamiento como el tuyo no es propio de un ninja.

— Me da exactamente igual, siempre he luchado por hacer realidad mis ideales. ¡No cambiaré ahora!

— Te lo diré solo una vez más... ¡Ríndete!

Naruto, jadeante para en seco antes de llegar a enterrarle aquel kunai a Haku por lo que este extrañado le pregunta. — ¿Por qué dudas? Mátame rápido.

El aludido retrocede llevándose la mano libre a la cabeza nerviosamente.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡No te entiendo! ¿Es tu única razón por la que vivir? ¿Por qué si ya no eres fuerte no puedes seguir viviendo?... Tiene que haber algo más aparte de la lucha, algo por lo que merezca la pena seguir vivo.

Sin embargo Haku, con un tono triste le contesta. — El día en que te encontré en el bosque pensé que éramos parecidos, tú deberías entender lo que siento... Perdóname, por obligarte a ensuciar tus manos.

— ¡¿Es que no hay otra solución?!

— No. – Contesta seco y sin emoción ninguna. — Naruto, haz realidad tu sueño.

— Mierda... Si te hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias podríamos haber sido amigos.

Haku sonría "te harás más fuerte" piensa al ver la determinación del chico. — Gracias.

La niebla casi se ha dispersado, y allí donde se encuentran Tazuna y Sakura ven cómo una sombra ataca a otra, mas no son capaces de distinguirles aún.

Mientras Naruto se acerca a Haku, este siente que algo no va bien con Zabuza y cuando llega el rubio, bloquea su ataque. Éste entre confuso y aliviado intenta preguntar pero el chico solo le dice. — Lo siento, Naruto pero ¡todavía no puedo morir!

Con el último resquicio de chakra que le queda, Haku realiza de nuevo la técnica de espejos y se teletransporta en cuestión de segundos entre Kakashi y Zabuza. Lanza unas cuantas agujas al pergamino haciendo que los perros desaparezcan y liberando así a Zabuza, aunque ya es demasiado tarde.

Kakashi acaba de atravesar el corazón de Haku.

Zabuza prácticamente ni se inmuta, mira directamente al jounin de Konoha a los ojos y le dice.

— ¿Así que mi futuro era la muerte?... Has vuelto a fallar, Kakashi.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: todas las escenas y frases reconocibles, así como los personajes, no me pertenecen a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hola! Como prometí, sin tardar demasiado, traigo la continuación de esta historia.**

 **El anterior capítulo, este y parte del siguiente, son prácticamente copia del manga original de Kishimoto. No era mi intención hacer eso pero me pareció que en esta ocasión debía tocar lo mínimo de la original.**

 **Para los que estén un poco decepcionados por esto no se preocupen porque ya estoy pensado en la continuación de esta saga y será algo totalmente nuevo que servirá de puente entre esta y la saga del examen de acceso a chunin.**

 **Por cierto, al principio pensé en traducir al español todo (técnicas, lugares,etc) Pero ahora revisando el fic creo que algunas cosas quedan mejor en japonés. Si hay alguna palabra o algo que no entendais (porque puede ser que la escriba mal o algo) decidmelo porfa.**

 **Me encantaría que me comentasen que os va pareciendo esto, se aceptan sugerencias y críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas.**

 **No creo que tarde mucho en subir la continuación y quedan solo dos capítulos para acabar esta saga, así que estad pendientes ;)**

 **Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	15. Héroes

Una extraña calma se ha apoderado de los barrios principales de aquella ciudad tan perjudicada por Gatou. El rumor de que el empresario por fin tomaría represalias contra Tazuna y que iba a destruir el puente había corrido como la pólvora y todos se habían refugiado en sus hogares.

Sin embargo esta calma se ve interrumpida por un pequeño niño que empieza a llamar puerta por puerta. Muy agitado y jadeando se para en mitad de la calle y grita.

— ¡Gatou ha atacado el puente! ¡Tenemos que ir ahora mismo! ¡Si atacamos entre todos lograremos vencerle!

Los vecinos temerosos pero también curiosos, salen de sus casas poco a poco.

— Inari, ¿eres tú? ... Perdónanos pequeño, pero nosotros decidimos dejar de luchar hace tiempo. – Le contesta un hombre mayor.

Otra mujer sale a su encuentro y le dice con voz temblorosa. — Tu padre, aquél que llamábamos héroe murió... Si peleamos también morirán muchos otros y ya no queremos tener que lamentar la pérdida de nadie más.

— Nadie quiere tener que arrepentirse más. – Se escucha otra voz detrás de una puerta cercana.

Inari se acerca a esta puerta con decisión. — Yo tampoco quiero tener que arrepentirme nunca más... Es por eso que tenemos que luchar. Un héroe es solo una etiqueta, si se tiene el valor y la determinación suficiente cualquiera puede ser un héroe ¡No podemos dejar que Gatou abuse más de nosotros!

"Los hombres no se arrepienten del camino que eligen" Le había dicho una vez su padre, y por eso él no volvería a echarse atrás y ser un cobarde.

— Yo os quiero mucho a todos, a mamá, al abuelo, al pueblo... Solo sé que si me quedo llorando todo el tiempo, no seré capaz de proteger nada.

La gente que ha salido de sus casas se mira entre sí avergonzada, pero aun así bajan la cabeza y sin decir nada vuelven a sus casas ante la impotencia de Inari.

Sin embargo, en una de las casas una mujer le comenta a su marido, que además es amigo de Tazuna. — Vaya, ese pequeño se ha convertido en todo un hombrecito... ¿Te parece bien dejar que vaya solo?

El niño regresa a su casa y se pone a buscar cualquier cosa que le sirva mientras que su madre le persigue. — ¡Ni hablar Inari! ¡No irás a ese puente!

El aludido para y baja la cabeza entristecido. — He llamado a todos, pero no me han hecho caso.

— ¡Con más razón entonces! – Le grita su madre muy preocupada; aunque algo extraordinario sucede entonces.

— ¿Inari-kun? – Escucha Tsunami a su espalda.

Lejos de allí, en el puente. La niebla se desvanece del todo y los primeros en ver la horrorosa escena son Tazuna y Sakura.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! – Le llama preocupada.

Donde está Naruto también se dispersa por completo la niebla y ve tres figuras borrosas por lo que se acerca de inmediato.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – Pregunta horrorizado.

Su maestro tiene la mano derecha atravesando el pecho del chico de la máscara, y ante ambos, Zabuza. Todos cubiertos por la sangre de Haku.

"Este chico... Se a entrometido para proteger a Zabuza" Piensa desconcertado Kakashi.

— Bien hecho, Haku. – Dice el jounin renegado.

Kakashi se fija en la cara del chico, está sonriendo y tiene los ojos abiertos, pero sin vida. "Este chico... Ya está muerto... Mierda, no quería matarle a él"

Zabuza aprovecha este instante de indecisión de su rival para tomar la Kubikiribōchō y atacarle, mas Kakashi reacciona a tiempo cogiendo al chico y saltando hacia atrás.

— ¡Hice bien en recogerle de la calle! ¡Me has sido fiel hasta el final, Haku! – Grita Zabuza tras el ataque.

Kakashi con respeto deposita al chico en el suelo y le cierra los ojos. Naruto, que ha visto como a intentado atacar salvajemente a Haku una vez ya muerto, temblando de la impotencia se echa a correr hacia ellos mientras grita — ¡Maldito! ¡No te lo perdonaré!

Al escuchar esto, el Demonio de la Niebla se mofa de él. — ¿Acaso te entristece la muerte de Haku?

— ¡Naruto! No te metas ¡Esta lucha es mía!

El aludido aun tiembla pero acata la orden de Kakashi, sin embargo, el cuerpo se le hiela al escuchar la voz de su compañera.

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿Estáis bien?! – Dice la chica al verle a lo lejos.

El rubio traga saliva, ¿cómo va a decirle que Sasuke está muerto? — ¡Naruto! – La vuelve a oír, mas no es capaz de responderle.

A Sakura se le pone un nudo en el estómago al no escuchar respuesta de su compañero, al fijarse mejor le ve solo a él, y... a lo lejos escucha el crujido del hielo de la jaula que ha cedido y rechina amontonándose en el suelo.

Con el corazón en vilo se da la vuelta y toma a Tazuna de la mano. — No me puedo separar de usted, pero tiene que venir conmigo.

El aludido asiente y ambos corren sorteando a los dos jounin y pasando de largo por donde está Naruto con la cabeza gacha.

Al llegar suelta a Tazuna y le ve allí tendido; todo el suelo está cubierto de agua helada mezclada con la sangre del chico. La respiración se le corta por un momento, pero haciendo de tripas corazón se le acerca de inmediato y empieza a examinar las agujas, "no parece haberle dado exactamente en los puntos vitales... pero están muy cerca" Piensa tragando saliva mientras se arrodilla y le toca el cuello "está helado y no tiene pulso" Sin embargo, algo le dice que no debe darse por vencida, "si ese chico no mató a Zabuza atravesándole el cuello es posible que le haya hecho lo mismo a Sasuke"

Con mucho cuidado le quita la mayor parte de las agujas del torso y al ver que sigue sin reaccionar, pone ambas manos en el esternón del chico y lo comprime cinco veces para, acto seguido hacerle el boca a boca.

Sasuke despierta de repente y mira a su alrededor pero lo único que ve es una espesa negrura que se extiende hasta donde le alcanza la vista. Nota su cuerpo muy ligero y no siente dolor alguno, sin embargo comienza a alarmarse una vez que empieza a asimilar que ese lugar no pertenece a la realidad.

— ¿D-dónde estoy?... No puede ser... ¿Acaso estoy muerto? – Se pregunta a sí mismo muy desconcertado.

Intenta andar de un lado a otro, mas no llega a nada en concreto por lo que decide parar y pensar un poco, se pone de cuclillas y entierra su cara en su regazo.

— ¿Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil? Lo he tirado todo por la borda... Tanto trabajo para nada – Se lamenta. — ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para salvar al inútil de Naruto? – Muy enfadado da un puño al suelo revolviendo violentamente el agua y haciendo que se propaguen varias ondas.

Se pone de pie intentando asimilar todo y entonces siente un gran dolor, no físico, sino emocional. Toda su vida hasta ahora solo ha sido una gran desgracia: por querer ser como su hermano jamás tuvo una infancia como la de otros niños, ni siquiera tuvo amigos... y todo para qué, para que su adorado hermano se lo arrebatase todo en una sola noche. Ahora casi no podía recordar los rostros de nadie, cada vez que lo intentaba solo le venía a la mente una silueta negra con los ojos rojos brillantes y aquella extraña pupila: Itachi.

Una lagrima de tristeza, furia e impotencia resbala por la cara del chico, ahora ya nada importaba... estaba muerto. Al menos esperaba reencontrase con su familia pero estaba en ese horrible lugar, tras recordar varios momentos tanto buenos como malos el dolor va remitiendo dejando lugar a una terrible sensación de soledad.

Sasuke no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva ahí, pero le parece una eternidad y ahora se siente aterrado al sentir todo el peso de la soledad de aquel lugar sobre él. Al ponerse de nuevo de pie, se limpia la cara decidido a seguir caminando, aunque cuando se fija en el agua, empiezan a llegarle ondas procedentes de otro lugar.

—!¿Hay alguien ahí?¡ – Pregunta entre esperanzado y temeroso, a lo que tras unos instantes escucha a lo lejos:

 _¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Resiste!_

— ¿Sakura? – Dice extrañado al reconocer la voz de su compañera.

 _Vamos Sasuke, no puedes dejarnos así._

Al escucharla de nuevo se gira y empieza a ver una débil luz a lo lejos, al reaccionar se da cuenta de que un halo de calor empieza a envolverle y cómo su cuerpo se desentumece poco a poco, cierra los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos, ella está ahí.

— Sakura. – Le dice con voz ronca.

Al oír su nombre, unas lágrimas rebeldes se le escapan a la muchacha.

— ¿Por qué lloras? – Le pregunta todavía aturdido.

La chica con la mano temblorosa se seca la cara y le dice de forma impulsiva — ¡Porque me has asustado! – No lo puede creer, ¿cómo puede ser su compañero tan idiota?

Él la mira muy sorprendido, hay muchas cosas que le gustaría decir pero simplemente no sabe cómo, así que profundamente aliviado decide hacer lo de siempre y guardárselo para sí mismo mientras se intenta poner de pie por si aún puede hacer algo.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? Estás muy herido Sasuke. – Le riñe Sakura.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto? ¿Y el tipo de la máscara? – Pregunta mientras la obedece al darse cuenta del dolor y el frío que siente en cada célula de su cuerpo.

— Tranquilo, Naruto está bien... pero el chico... está muerto.

— ¿Muerto? ¿Le ha matado Naruto? – Vuelve a preguntar, muy impresionado.

— No... ha sido Kakashi.

Mientras Tanto el jounin de Konoha y Zabuza siguen inmersos en la pelea, ya se nota como ambos están llegando a su límite pero Zabuza parece más afectado de lo que parece a simple vista y empieza a cometer errores.

Sin duda, Kakashi es más rápido que él y en uno de los ataques este logra paralizar por completo el brazo del jounin renegado con un kunai, obligándole a soltar su desproporcionada katana, que acaba a varios metros de él.

Zabuza no está dispuesto a rendirse y luchará hasta la última consecuencia pero entonces sucede algo; escucha la desagradable voz de su jefe llamándole a sus espaldas, así que cuando comete el gran error de mirar, Kakashi aprovecha ese momento para atravesar con dos kunais su otro brazo.

— Ya no podrás mover tus brazos, ríndete o en el próximo ataque será el último.

El aludido mira con rabia a Kakashi, mas antes de poder contestarle Gatou aparece con un pequeño ejército de mercenarios tras él.

— ¡Qué decepción Zabuza! Te está haciendo morder el polvo... – Se burla el hombrecillo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí con toda esa chusma... Gatou? – Le pregunta el aludido.

— Parece que las reglas han cambiado. – Dice entre risas — Aunque honestamente esa fue mi intención desde el principio... Al fin ha llegado tu hora.

Zabuza, sorprendido y abrumado pregunta — ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

— Nunca he tenido la menor intención de pagar por tus servicios... Si hubiese contratado ninjas legales, me habría buscado demasiados problemas al traicionarles además de gastarme una fortuna... Pero los ninjas renegados como tú y ese jodido crío sois muy diferentes, sois más fáciles de eliminar... Solo tenía que encontrar el momento oportuno para daros el golpe de gracia y dejar que estos muchachos, que son mucho más baratos, se encarguen del resto.

Es una buena manera de ahorrar... Y ahora que el negocio de la madera decae y me he visto obligado a invertir en mi propio imperio naval, no puedo desperdiciar ni un solo ryo.

Aunque debo admitir que cometí un error al contratarte... Tanto que escuché hablar del temido "Demonio Silencioso de la Niebla" y al final solo has resultado ser nada más que un diablillo. – Termina de burlarse Gatou y sus esbirros le siguen el juego riéndose.

"¡Acabaremos contigo!" Se escucha decir entre la multitud.

Zabuza les mira fijamente mientras le dice al jounin de Konoha con un tono carente de emoción. — Perdona Kakashi, pero nuestra pelea acaba aquí... Ahora que ya no trabajo para este tipo ya no tiene sentido asesinar al constructor.

El aludido por su parte solo asiente dándole a entender que está de acuerdo.

Gatou se acerca hasta llegar al cuerpo sin vida de Haku y con malevolencia les hace saber. — Ahora que lo pienso... Había preparado algo especial para él... Nadie me rompe el brazo y se va de rositas así como así. En fin, qué le voy a hacer, ya ha estirado la pata. – Tras esto descarga toda su rabia en el cadáver dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza.

Ante esto Naruto pierde la cabeza. — ¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – Le grita mientras corre hacia él, aunque afortunadamente Kakashi le atrapa a tiempo cogiéndole por la chaqueta.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Es que no te has fijado bien en cuantos son? Que no sean ninjas no quiere decir que no sean peligrosos.

Naruto no le contesta, se queda mirando a Zabuza quien está allí parado sin hacer nada, lo que le pone muy furioso.

— ¡¿Es que no piensas decir nada?! ¡Era tu amigo!

— Cierra la boca enano, él ya está muerto.

— ¡¿Y no te importa que le humillen?! ¡Él siempre estuvo a tu lado!

Con un aura seria Zabuza se defiende diciéndole. — Yo utilizaba a Haku de la manera que Gatou me utilizaba a mí. Los ninjas solo somos armas, lo único que me interesaba de él era su sangre, no él como persona. En el mundo hay dos tipos de personas, las que utilizan a las demás y las que son utilizadas, ¿entiendes eso? Yo no sentía ningún tipo de cariño hacia Haku.

— ¡Mentira! No puedes hablar en serio. – Le contesta dolido Naruto.

Al ver que Zabuza no contesta Kakashi duda en que caiga en la provocación de su alumno.

— ¡Basta Naruto! Ya no tenemos que pelear contra él.

— ¡Me da igual, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Para mí él sigue siendo el enemigo! – Le grita muy furioso, hace una pausa y vuelve. — ¡Mírale! ¡Haku te quería de verdad!... ¡Él te quería mucho! ¡Y aun así a ti te da igual lo que ha pasado! – Las lágrimas de impotencia se le empiezan a acumular en los ojos — ¡¿De verdad no te importa nada!? ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sientas nada?! – En ese momento ya no puede retenerlas y empiezan a salir —¡¿Es eso lo que pasa cuando uno se vuelve fuerte como tú?! – Hace una pausa para limpiarse. — ¡Dio su vida por ti! ¡Murió por salvarte!

Los recuerdos de todo lo que había dicho el chico de la máscara están presentes en todo momento, "Quiero hacer que todos sus sueños se cumplan. Ese es mi sueño" Las lágrimas vuelven a salir, esta vez con más violencia y con la voz rota le sigue reprochando a Zabuza.

— Él no vio su sueño cumplido ¡No puede morir habiendo sido tratado como un simple objeto! ... No puede ser, duele demasiado.

El aludido, que está de espaldas a él al fin reacciona diciéndole con un hilo de voz. — Cállate... No digas... – Se gira y se ve como una lágrima le recorre el rostro. — No digas una sola palabra más. – Hace una pausa y algo más sereno continúa diciéndole. — Chaval, Haku no solo ha luchado por mí, él también os ha intentado ayudar... – Muerde entonces las vendas que le cubren el rostro dejando ver sus afilados dientes.

— Él era demasiado bueno, me alegro de que mi última batalla haya sido contra vosotros... Es verdad... Al final has acabado por tener la razón, mocoso.

Naruto le mira muy incrédulo.

— Maldito crío... Dame tu kunai. – Le pide al chico.

El aludido sigue muy bien sin comprender a Zabuza. — Los ninjas somos seres humanos... Tal vez no podamos convertirnos en armas sin sentimientos. Tú ganas esta vez.

Naruto al fin lo ve claro, su enemigo está arrepentido... Finalmente le lanza el kunai y el otro lo atrapa con la boca.

El hombre de negocios al ver como Zabuza ha empezado a correr tras él, les ordena a sus esbirros que le liquiden mientras él se esconde detrás de ellos.

— ¡¿Un solo ninja medio muerto contra todos nosotros?! ¡Te vamos a destrozar! – Dice uno de ellos, sin embargo a medida que se les acerca, el aura asesina que desprende es tal que definitivamente piensan que se trata de alguna especie de demonio.

Zabuza empieza a abrirse paso entre los mercenarios a base de cortes con el kunai de su boca matando a más de uno, mas estos también logran herirle clavando en su espalda varias armas. Cuando al fin tiene a Gatou a la vista se acerca dedicándole uno de sus últimos pensamientos "¿con que diablillo eh? Prepárate maldito... Porque vas a jugar con este diablillo en el mismísimo infierno"

Gatou luce aterrado, y a pesar de que varios hombres acuden en su ayuda y le paran los pies por un momento clavándole más armas en la espalda, Zabuza le dedica una mirada que le hiela por completo. En un último movimiento, el ataque del jounin renegado es tan brutal que logra arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo.

De pronto se hace el silencio absoluto, los mercenarios son incapaces de reaccionar ante el miedo que les produce Zabuza, por lo que cuando este se da la vuelta en dirección a Haku, le van abriendo camino. Finalmente, sin fuerzas se tumba boca abajo junto al chico y le mira a la cara; "dejadme estar siempre a vuestro lado, Zabuza-san" Le había dicho cuando era solo un crío... Nota como su cuerpo se entumece, morirá en cuestión de segundos así que aprovecha para despedirse.

— Es hora del adiós Haku... Gracias por todo... y perdóname... Me gustaría estar contigo por siempre, por toda la eternidad.

En otro punto un tanto más alejado se encuentran Tazuna, Sakura y Sasuke. Este último tiene una manta por encima y está sentado mientras recobra las fuerzas e intenta asimilar todo lo que ha pasado. Sakura, que está al pendiente de lo que ocurre dice.

— Parece que ha terminado, creo que Zabuza a muerto.

Hasta ahora no había querido armar revuelo diciéndoles que su compañero estaba bien, pero al ver que había pasado lo peor alza la voz.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Naruto! ¡No os preocupeis, Sasuke está bien!

El chico por su parte se levanta, se apoya en la chica y con una cara muy larga les saluda. "Ya estaba tardando" Piensa su maestro.

— ¡Sasuke! – Grita Naruto alegrándose por él. "Zabuza tenía razón... Haku nos ayudó" Piensa muy agradecido.

— ¡Todavía es pronto para cantar victoria! – Dice uno de los mercenarios.

— ¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Os habéis cargado nuestra fuente de ingresos! ¡Ahora tendremos que saquear toda la maldita ciudad! – Grita otro.

Los antiguos esbirros de Gatou empiezan a alborotarse y se lanzan contra ellos.

— Mierda, Kakashi-sensei, ¿no tendrá alguna técnica para deshacerse de ellos? – Le pregunta Naruto.

— Imposible, he agotado todo mi chakra entre el sharingan y el chidori.

El número de mercenarios les superan bastante por lo que están en problemas, sin embargo al otro lado del puente ocurre un milagro. Gran parte de la gente de la ciudad ha venido a ayudarles con el pequeño Inari a la cabeza.

Tazuna queda muy sorprendido al verles a todos allí y el niño lleno de orgullo grita al llegar. — ¡Los héroes siempre tienen que aparecer en el momento justo!

— ¡Inari! – Se sorprende el ninja rubio al verle.

Los mercenarios no se rinden todavía por lo que la pelea aún no ha terminado para los ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto hace solo unos pocos de clones ya que también está agotado y antes de que lleguen hasta ellos los esbirros, Kakashi piensa "bueno, quizá me quede algo de chakra para marcarme un farol"

A medida que casi les alcanzan, los ciudadanos empiezan a correr también hacia ellos, pero Kakashi se les adelanta haciendo la técnica de clones que tan bien se le da a su alumno y surgen decenas de Kakashi con un aspecto no muy feliz precisamente.

Tal es la impresión que causan que los mercenarios salen corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

— ¡Lo conseguimos! – Dice Inari y al igual que él los demás lo celebran.

A pesar de todo el jolgorio, Kakashi y Naruto no se unen todavía, sino que se acercan hacia los cuerpos de los que habían sido sus enemigos.

— Ahora podéis ir en paz... Los dos juntos. – Dice Kakashi.

Otro milagro parece ocurrir entonces, empieza a caer nieve lo que Naruto lo toma como una señal y dice con la voz rota y las lágrimas a punto de salir.

— Haku dijo que había nacido en un lugar cubierto de nieve...

— Haku... era tan puro como la nieve. – Comenta Kakashi.

 **Disclaimer: ni los personajes, ni la historia en que me baso, así como las escenas y diálogos que podáis reconocer; no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **¡Hola! Lo siento, esta vez he tardado un poco más en actualizar, espero que haya merecido la pena.**

 **Quería comentar de este capítulo que al igual que los anteriores, es prácticamente igual que en el manga de Kishimoto a excepción de la escena de Sasuke y Sakura.**

 **De hecho he tardado precisamente por esta escena ya que quería que quedara lo mejor posible y he necesitado asesoramiento de un buen amigo tan fan (o más) que yo de Naruto.**

 **Por cierto, el "ryo" es la moneda del mundo de Naruto.**

 **Me gustaría mucho que me dijerais qué os ha parecido este capítulo. Decidme sugerencias, críticas, dudas y os responderé.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que será el último de esta saga :)**


	16. Camino ninja

Tras varios días descansando y recuperándose de sus heridas, los miembros del equipo Siete empiezan a hacer los preparativos para volver a su aldea. Los tres novatos se encuentran en la habitación recogiendo sus cosas cuando por la puerta abierta que da a la terraza ven volar a lo lejos un halcón de Konoha.

— ¿Qué le habrán dicho a Kakashi-sensei? – Pregunta Sakura.

— Supongo que ya nos lo dirá. – Le responde Naruto desganado.

A decir verdad, a partir de lo ocurrido en el puente las cosas se habían vuelto raras y había cierta tensión en el ambiente. Naruto, había estado muy callado para todo el alboroto que solía armar y Sasuke, directamente parecía haber hecho un voto de silencio.

A Sakura no le gustaba nada la situación, sin embargo entendía que sus compañeros necesitaban tiempo para pensar y asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Justo al terminar de colocar sus cosas, llega Kakashi con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

— ¿Sucede algo Kakashi-sensei? – Pregunta la chica.

— En parte sí... Escuchad chicos. – Llama la atención de los otros dos. — Esto es importante. En Konoha han considerado esta misión como dos misiones de rango C cada una: la primera fue escoltar a Tazuna y la segunda protegerle hasta acabar el puente. Como el cliente ya no corre peligro, esta última se ha dado por cumplida.

— Eso es genial – Dice Sakura sonriendo.

— Sí, pero hay algo más... Dentro de dos meses tendrá lugar el examen de acceso a Chunin y tanto el Hokage como yo estamos de acuerdo en que deberíais intentarlo.

Los chicos le miran ahora con más atención, mas a Sakura se le congela la sonrisa y se le pone un nudo en el estómago.

— ¡Eso sí que es genial! – Grita Naruto repentinamente animado.

— No... Eso no es genial Naruto... Ese examen es peligroso – Le contesta Sakura preocupada.

— No temas Sakura, no estáis obligados a presentaros y aun así, tampoco habéis hecho las misiones requeridas para oficializar vuestra asistencia... De modo que si de verdad queréis presentaros, tendréis que ganároslo.

— ¡Eso dalo por hecho Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cuántas misiones nos faltan? – Pregunta el rubio sobreexcitado por la idea de tener la oportunidad de lucirse.

— Según mis cálculos, al menos tendréis que hacer quince misiones de rango D y una más de rango C.

— ¡Eso es pan comido! ¡Datte-bayo!

— Vosotros dos no parecéis tan motivados como Naruto. – Les llama la atención el sensei.

— Por mi está bien... quiero hacerlo. – Contesta Sasuke calmado pero con determinación.

— Sinceramente Kakashi-sensei, yo tengo dudas. – Dice Sakura bajando la cabeza.

Kakashi se acerca a ella y le pone la mano en el hombro.

— Tranquila Sakura, yo confío en vosotros, decidáis lo que decidáis estará bien.

La chica asiente, pero las palabras de su sensei no le alivian demasiado, conoce a Sasuke y a Naruto, harán lo que sea por convencerla y eso sí que será un gran fastidio. No cree que como equipo estén preparados para algo como el examen chunin, simplemente es algo que escapa a la comprensión de sus compañeros.

Kakashi ha salido ya de la habitación y los chicos miran a su compañera, siendo Naruto el único en preguntar.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con el examen? ¿Es que no quieres dejar de ser genin? Yo estoy harto de hacer estúpidas misiones de rango D.

— Yo también... pero ese examen no es una broma Naruto... Es peligroso ¿sabes? Muchos genin han llegado a perder la vida.

El rubio la mira extrañado pensando en lo raro que le parece que la chica sepa tanto, aunque entonces el que la increpa ahora es Sasuke.

— Serían unos débiles... Yo no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Me da igual lo que pienses, no me lo vas a arruinar.

Dicho esto el chico sale de la habitación también, dejando helada a Sakura pues ha sonado muy frio y cruel.

— Lo prefería cuando estaba callado. – Dice Naruto mirando por donde se ha ido Sasuke y se dirige de nuevo a su compañera. — Tranquila Sakura, si no estás preparada lo entiendo... Podemos intentarlo otro año.

Intencionadamente o no, las palabras del rubio suenan tan condescendientes que molestan en sobremanera a la chica quien intentando disimularlo le contesta.

— No es eso Naruto, no soy yo la que no está preparada.

Y tras esto se marcha dejando a su compañero con la palabra en la boca.

El rubio se queda mirando por dónde se ha ido la chica y da un suspiro; se acerca a la puerta corredera que da a la terraza y se sienta a ver el paisaje puesto que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Al cabo de un rato queda totalmente ensimismado.

"¿Qué nos pasa? Como equipo damos un paso adelante y dos atrás... A este paso nos buscaremos problemas" Piensa preocupado.

Desde la lucha en el puente, él mismo se había visto muy afectado; sin embargo el más perjudicado había sido Sasuke quien aquella noche hizo algo muy impropio de él, y desde entonces apenas había hablado.

Mientras Tsunami atendía en la habitación las heridas de Sasuke, Sakura y él fueron a hacerles compañía y Naruto les contó todo lo que había sucedido y todo lo que habían dicho Zabuza y Haku.

Cuando la mujer terminó de vendar al chico y despidió de los novatos amablemente, Sasuke parecía ido por lo que se le acercaron a preguntar. Tenía la mirada perdida y antes de que dijeran nada el chico habló.

— Me recuerda demasiado a ella... Ya no me acordaba de su cara. – Y entonces se le escapó una tímida lágrima. Cuando esta cayó por completo Sasuke salió del trance y con los ojos muy abiertos, se limpió y dijo alterado — ¡¿Qué miráis?!

Él y Sakura se miraron confusos, y entonces ella le cogió de la mano al rubio y le dijo a Sasuke.

— Tranquilo Sasuke, si necesitas cualquier cosa estaremos por aquí, Naruto y yo vendremos algo más tarde a dormir.

La chica le sacó de la habitación y le contó lo que Kakashi le había dicho; que Tsunami se parecía mucho a la madre de Sasuke y que quizás por eso la trataba con más respeto del que solía tratar a la gente. En ese momento Sasuke estaba en una situación emocional muy delicado y era mejor darle un poco de espacio. Él le dio la razón, Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que se expusiese de esa manera, debía estar pasándolo muy mal y aunque dejarle solo no le parecía lo mejor, él tampoco sabía muy bien cómo tratar el tema.

Sasuke entra en el cuarto y llama a Naruto, pero al no obtener respuesta va hacia él y le ve embobado mirando el paisaje por lo que se acerca y le da una colleja.

— ¡Auch! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, dobe?! – Le dice molesto mientras se soba la cabeza.

— Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti, usuratonkachi.

— Estaba pensado en mis cosas... ¿qué es lo que quieres?

El pelinegro le mira de arriba abajo de forma desagradable y le dice con desgana. — Te estamos esperando para cenar... Kakashi me ha dicho que viniera a buscarte.

A pesar de sus más y sus menos, sobre todo Naruto odia esa actitud de Sasuke, ya que tan pronto le hacía el vacío como le miraba como si fuese un bicho asqueroso. Así que esta vez opta por no decir nada y se va de la habitación pasando por el lado de Sasuke sin ni siquiera mirarle; a lo que el otro rueda los ojos, suspira y le sigue algo fastidiado por tener que cenar con sus compañeros.

Es la última noche que pasarán en la casa de Tazuna, por lo que Tsunami ha preparado un menú especial y espera que todos sin excepciones se sienten a la mesa. En el trascurso de la cena, los mayores mantienen una agradable charla mientras Naruto e Inari hacen de las suyas y Sakura y Sasuke cenan en completo silencio.

Al menos con Inari, el rubio podía distraerse porque a pesar de que no empezaron muy bien, tenían algunas cosas en común; como que los dos eran muy bocazas.

— Por cierto chicos, nos iremos mañana al amanecer así que será mejor que descanséis bien esta noche. – Interrumpe Kakashi.

Los novatos asienten y tras ayudar a recoger se marchan hacia la habitación, mas ninguno de ellos tiene sueño y se sientan cerca de la puerta de la terraza para que les dé el fresco.

— Sakura-chan ¿qué es lo que sabes del examen chunin? – Pregunta curioso Naruto.

— Sé que es difícil y peligroso – Le contesta de forma escueta.

— Oh vamos, Sakura-chan cuéntanos algo más. – Se queja el rubio.

La chica suspira resignada, su compañero no va a parar hasta que le cuente todo.

— Tenéis que tener en cuenta algo muy importante, ese examen no solo te da la oportunidad para hacer misiones de mayor rango sino que representa la calidad de los ninjas de una aldea así como el grado de confianza que ésta tiene en el propio ninja. Una aldea no se puede permitir ninjas mediocres que hagan chapuzas en las futuras misiones por lo que el nivel es muy alto y aunque sean habilidosos, tienen que saber si pueden confiar en ellos... Muchos de los aspirantes son muy fuertes pero no cumplen todos los requisitos para alcanzar oficialmente ese nivel a pesar de ello, es decir, que si nosotros como novatos nos presentamos a ese examen, nos las veremos con ninjas cuyas habilidades podrían acercarse incluso a las de un jounin.

Los dos chicos se quedan pensativos, a ambos les gusta la idea de enfrentarse a ninjas fuertes, sin embargo Sasuke es perspicaz y le pica la curiosidad también, por lo que le pregunta a Sakura.

— ¿Y cómo es que tú sabes eso?

Tras unos instantes, la chica duda si debería contestar, pero reconoce que tampoco tiene mucho sentido ocultarlo y quizás solo así logra hacer que dejen de preguntarle.

— Yo estuve a punto de presentarme el año pasado. Aunque la base tiene otros métodos y organización, también teníamos la opción a pasar por las mismas pruebas que los ninjas de Konoha.

Los chicos la miran sorprendidos, sin duda tienen más preguntas pero el tono con el que ha dicho eso último y la expresión de su cara refleja que no está nada cómoda hablando de ese tema, así que ambos se muerden la lengua. Por parte de la chica, piensa que igual no debería haber dicho nada más y sale un rato de la habitación para evitar más preguntas.

Al cabo de un rato, Sasuke hace amago de levantarse pero Naruto, que llevaba ya unos días dándole vueltas a la cabeza le llama la atención.

— Sasuke ¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?

— ¿A qué viene eso? – Le dice desconcertado el aludido.

— Todavía no sé muy bien como pude ganarle a Haku, pero cuando lo hice él me pidió que le matase... Nunca creí que fuese capaz de hacerlo, aunque al final, después de lo que pasó, él casi me convenció... Yo nunca me he planteado matar a nadie aunque asumo que probablemente algún día tenga que hacerlo... Me pregunto, ¿qué se sentirá al tener las manos manchadas de sangre?

Ese punto era uno de los que más le habían afectado pues además de lo de Haku él también había escuchado todo lo que Zabuza había dicho sobre lo de ser un ninja y la experiencia de matar. No sabía si era algo que debía compartir con Sasuke precisamente, pero si no se lo contaba a alguien explotaría.

Sasuke permanece callado, eso es algo que él mismo se ha preguntado muchas veces y a pesar de que lo tenía muy asumido e interiorizado, aún le inquietaba la idea. Lo que le resultaba raro era que su compañero sacase ese tema aunque por suerte antes de tener que contestarle Sakura vuelve a la habitación y al rato ya están todos en sus respectivos futones.

Todos se levantan antes de que salga el sol, incluyendo a los anfitriones quienes quieren despedirse apropiadamente en el puente ya terminado.

— Gracias a vosotros hemos podido terminar el puente en un tiempo récord. Os echaremos de menos. – Dice Tazuna.

— Gracias por todo a vosotros – Contesta Kakashi educadamente.

Naruto nunca ha tenido que despedirse de nadie a quien haya cogido cariño, por lo que para su sorpresa está a punto de llorar, para evitarlo intenta que no se le note diciendo enérgicamente.

— ¡Venga ya abuelo! ¡Vendremos a veros algún día! No es para ponernos sentimentales.

"Eres tú el que se está poniendo sentimental" Piensa Sakura divertida al verle.

— ¿D-de verdad que volveréis? – Pregunta Inari angustiado y a punto de romper a llorar.

Al verle Naruto, no puede evitar picarle. — Vamos Inari, no pongas esa cara tan triste ¡Puedes llorar si quieres eh!

El pequeño molesto le responde — ¡No pienso llorar! ¡Llora tú si quieres!

Era lo que le hacía falta al rubio, quien aguantando el llanto se da la vuelta. — Pues nada, me voy. – Sin embargo al darse la vuelta ya estaba llorando a moco tendido, al igual que el chiquillo.

Después de una agridulce despedida, Naruto propone visitar las tumbas de Haku y Zabuza.

A pesar del terror que generaron en la ciudad bajo la mano de Gatou, los ciudadanos les perdonaron y les enterraron de forma digna, eso se podía ver en las ofrendas de comida e incienso que se encontraron los miembros del equipo Siete al llegar.

Estas se hallaban en lo alto de una colina, con unas vistas magníficas al mar. Aunque no tenían nombre puesto, conocieron la de Zabuza por su enorme katana, que estaba clavada tras la cruz.

Naruto es el que más se acerca, las observa con tristeza y se da la vuelta para preguntarle a su maestro.

— Kakashi-sensei... Le he dado muchas vueltas, ¿en verdad los ninjas tienen que ser como dijeron ellos?

— Un ninja no debe buscar la razón de su existencia pero... Es necesario que actúe como un arma para su país, con Konoha es lo mismo.

Naruto pone una expresión afligida, pero antes de decir nada, Sasuke se adelanta.

— ¿Tú también lo piensas? – Le pregunta con curiosidad a Kakashi.

— Aunque no me guste... La vida de un ninja está llena de dudas de las que él mismo no es consciente, como Zabuza... o como Haku. – Contesta el mayor resignado.

— Pues no estoy para nada de acuerdo. – Dice de pronto Naruto apretando los puños. — ¿Sabéis qué? Lo he decidido, ¡seré ninja a mi manera!

Los demás le miran sorprendidos, mas finalmente emprenden la marcha de camino a casa.

Después de una larga caminata, aunque el viaje se les hubiese hecho más corto al ir más rápidos, los ninjas llegaron a Konoha a media mañana del día siguiente. Naruto se había empeñado en ir al Ichiraku para comer ramen pero al final lograron zafarse y el rubio tuvo que ir solo.

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue tomar una relajante ducha y al salir, mientras se secaba en su habitación, no podía dejar de mirar el libro rojo que había en su estantería con un nudo en el estómago al pensar en la que se le venía de nuevo encima con el examen de acceso a chunin.

Naruto se había comido el primer tazón de ramen pero se había quedado con hambre, afortunadamente llegó alguien a quien el conocía muy bien.

— ¡Iruka-sensei! Qué casualidad, precisamente me estaba acordando de ti. – Le dice emocionado al hombre y acto seguido ambos se sientan a comer mientras el chico le cuenta alegre sus logros en la misión en el País de las Olas.

Por su parte Sasuke, termina de prepararse algo rápido para picar, aún tiene el pelo húmedo y lleva una toalla blanca en el cuello. Ya en el salón repara en un montón de papeles que tenía en un rincón, que destacaba en el orden del piso. El chico se acerca, era básicamente papeleo de la Academia ninja y entre ellos estaba un sobre con la foto del Equipo Siete. La saca y la observa, él está a la derecha mirando al frente y Naruto en la izquierda mirándole de reojo con cara de pocos amigos, Kakashi está tras ellos poniéndoles las manos en la cabeza tratando de calmar los ánimos y Sakura está en el medio con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Al terminar de comer se queda con hambre, pero no tiene gran cosa en la cocina por lo que sale a comprar. La tienda a la que suele ir él tiene de todo un poco, saluda educadamente con la cabeza a la dueña y cuando compra la comida que necesita, decide ir a ver los marcos... y al final se lleva dos.

Sakura va a comer pero se da cuenta de que no tiene nada así que se va a comprar también, pero se encuentra a Ino y esta la invita a comer a su casa.

— Mi madre y yo estamos solas porque mi padre está en una misión así que si tienes el resto del día libre podríamos hacer un día de chicas otra vez... La última fue muy divertida. – Le propone emocionada la rubia.

— Claro. – Contesta esta con una cálida sonrisa.

Sasuke llega a casa y deja la comida en la cocina, aunque ciertamente ya no tiene hambre y va directamente a por la foto. Aunque le parece una tremenda tontería, tampoco quiere dejarla por ahí tirada. Justo después va a su habitación y coloca el marco en una estantería, le queda otro.

Abre su armario y saca del fondo una caja mediana con recuerdos y saca una foto ajada, cierra los ojos y suspira preparándose para verla después de tanto tiempo. En ella salen sus padres y él... y al lado, en el trozo que falta y que tiró, estaba la persona a la que tanto odiaba.

Finalmente, coge el otro marco y acomoda la fotografía con cariño para al final colocarla junto a la otra de su equipo. Había decidido que había empezado otra etapa en su vida y esta vez, tenía que tener más presentes que nunca a sus padres para recordarle por qué está luchando.

 **Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia en que me baso me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **¡Hola a todos! Por fin os traigo el último capítulo de esta saga. Quería comentar algunas cosas.**

 **He puesto algunas palabras en japonés como dobe (estúpido) o usuratonkachi (es lo mismo que estúpido pero dicho de una forma más madura) Naruto y Sasuke siempre pelean y la mayoría de las veces acaban insultándose así. Me hizo gracia ponerlo en el idioma original.**

 **Me gustaría que me dijeran qué les ha parecido este capítulo (o la saga en general) Decidme sugerencias, críticas, que os gustaría ver más adelante y qué no, etc.**

 **Tengo una noticia mala y una buena, la buena es que ya tengo pensado lo que vendrá a continuación de esta saga y la mala es que no podré actualizar y subir los capítulos hasta julio. Lo siento pero tengo exámenes, que no son tan chungos como el de acceso a chunin pero casi (vale, ya, ya pasó)**

 **No sé si ya lo he comentado pero no me parecía del todo bien meter de golpe y porrazo la saga del examen de acceso a chunin así que pensé en una especie de saga intermedia que las junte. Será algo completamente nuevo y diferente a lo visto en la obra original, esto sí que será de mi cosecha. De hecho a continuación os dejo el resumen:**

El Equipo Siete está de vuelta en Konoha y ante la expectativa del examen de acceso a chunin, aún les quedan por completar muchas misiones y aunque la gran mayoría serán muy fáciles, todavía les queda por hacer otra misión de rango C.

En esta ocasión el plazo de inscripción se acaba y el Hokage les asigna dicha misión in extremis. Serán un equipo de apoyo en una misión de rango B que busca desarticular una peligrosa banda que trafica con armas y que usa un burdel para reunirse y realizar las transacciones.

La dueña del burdel preocupada por la reputación del negocio planea un espectáculo para entretener a la clientela mientras se desarrolla la operación, ahí será donde entre el equipo Siete.

Sin duda será otra misión bastante dura para los novatos pero será algo que tengan que afrontar y superar si quieren participar en el examen.

 **Bueno, ¿qué os parece el resumen? La verdad es que no sé si he sido capaz de dejar a la gente con la miel en los labios, pero la verdad es que tengo preparado algo muy interesante. Esperad un poco porque creo que merecerá la pena. Nos veremos alrededor del 10 de julio, ¡bye! 3**


End file.
